


青春礼赞

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT (Band), markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	青春礼赞

青春礼赞

1 隐秘的组织

1999年韩国有个很有名的电台节目叫恋爱之音，李东赫是这个节目的忠实听众，可总是自称人生的一半都是恋爱之音的李东赫至今为止却只和电台的郑主播连线过一次。是在十一岁的时候，邻居李敏亨搬家的那天晚上他连线了电台，那时候年纪小，对“男朋友”这个单词还不太清楚，所以学着大人之间的称呼十分正经地跟郑主播说:“我老公今天搬家了，我想给他点一首再见美丽。”  
李东赫觉得他家附近的风水不太好，年纪很小的他喜欢上了李敏亨，李敏亨搬走了，后来的新邻居家也有一个跟他差不多年龄的男孩，那个男孩跟他一样，对异性毫无兴趣，对同性充满热情，可是前一阵子突然自杀了。  
这件事上了电视新闻，最近的电视上都是各种各样的学生新闻。李东赫的邻居男孩跟同校男生交往，被学校发现之后通报家长并勒令两人退学。那之后的一个月邻居大婶每天哭闹，还带着那孩子去看了两位不知道从哪里来的精神科医生。李东赫还记得那天下午，邻居孩子从“医生”那里带回来之后又被关了禁闭，然后是熟悉的吵架和不断摔砸东西的声音，让人习以为常的每天都会响起来，本以为还会再持续一阵子，可那天晚上李东赫照常打开电台收听恋爱之音的时候却在里面听见了那孩子的声音，在连线以后只说了一句话，那孩子说：“我要撑不下去了。”  
接着那天夜里就割腕自杀了。  
整件事不知道被谁送上了新闻，有关同性恋的话题被鲜少地搬上了台面，在这个信息交流并不发达的时代里也能迅速变成人们激烈讨论的事件。学校却对此毫无愧疚，甚至连同附近的几所中学一起新增了一条校规：“不允许同性过分亲密。”李东赫的中学一夜之间多了好几个到处巡逻的纪律主任，就连两个学生一起勾肩搭背去厕所都要被监视。  
直到一周前，首尔出现了一场由学生自发组织的游行。参与游行的有五六所学校里大概一百多名学生，举起的条幅上写着“修改校规，性向自由”，孩子们穿着各自的校服曝光了学校，却好好地保密了个人身份，因为大家的头上都戴着有些滑稽的玩偶头套。  
临江中学的校长为了抓住本校参与游行的十二个学生，让全校同学在首尔37度的高温下暴晒了一下午，他举着扩音器，每一句话落下来都让人觉得头疼，他说：“如果那十二个人不主动站出来，你们今天就谁都别想回家。”  
对于这些话李东赫选择耳聋，他想和站在前面的李敏亨说句话，可是他们之间还隔着两个学生。在老师没注意的时候，他和那两个孩子换了位置，最后终于站到了李敏亨身后，他用手戳了戳李敏亨的后腰，说：“敏亨，晚上我请你吃饭吧。”  
李敏亨回头看了他一眼，又像不认识似的扭回头去。  
李东赫往前迈了很大的步子，李敏亨只要后倾一厘米就能碰上他的身体。李敏亨僵直着后背，却又马上浑身扭曲，因为李东赫的手正像小草一样到处挠他的痒。他从牙缝里挤出一声东赫，李东赫不管不顾，继续对着他上下其手，他想吓一吓李东赫，所以举手叫了老师，李东赫不怕，老师快走到跟前的时候还是紧紧挨着他，李敏亨只好捂嘴假装干呕着从队列里摔了出来。  
李东赫反应很快，他趁机举手大喊：“老师！敏亨好像中暑了，我能带他去医务室吗？”  
优等生李敏亨的名字就是赦免令，李东赫扶着李敏亨从校长的压迫下逃了出来，的确是向着医务室的方向走，却没有上去所在的二楼。李东赫直接打开一楼走廊的最后一扇窗跳了出去，他想让李敏亨也跳出来，李敏亨却满脸防备地看着他。  
“你是不是被人绑架过？怎么处处都防着别人？”李东赫问。他摸着自己的头顶，头发都是热的，口干舌燥地解开制服的衬衫扣子，他用手在脸上扇着风。  
李敏亨脸色不太好，他说：“我不是防别人，只是防你。”  
李东赫自作多情：“说实在的李敏亨，你也喜欢我对不对？要不然我这么烦你你早就告诉老师去了。”  
李敏亨看他：“游行的人里有你？”  
“你说呢？”  
李敏亨转身想走，李东赫在身后喊他：“你自己回去就等于直接出卖了我，我们必须一起走，这样明天老师问起来还能互相帮忙说话。”  
李敏亨回头看见李东赫站在窗外冲他张开双臂，两条胳膊不断地抖动着，那样子很像要接住他，他站在原地停了四五秒，翻出窗户的时候故意把李东赫撞了个跟头。  
他们从学校里逃了出去，临江中学因为靠江而建所以名字叫临江，走在江边的时候李敏亨似乎还能听见操场上校长用扩音器骂人的声音，可抬头一看身边却只有李东赫像只要起飞的风筝一样跑在风里。

不知不觉地浪费着白天的时间，再次抬起头来时头顶好像忽然就变成了黑色。李敏亨觉得自己被骗了，李东赫本来说要请他吃饭的，当然也不是想着吃饭，可在接下来的几个小时里李东赫却带着他像无头苍蝇一样乱转，直到七点钟天光下沉两个人才坐上了出租车，李东赫说了一个李敏亨不熟悉的地名，然后对司机说：“大叔你怎么不开广播，我要听恋爱之音。”  
司机打开了电台，李东赫津津有味地听着，李敏亨怀疑地问他：“你不会是为了听电台才把我拽上出租车的吧？”  
李东赫突然讲起了跟电台还有李敏亨有关的过去的事：“你搬走的时候我还连线点歌了，我说我老公走了，想点一首再见美丽，郑主播以为我开玩笑，给我播了一首儿歌，从那以后我就再也不想跟他连线了。”  
比李敏亨笑的还早的是开车的司机大叔，不是有恶意的笑声，李东赫却像小流氓一样趴在靠背上不讲道理：“大叔你笑什么笑？”  
大叔对着小流氓放下了笑着的嘴唇，李东赫满意地坐了回去。忽然又从电台里听见了熟悉的声音，现在正和郑主播连线的那孩子说：“我要找朋友。”  
郑主播说：“我们这不是交友节目，是解决爱情问题的节目。”  
连线的男孩很不耐烦：“因为朋友的爱情我有了烦恼。今天是周三，每周三晚上七点我们都会聚会，但是今天他却和他男朋友跑了，到现在都不知道人在哪里，我朋友是恋爱之音的忠实听众，从第一期听到现在，所以我想在节目上对他说一句话。”  
还没有经过同意那孩子就直接声嘶力竭地大喊了一句：“李楷灿我给你十分钟，如果十分钟之内还不出现你就被full sun协会除名了！”  
车里的李东赫拍着大腿笑的震耳欲聋。

下了出租车李敏亨才知道原来李东赫还有另一个名字叫楷灿，李东赫说这是自己的艺名，普通学生拥有艺名的原因李东赫没有解释，他扯着李敏亨的袖子在路边疯跑，到了晚上温度并没有完全降下来，跑起来的时候却有些风，整个下午都在发热的身体变得凉快了一些，脑袋却有些发晕了，李敏亨还想着电台里那孩子说的话：“full sun协会又是什么地方？”  
李敏亨这么问的时候李东赫已经不跑了，他们走进了一间只有两层的阁楼，一层是小商店，卖货的是一位大叔，他也正守着收音机听着恋爱之音，李东赫打了招呼，然后带着李敏亨从货架后面的楼梯爬上二楼。楼梯又直又陡，跟在后面的李敏亨觉得自己的脸马上就能撞到李东赫的屁股，他有些恐高，总觉得自己会往后仰，所以小心翼翼的。缩着肩膀终于上了二楼，刚站好就被迎面飞来的本子攻击，“啪”的一声，打了他的耳朵又掉在地上，本子直接散了页，像鸽子一样落了满地。  
二楼是还没有装修的毛坯房，到处都是灰秃秃的水泥色，地上铺着几张大纸板，有几个穿着学校制服的男生在上面坐着，不光是临江中学的学生，还有其他学校的。墙上贴了两张白纸，上面不知道是谁用黑色的笔不太漂亮地写了两个英文单词：Full Sun。  
冲他扔本子的人李敏亨知道，是同校同年级，也是李东赫的朋友，名字叫黄仁俊。看见上来的不光只有李东赫一个人，黄仁俊也有点发懵，他跟李敏亨说了对不起，然后转头笑话李东赫：“你是不是怕被full sun除名，所以把男朋友带过来帮你求情？”  
“我才是Full Sun的会长。”李东赫瞪了他一眼，嘴上又逞着能，“虽然早晚都是我男朋友，但现在我还没追到。”  
地上坐着的人跟着一起起哄，李敏亨在一旁露出了稍微不舒服的样子，他问李东赫：“这到底是做什么的地方？”  
黄仁俊替李东赫回答了：“本来呢，是我们写歌唱歌的地方，但是最近做别的事情了，我们在这里开会。”  
“写歌？你们在这儿写歌？现在开会……开什么会？”  
李东赫平淡地说了一句：“那个游行是我组织的。”  
李敏亨说不出话来了。

孩子们坐在地上围成了一个圈，黄仁俊家是这里的房东，楼下开商店的人是他的叔叔，他下楼用商店的电话叫了炸酱面，等着吃饭的时候李东赫问了大家：“后来校长有没有更生气？没有人自首吧？”  
临江中学的孩子都摇了头，其他学校一个穿黄色制服的学生说：“根本认不出来，只能看到校服，究竟是谁参加了游行绝对不会有人知道，但是我觉得游行好像没有什么用，我们学校也在抓游行的学生，像看见蟑螂一样态度恶劣，根本不可能同意修改校规。而且东赫，自杀的人是你们学校的，这件事都已经上新闻了，本来就影响不好，你们再这么一闹，如果被校长抓住，估计也会被退学。”  
李东赫想了想：“影响不好是因为他们逼死了学生还是因为学校里有同性恋？”  
大家都耸肩，似乎答案已经显而易见，李敏亨突然很自然地插了话：“学校所认为的，那孩子的死因就是他是同性恋，和学校的行为一点关系都没有。游行就能改变这种想法了吗？只靠你们这群学生在街上来回地走能有什么用。”  
李敏亨说话的态度并不好，也因为说着不能反驳的实话而让人陷入了沉默。李东赫看了他一眼，忽然往旁边移动着屁股，然后“扑通”一声向后放空了身体，后脑勺倒下去正好砸在李敏亨的膝盖上。没办法比较出哪一方比较坚硬，反正两个人都疼地龇牙咧嘴，李敏亨一巴掌拍上李东赫的脸蛋：“你干嘛？”  
李东赫揉了揉脑袋，还是躺着，仰脸从下往上看李敏亨，他发出了啧啧的声音：“敏亨说话的样子很帅，我有点控制不住自己。”  
“控制不住想试一试自己的后脑勺能不能砸碎我的膝盖吗？”  
李东赫傻笑：“我很想做其他亲密动作的，但是这么多人看着，不太合适。”  
黄仁俊翻着白眼，从认识李东赫以后，眼球总是像这样不在正常范围里活动。他不给面子地插入两人的“调情”，明明李敏亨就在旁边，却不直接跟李敏亨说而是看着李东赫：“东赫，记得我们上次说的吗？让……敏亨也入会？”  
李东赫在旁边正经地纠正他：“叫我楷灿。”  
黄仁俊举手投降，他这才转头和李敏亨说话：“死的那孩子是楷灿的邻居，就住在原来你家住的那个房子……”  
黄仁俊和李东赫也算是认识了好几年，是连李东赫有几条内裤都清楚的熟悉程度。他对李敏亨添油加醋地说话：“敏亨你都不知道，那小子到处都和你很像，东赫经常蹲在门口偷看他，结果那小子一死，上新闻之后东赫马上就开始组织游行抗议了，我看东赫这个人有点花心，好像谁给他做邻居他就喜欢谁。”  
李东赫猛地从地上坐起来呸了一声：“胡说！”  
黄仁俊跟冲他吐舌头，又去问李敏亨：“我认真的，敏亨你要不要入会跟我们一起？退一步讲，你可以什么都不做。”  
李敏亨摇头：“我没空，我妈给我请了家教天天加课两小时，我连家门都出不去。”  
李东赫脸上的温度瞬间降低了，他忽然想到了什么，阴阳怪气说了一句：“别说了仁俊，他从小就不和我们一起玩，觉得我做什么都幼稚。”

回家的路上李东赫想起了很多过去的事情，那些画面干瘪地从记忆里钻了出来。小时候的李敏亨就是这样的，家里附近的孩子们聚在一起玩的时候，李敏亨很少参与，偶尔有李东赫翻过院子栅栏找李敏亨的时候，李敏亨却说：“我要看书，不跟你胡闹。”  
那时候的孩子们之间的流行游戏，李敏亨从来不和大家一起玩，也有被妈妈管制着的原因。在做小孩子的时候就在每天花费着很多时间去学习，优秀着也骄傲着，好像不和包括李东赫在内的这些“坏孩子”厮混才是正常的，对李东赫邀请他去玩的那些游戏李敏亨只有一个评价：“幼稚”。  
李东赫却很喜欢他，在小孩子刚知道喜欢的年纪就喜欢上了李敏亨，其实也说不出为什么，这种事很难知道为什么，觉得他长得还算好看，觉得他很聪明很厉害，这些应该都包括在内吧。可是也有烦恼，对李敏亨不冷不热的态度觉得难过，还经常因为李敏亨不理他而生起气来，自己消化了一段时间之后想通了，觉得这些也是喜欢里的一部分，于是在接受了李敏亨带给他的所有情绪之后他就告白了，可正如每次拒绝他一起玩游戏的邀约一样，李东赫根本不知道自己被李敏亨拒绝了多少次。  
最后李东赫得出了结论，李敏亨人生中的热爱，应该只有学习。

两个人坐在车上，李东赫陷入了回忆，好像是想找一找自己当初喜欢上李敏亨的理由，最后却毫无结果。还是李敏亨先停止了沉默，他问了李东赫没有想到的话：“你喜欢上那个邻居了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“黄仁俊说的。”  
李东赫张着嘴，他很惊讶，然后咧着嘴哼哼地笑：“你是不是吃醋了？”  
李敏亨不说话，他不再问了，知道自己无论说什么都能被李东赫曲解成别的意思，索性直接换了话题：“你非要请我吃饭就是为了带我来这个地方？”  
“是啊。”李东赫说，“小时候你总看不上我们玩的游戏，那我们现在做的这些...也是吗？”  
他看着李敏亨，样子有些迫切，眼睛里露出的是期待的光亮。李敏亨却扭过头去看着窗外，他们的对话总是因为李敏亨的拒绝回答而中断。  
李东赫又说了一句：“我在做好事是不是。”不是在问李敏亨，甚至连个疑问句都不是，他从来都不指望李敏亨能回应他说的每一句话，所以有太多的话到最后都像是自言自语一样。  
车上放着一首歌，李东赫跟着哼唱起来，李敏亨这时候才开口问他：“你们之前在一起唱歌吗？我怎么不知道你还会唱歌。”  
李东赫轻快地嗯了一声，他的脸上再次露出了一些笑容：“你知道我写歌和唱歌的初衷是什么吗？”  
李敏亨等着他说话。  
李东赫却像是找到了报复李敏亨的方法，他也像总是沉默的李敏亨一样，没有回答这个问题。

2 变勇敢的理由

第一个暴露的并不是参与游行的人。  
上学的时候李东赫在厕所里看见了让人生气的画面，是并不少见的校园霸凌。有个孩子被狠狠地推到厕所隔间的门上，一边被打着也一边被问着问题：“你喜欢男的吧？”  
李东赫就在隔间的门里，他听见了那孩子不断求饶的声音，还有那群一定要得到答案的人：“你不是给老师写了很多情书吗？有人已经退学自杀了，你还敢在这个时候作案吗，我看你也想退学吧？要不然我把那些信拿给老师看看吧？”  
老师，喜欢同性老师的话，整个年级就只有一位男老师，也是最年轻的那个，李东赫马上就想起了那位算是帅气的，平时无比谦逊的男老师的脸。被打的男孩浑身发着抖，连背后的门都跟他一起震动着发出了响声。  
打人的声音并不好听，拳头和脚底都落在同一副脆弱的身体上，那孩子像个女孩子一样拔高了声音哭着，那些人却还在不断地逼他承认：“你是个同性恋吧？说话！”  
“是是……我是……我是……”  
然后是一阵哄笑，就像落实了什么罪名一样，大家一起发出了刺耳的笑声，和男孩啜泣的声音一同冲进李东赫的耳朵，很难听，难听死了。  
李东赫做了个错误决定，他打开了隔间的门，本来想让靠在门上的那孩子直接后仰进来的，却不太顺利，那孩子除了发抖以外无法用身体做到任何事情，门打开以后的确是向后倒下了，可就像死人一样，倒下去以后他闭上了眼睛，眼泪和尿液一起失禁了。  
站在马桶前的李东赫有些震惊，他和那几个在整个学校都很有名的流氓学生对视着，整个厕所里好像只有他们几个人。他不知道应该怎么办，其实可以当作是个意外，低头边说着对不起边走出去，他却没有这么做。站在那里像是发呆，余光里看见厕所的窗外一片花白，是太阳光充斥着的模样。在那片白光里李东赫作出了决定，他想弯腰想把地上的那孩子拽起来，所以迅速掐住了男孩的腋下，嘴里喊着：“快点进来！”  
口鼻里都憋着气，就像随时都会丧命一样地紧张着，可仍然没有成功，像是拖着一具很重的身体，在把人拉进隔间之前，他自己先被那群人拉出来摔在了地上。

那些校园流氓很会打人，裸露在外面的地方没有留下什么痕迹，但李东赫在这一天里不自然的姿势还是引起了李敏亨的注意。总是走路回家的李东赫难得在路边等着公交车，李敏亨从他身后走过去停住了。  
“你怎么了？”他问李东赫。  
李东赫装傻：“什么怎么了。”  
李敏亨只是猜测着，他试探地在李东赫身上拍了拍，李东赫咧着嘴躲开了他，这是很少的情况，李东赫主动和他拉开距离。  
公交车开来的时候李东赫动了动脚，然后是交叠的脚步声，李敏亨跟他一起上了车。两个人坐在最后一排，放学的时间也是太阳下落的时间，在移动着的车上，一片红色始终留在李东赫的眼睛里，他把头靠在玻璃上颠簸，又听见李敏亨在旁边问：“为什么被打了？”  
李东赫犹豫了一下，最后还是把早上的事告诉了李敏亨，李敏亨没说话，在自己到站的时候也直接把李东赫拽下了车，李东赫不太知道李敏亨要做什么，却很高兴，和李敏亨在一起的时候他总是很高兴，本来李敏亨抓着他的袖子，他却扭了扭胳膊，一点一点地曲起手直到和李敏亨的手握在一起。  
“敏亨，我们小时候每天都是这么一起上学放学的。”李东赫是笑着说话的，“那时候你不喜欢和我们玩，只有在路上我才能跟你好好说几句话。”  
李敏亨甩开了手：“那时候我们可没这么握着手回家。”  
还是把李东赫带回了家，妈妈在家里，开门的时候盯着李东赫，好像是认出来了，虽然是笑着的样子却不太欢迎。李敏亨家里很简单，可能因为刚搬进来不久所以没什么东西，他把李东赫带回了房间，然后从药箱里找了药膏和创可贴。  
“敏亨，你妈妈好像不太喜欢我，是不是怕我把她儿子抢走了？”李东赫开着玩笑说。  
李敏亨看了李东赫一眼：“我妈从小就不喜欢你，她不是有心脏病吗，总是心情不好，其实谁都不喜欢……你把衣服脱了。”  
李东赫知道李敏亨是想给他上药，但还是故意说：“跟我做爱吗敏亨？”  
他手脚利落，只给自己留了一条白色内裤，因为从小总喜欢在外面玩，所以皮肤有些黑。岔开两条腿坐在李敏亨的床上，李东赫毫不羞耻地展示自己的伤处，浑身不知有多少处淤青，甚至包括靠近私密处的大腿内侧。  
“为什么连这种地方都受伤了？”  
“他们踢的。”李东赫没觉得有什么，说话的语气像是邀功一样，“你知道的，我小时候打架就很厉害，但是这次我是保护别人的。”  
李敏亨又没接话，他把药膏挤在棉签上，轻轻地在李东赫的伤处打转，他说：“管好你自己吧。”  
到底还是没给李东赫的大腿内侧上药，李东赫却对李敏亨张开着两条腿，李敏亨不给他上药，他自己也不管。李敏亨收起了药箱，独自僵持的李东赫也觉得没什么意思，随后仰身倒在了床上，把李敏亨的被子在身上卷了一圈，刚上好的药都蹭在了被子上，看了一眼快要生气了的李敏亨的样子，他合上了眼皮。  
“我好疼敏亨。”李东赫闭着眼睛说，被子上有李敏亨的味道，他又把自己裹紧了一些，还盖住了半张脸，只露出一双眼睛和鼻梁，像小婴儿一样缩在那里，李敏亨没再追究他把药膏蹭到了自己的被子上。  
他问李东赫：“哪里疼。”  
“浑身都疼。”李东赫睁开眼睛，他突然问了李敏亨一句，“你是爱我的吧？”  
李敏亨毫不犹豫地回答着他：“不爱。”  
李东赫自言自语：“现在心脏也疼了。”

因为帮人出头而招惹上了那几个流氓学生，李东赫也开始被麻烦缠身了。就像病毒一样在学校里飞速扩散着，学生们以一传百，好像所有人都知道了学校里有一个正暗恋着男老师的同性恋，大家“默契”地保守着这个秘密，这件事像是地下河流一样蔓延，却始终没有传到老师的耳朵里。  
中午吃饭的时候李东赫和黄仁俊坐到了一起，他偷偷给黄仁俊展示身上的伤，很得意的样子：“看见没有，敏亨给我上药了，你说他会不会也有一点喜欢我？”  
黄仁俊没什么反应，只是哦了一声，他从李东赫的盘子里偷了一块五花肉：“要是再这么下去我估计你能被人打死。”  
“霸凌的人开始变多了，就欺负他一个人，我也不能见死不救吧，跟老师说也没什么用，那几个坏蛋肯定把那小子写的情书拿出来给老师，然后那小子就得被退学。”  
他又说：“除非去把那些情书偷来烧了，然后再随便他们去说，反正死无对证，再让老师以欺负同学为由抓他们。”  
其实他跟李敏亨也说过这个办法，可是李敏亨让他不要相信老师。那又该怎么办呢，他在路上乱转了一个小时，好像也没有更好的办法了，但是他想，应该也不会比现在更差了。  
有点紧张，李东赫从小到大做了太多冲动和莽撞的事情，每一件却都是紧张又害怕地做着，可因为好像很清楚自己想要什么，也清楚是为了什么而做，所以哪怕害怕着也都去做了。  
偷情书其实不太难，那几个坏小子是二班，李东赫在二班上体育课的时候从自己的班级里逃了课，从后门钻出去的时候李敏亨还回头看了他一眼，他弯着腰对着李敏亨比了个“嘘”，然后就消失了。  
被欺负的同学因为害怕而请了病假，李东赫抱着十几封情书跑出学校用公共电话跟他通话，李东赫说：“我偷出来了，你别害怕了。”  
电话那边问他：“你偷了多少？”  
一封一封地数下来，然后回答：“十四。”  
少了一封。  
那一封在男老师的抽屉里。

是不小心看到的，逃课的李东赫在第二天被老师叫到了办公室，后来李敏亨也进来交作业，男老师从抽屉里拿出了一个信封跟其他老师说：“这是一个学生早上给我的。”  
李东赫回头看了一眼，信封的样式和其他的情书是一样的，所以他认出来了。连思考的时间都没有，像是本能一样，他从男老师手里抢过了情书直接撕的粉碎，落在脚边像是踩着一层白灰。  
办公桌前的李敏亨很惊讶，连呼吸都屏住了，可李东赫的胸前却剧烈起伏着，也凶猛地喘着气，还来不及解释就听见男老师说了一句话。  
“我看过了，信里没有署名。”他问李东赫，“你写的吗？送来的人说是一个男同学写给我的。”  
李东赫盯着老师，说了不是，过了一会又说：“老师，你的学生被打了。”  
老师的脸上没有表情，也没有反应，就像早就知道了一切一样，他把桌子上的书翻开开始备课了。  
李东赫问：“老师你知道是不是？”  
男老师笑了：“你这孩子，管那么多闲事干什么？”  
很温柔也很谦逊的男老师还是露出了和平时一样的表情，没有追问也不对李东赫说的话做出任何反应，李东赫突然知道了李敏亨说的那句“不要相信老师”是什么意思。  
李敏亨终于把作业本放在了办公桌上，在走出办公室之前李东赫都没再说话，直到伸手开门的那一瞬间他才重新听见了李东赫的声音。  
李东赫问着：“老师，喜欢是错吗？”

走出办公室之后通过走廊上的窗户看见操场上来了一些人，好像是记者，像移动的蚂蚁一样，记者们靠近了课间休息的学生。  
下课时间的走廊里也来回经过着学生，李敏亨在班级门口等他，他问李东赫：“你是不是也想被退学？”  
李东赫看着李敏亨，扭曲的脸上好像在极力掩饰什么情绪，他说：“别用这种语气跟我说话，你能说出我哪里做错了再来骂我。”  
“我不是骂你，我就是想让你管好自己。”李敏亨说，“怎么谁的事你都管，邻居死了你游行，别人喜欢男老师你挨打……”  
“跟你有什么关系。”  
李东赫喘不过气来，他有些想对着李敏亨的脸吵架，可是胸口很闷也很难受，调整呼吸的时候李敏亨就在对面一动不动地看着他。似乎是还想说什么但是没有说出来，到底想怎么样呢，越不说就越是发闷，好像吵架都好一些。想说什么话就说出来吧，比起可以宣泄情绪的吵架更讨厌沉默，因为那是连伤口都无法看见的伤害。  
永远无法感同身受，因为是世界上使用着完全不同心脏的两个人。有点想哭出来，但是太丢脸了，忍耐了半天之后眼泪终于消失了，他用自己的感受问李敏亨:“敏亨，心里难受吗？”  
李敏亨摇了头。  
“知道为什么吗？”李东赫伸手戳了戳李敏亨的胸口，“如果所有的事情都可以跟你没关系，那么这里就永远都不会难受。”  
像是说着气话一样：“那我就希望你永远都不会难受吧敏亨。”李东赫放下了手，“我们永远都不会成为一样的人，我为了能堂堂正正地喜欢你所以努力了，虽然可能没什么用，但我还是从你转学回来的那天起就做出觉悟了。”  
他叫李敏亨的名字：“敏亨，我想把我的爱情变成光明世界。”

李敏亨听不懂东赫在说什么，好像是因为无法感知到相同的情绪所以脸上才会露出连单词都听不懂的表情。是走在两条路上的两个人，做着不相同的事，所知会的东西也是不一样的，到底还是不知道是谁长大的步子迈的更快了些，也不知道谁的想法才是正确的。李敏亨觉得李东赫做的那些事都是没有用的，游行是，帮被霸凌的人打架也是。总是多事的李东赫很认真，好像是很伟大的出发点吗，是想要改变这个无法允许不同爱情存在的世界吗？李敏亨觉得李东赫只会成为一个不聪明的牺牲者，而无法成为这个世界的英雄，因为他们所生活着的地方，从来都是热爱合流的排外世界。  
李敏亨所认为的李东赫，是不太聪明的，学习不好的。总是冲动做事，没有计划地开始，行为也不太成熟，要说唯一的优点，和那些缺点并存着的，勉强算的上是勇敢。黄仁俊说不是，起码还得再加上一条算不上优点的优点：不要脸。  
说这样的话的时候黄仁俊和李东赫还是在那个叫full sun的二楼。他们前几天开玩笑说，这地方本来是full sun音乐协会，最近可能要叫学生反动协会了，所有人又开始叫李东赫“李会长”。这天晚上李会长又不太高兴，吃完饭就从家里跑了出来，黄仁俊撅着屁股趴在纸板上写作业，说自己已经一周没交作业了，他们班老师警告他，再不写作业就找家长。  
“连游行你都参加了，还怕因为这种小事找家长？”李东赫说。  
“那不一样，游行的事如果被发现我可能就只有两条路。”黄仁俊掰着手指头说，“要么我离家出走再也不回家，要么我在家呆着被我爸骂死，但是现在眼皮底下就一个作业，我也不能为了作业这种小事就要死要活的。”  
李东赫哦了一声，更不高兴了：“说到游行，刚才吃饭的时候看电视，又播游行新闻了，我妈看了我一眼，问我，这里面没有你吧，还有邻居家死的那小子，你总跟他一起玩，你没跟他学坏吧？”  
李东赫叹了气：“她如果知道我从十一岁开始就知道自己喜欢男的而且直到现在都没放弃他心里的优秀孩子李敏亨，可能我也会被她逼死。”  
“下课的时候我看见你和他在走廊上想快哭了一样站了半天，怎么回事？”  
说起李敏亨来李东赫更生气，他本来正翻着歌词本，想起白天的事气地差点把歌词本撕了，然后就说起赌气话来：“要不然我别喜欢他了，他也没什么好的，从小到大都看不起我，小时候觉得我幼稚，现在觉得我多管闲事，他这个人没感情，根本不会喜欢任何人。”  
从开学到现在，这几句话都不知道被李东赫说过多少次了，黄仁俊全当没听见，他也知道李东赫说话不算数，这种事又不是说停就停的车子。  
也知道黄仁俊不会理自己，李东赫短暂地生了气之后又重新拿起歌词本找歌词，他抱起了身后的吉他，唱了那首他写了两年才写好旋律的歌，歌词是支离破碎的，写来写去总是写不出来，所以旋律里一直被大片大片“啦啦啦”的声音占据着。  
本来好像都平静下来了，却在唱歌的时候又变了表情，其实是一直压抑着的，在安静的时间里就会重新爆发出来，连委屈这种情绪都会像洪水一样汹涌，那该有多么委屈呢，所有的一切都让他觉得委屈，只是安静地想着就会不停地哭，李敏亨，老师，妈妈，还有他得不到的光明的世界。  
他不唱了，因为声音已经开始发抖了，把吉他放下之后猛地用手按住眼睛，把双眼埋进一片黑色里没有声音地哭着，然后又对黄仁俊用真挚的声音说了一次：“我觉得我不要喜欢他了吧。”  
白天在走廊说完话以后，两个人就开始了冷战，其实只是李东赫单方面觉得是在冷战，因为李敏亨本来也不太主动跟他说话。他也不生李敏亨的气，很早以前他就知道他喜欢上的李敏亨是个怎样冷漠的人，也很少认为自己能打动李敏亨，因为他知道在李敏亨眼里，他像宝贝一样的喜欢可能都是垃圾。可是又能怎么办呢，这是从十一岁那年就开始的一切。

十一岁的时候很小，当时他就没有畏惧地把自己的喜欢告诉了李敏亨，不是因为那时候比现在更有勇气，而是因为那时候的李东赫还不知道在这个世界上，男生喜欢男生是不被允许的，是有罪的。  
直到那个也喜欢男生的新邻居搬来以后，把“同性恋”这个词带给了他。  
那是一扇门，把这个世界分成了黑暗和光明。本来不知道那是个黑暗的世界，因为那里面装的是他对李敏亨的爱情。怎么会黑暗呢？十六岁的时候邻居那孩子特别高兴地给李东赫介绍自己的男朋友，三个人从家里偷了啤酒出来庆祝。李东赫记得那天晚上，在很黑的废弃公园里，他把腿挂在很高的石阶上荡来荡去，公园里没有灯，可是回忆里的画面根本就不用照明。  
就像是电影一样，他的爱情电影在十一岁的某一天，那个叫李敏亨的男主角退场之后也没有结束放映，因为失去了主演所以本以为电影的后半段都是空白胶带，却并不是，不是后半段，而是中段，也不是空白胶带，而是李东赫的独白。  
他给李敏亨写了很多信，但因为不知道李敏亨搬去了哪里所以没有一封信被寄出去。每封信的开头都是固定的“我们敏亨”，字迹是不一样的，在不停写着信的时间里长大了，字也变得好看起来。这些信有些很短，有些很长，有时候像是写日记，里面都是琐碎的废话，有时候纸上只有一句话：我们敏亨，很想你。  
虽然充满着思念的苦痛可因为是可以安放喜欢的地方，又怎么会黑暗呢？那天晚上在台阶上邻居那孩子笑着的样子像是有光在他的脸上亮了起来，所以爱情是一件很好的事吧，为什么会黑暗呢。于是那天晚上回家李东赫在给李敏亨的信里说了这样的话：“喜欢你的世界不会是黑暗的。”  
几天之后邻居孩子又突然让李东赫陪他去医院。白色的墙总让人觉得很冷，好像不开窗都能钻进来很冷的风，李东赫站在病房里一直发抖，他看见床上躺着的昏睡的人，他和那个人是第一次见面，浑身都被缠着纱布，一条腿还被架了起来，邻居孩子简单地介绍：“跟家里坦白了，他爸爸脾气本来就不好，总喝酒，这次差点把他打死了。”

有一个地方，认识了很久邻居孩子都没带李东赫去过，那是一些人聚会的地方，就像那时候还是音乐协会的full sun一样，那群孩子也有那样的一个地方，是一间地下室，在一片生长密集的巷子里的某一条。李东赫第一次去的时候邻居男孩指给他看：“这边的巷子都长的差不多，我们的是巷子口的电线杆上挂着几根破烂布条的那个。”  
地下室很小，里面很乱，墙上贴着很多半裸的外国男人海报，地上铺着有点脏的被子，旁边倒着很多喝完的啤酒罐，有好几个小子坐在那之中抽烟打着花牌，其中一个抬头看了李东赫一眼，问邻居男孩：“又一个？”  
“不是，我家邻居，等一下要去吃饭，我顺路过来拿点东西就走。”  
邻居孩子装模作样地在抽屉里摸了半天，拉开抽屉的时候李东赫看见了里面放着好几个小盒子，他认得，是安全套。  
“这是什么地方？”从巷子里出来的时候李东赫问。  
邻居孩子告诉他：“男同性恋学生聚会交友的地方，因为见不得光，没法光明正大地找男朋友解决那个需求，所以就有了这个地方，已经有点名气了，有些人会自己找过来，大家互相认识或者……做那种事。”  
邻居孩子并没有在这个地方把李东赫的性向交代出来，李东赫偶尔跟着在这里出没的时候总是用着“邻居”身份。他在这里看见了很多的男学生，似乎真的是个暗地里挺出名的地方，各个学校的人都有。李东赫在这里第一次看见了同性的吻，好像是疯狂陷入了爱情的孩子，在地下室里吻地难舍难分，出了有些憋闷的地下室之后，明明站在了阳光下却开始鬼鬼祟祟了，其中一个像小偷一样到处地看，确认周边没有人之后才又亲了亲另一个。李东赫站在他们身后不远，看见他们在小心地接吻之后笑着分开，李东赫竟然就这么在那天的太阳底下流了眼泪。  
他始终记得那句话，见不得光……见不得光，可是他们就只能在靠着人造灯才能驱离黑暗的地下室里生活了吗，他又给敏亨写了信，他在信里问：敏亨，我有点害怕，以后我也会这样生活吗？  
那时候他还没有答案，后来邻居孩子自杀，地下室的孩子们也消失了。李东赫站在巷子口看着风，风把电线杆上挂着的布条吹的轻轻飘飘，带着破烂的面貌却欲望着自由，就像他们的生命。  
李东赫给李敏亨的信又多了一封，这一次他说：敏亨，是活在黑暗里吧。

本以为这一生都不会再见到李敏亨了，可就在学校因为自杀事件而一片混沌的时候，李敏亨转学到了临江中学，和李东赫同一个班。第一眼其实有点恍惚，李东赫并没有认出他来，李敏亨有些变了样子，是比李东赫想象中还要好的模样。自我介绍时李敏亨说出了自己的名字，李东赫觉得自己好像在那一瞬间生了病，他差点从凳子上摔下来歪倒在地上。爱情恢复了运作，那部属于李东赫和李敏亨的电影结束了李东赫一个人漫长的独角戏份，他终于停止了独白。  
十一岁的时候，李敏亨在李东赫的心里埋下了种子，那些种子长成了成片的野草，那就是李东赫的爱情世界，也是他的乐园。他独自在那里生活了很久，因为李敏亨始终不出现，  
他还在那里放了火，想要压抑那些折磨着他却无处可去的喜欢。天上一片灰白，不知从什么时候开始一直是蒙蒙的颜色，好像是因为亲眼看见了乐园外面发生的事情，那些本来就不明亮的灰色更加暗了下去，在变成黑色之后再也没有明亮起来。  
可是后来李敏亨回来了，那一瞬间乐园里猛然开始充满了李东赫的爱。野草丛里开出了无数的花，李东赫却看不清那些美丽的花的颜色，要看清才行，因为李敏亨而绽放着的像花一样的爱情，不想让它们沉浸在黑暗里，无论李敏亨会不会走到他的乐园里来，都想让乐园里的花开在光的下面，所以他组织了游行，所以他帮被霸凌的学生偷了情书，所以他对李敏亨说：“我想把我的爱情变成光明世界。”  
只是想光明正大地喜欢李敏亨，这是他勇敢的理由。

3 不知名的罪

学校外面聚集着一些记者，平时在学校里做“监视”的主任和保安都到门口阻拦记者去了。李东赫出门迟了，借了邻居的自行车，骑到江边遇见了疾步行走的李敏。风有些凉，昨天还像夏天一样，转眼就降了温，其实已经快十月份了，今年的秋天推迟而来，水面被早上的太阳推来一层又一层的光亮，然后被风吹成白珍珠在江面上洒满了。  
李东赫跟在李敏亨身后按了自行车铃，他大声喊：“李敏亨！快跑！迟到了！”  
李敏亨低头看了一眼手表，已经迟了五分钟，可离学校还有一段距离，他没跟李东赫说话，但是加快了脚步。  
李东赫把车骑到他前面走S线，弯来绕去地挡着李敏亨的路，他说：“敏亨，反正已经迟到了，干脆跟我逃课一天吧。”  
“你是不是不准备上大学了？”李敏亨问他。  
“不上，学习不好，高中毕业以后就去工作了，敏亨……上首尔大吗？”  
李敏亨嗯了一声。  
“真好。”李东赫说，他回头看了一眼自行车后座示意李敏亨上来，“我带你去学校吧，不知道今天值查的是哪个主任，要是那个姓李的，估计咱俩得在操场上罚站两个小时。”  
李敏亨上了车，李东赫骑地很快，一直沿着江边，他能感觉到李敏亨的身体在后座挨着他，他又说了一句：“真好。”  
过了一会他问李敏亨：“没发现我在跟你冷战吧敏亨？”  
“发现了，你昨天都没跟我说话。”李敏亨说，“你生气了。”  
“我不生气。”李东赫又重复了一次，“我不生气，没什么生气的。虽然是本来就知道的事，但还是会在某个瞬间觉得，敏亨和我真的不是一个世界上的人。所以有点难过，想继续冷战的，但是你本来也不太跟我说话，我如果不主动的话，可能就会变成永远的冷战。我就想，算了，反正我既不能忍住不喜欢你，也忍不住不跟你说话，那能怎么办，还是继续难过吧。”  
经过路口的时候突然有辆车拐了出来，自行车晃了两下，李东赫还是没扶住，连带着李敏亨也一起摔在了地上。李东赫对着呼啸而过的车屁股骂了句脏话，李敏亨先站起来扶他，他坐在地上不动，李敏亨伸着手，他也伸出手，却只是给李敏亨拍了拍膝盖，他仰着脸说：“脏了。”  
李敏亨忽然被他拍地腿软了一下，李东赫的眼睛在太阳底下也乌秃秃的不见光华，他就那样看着李敏亨蹲下来，还笑了一下，说自己摔的腿疼，让李敏亨背他。  
李敏亨看看李东赫的脚和腿，好像没什么事，没有出血，也还没肿起来。他脱了李东赫的鞋，摸摸脚背，李东赫没什么反应，摸摸脚腕，李东赫也不出声，李敏亨觉得李东赫是在跟他耍赖，就问李东赫：“哪疼？”  
李东赫抓着他的手从校服的裤腿底下往里伸，说：“上面。”  
李敏亨不信，但已经摸到了李东赫的小腿，李东赫的小腿很细，也很滑，他的手在深蓝色的制服裤子里轻轻动弹，每摸一个地方就问李东赫一句：“这里疼吗？”  
李东赫配合地嗷嗷叫唤，好像浑身上下没有不疼的地方，边叫还边咒骂刚才的“肇事”车主，他跟李敏亨说：“敏亨，我教你骂人吧？”  
“我骂人干什么？”  
“那车差点把咱俩给撞死了！”  
“哪有那么夸张。”  
李东赫撇了撇嘴，他抬头连着骂了好一串脏话，又忽然“诶？”了一声，那辆“肇事车”开回来了。

车主是一个二十岁左右的男人，记者，胸前带着工作牌，姓金。金记者下车先道了歉，说是因为赶时间才开车有些快了。他看李东赫在地上坐着，问他有没有事，刚才还骂地来劲的李东赫现在老实起来了，他看了一眼李敏亨，说：“敏亨扶我起来。”  
李敏亨直接掐着他的腋下把人提了起来。  
“你们是临江中学的学生吗？”金记者问。  
制服外套的胸前只挂着学生的名牌而没有学校名字，李东赫点点头：“昨天我们学校就开始来记者了，你们为什么来的？”  
他扶着李敏亨的肩膀，问出这句话的时候李敏亨又看了一眼手表：“东赫，迟到了。”  
金记者轻描淡写的：“因为最近学生自杀和游行的事。你们学校学生自杀的事前一阵不是上新闻了吗，接着又有人游行，里面也有你们临江中学的学生，社长想让我们抢个后续，出个专栏。”  
李敏亨对人有些敌意，他拉着李东赫想走，李东赫翘着一只脚说自己走不动，金记者在旁边说可以开车送他们到学校，被李敏亨婉拒了，他说：“不用，我们得把自行车骑过去。”  
金记者耸了耸肩膀：“我也正要去你们学校，我们社别的记者一大早就过来了，还有其他新闻社的人，我怕他们为了抢新闻出乱子才着急过来的，结果没想到差点撞着你们，抱歉。”  
他给了李东赫一张名片：“你们身体如果有什么不舒服可以随时联系我。”  
李东赫收了名片，随手揣在裤子口袋里，金记者又开车走了，李敏亨也把自行车扶了起来，李东赫的目光在他身上飘来飘去的，问：“你会骑自行车了？”  
李敏亨点头。  
“我记得你小时候不会，也不爱运动。”  
李敏亨说：“上车吧。”  
侧坐在了自行车后座上，他比刚才的李敏亨大方多了，刚上车就搂住了李敏亨的腰。李敏亨扭头看了一眼，他不松手，还变本加厉地把脸也贴在了李敏亨的后背上。校服没熨好，李东赫脸挨着的地方有些褶子，他用鼻子蹭了蹭，然后把自己的整张脸都扑在李敏亨的背上喘气。  
李东赫的制服扣子没系，风一直没有停，把衣服吹地向后飘摆，李东赫忽然把手伸到了空中，像是举着什么东西，他大声问李敏亨：“小时候你给我买过一个风车，记得吧？”  
“记得。”李敏亨说，“放学路上，你看见有人卖风车，很想要但是钱不够，我就给你买了一个，你天天带着去上学，但是后来坏了，你还给埋了。”  
“那个风车特别漂亮，是我这辈子见过的最漂亮的风车。”李东赫说的有些夸张，但是很高兴的，他把李敏亨搂地更紧了，像是使劲地勒着，又有些遗憾，“只不过我做错了一件事，埋掉之后，那个风车在我梦里转了一个月，我觉得那是风车在给我托梦，它告诉我不应该把风埋进土里。”  
李东赫的想法总跟别人不一样，有的时候很奇怪，有的时候很奇妙，李敏亨说他：“疯疯癫癫的。”  
但其实有点想笑的，李敏亨想起那个风车的样子来了，李东赫认为的全世界漂亮的小风车。颜色很花哨，不知道用什么做的，风吹起来哗啦哗啦地响，上面还洒着金粉似的发光，有点像阳光底下的江水，但不如水漂亮，不过当时有不少女孩子喜欢。他记得那年，他和李东赫十一岁，也是这样一个多风的秋天，卖风车的停在路边，他们两个挤在一群同年龄的小女孩子里，男孩子发育晚，还没她们高。明明都是一样的风车，李东赫却仰着脖子选了半天，买回去之后不知道怎么就那么喜欢，本来在巷子里还跟别人玩的，有了风车以后就只来回跑着看风车转动的样子了。  
李敏亨说：“我搬走之前还重新给你买了一个，插在你家门口了。”  
“嗯？没有！”李东赫差点从车上跳下来，“我没看见。”  
“我买了，但是我跟我妈是早上五点多搬走的，你还没醒，我就没敲门喊你。”  
李东赫又开始说李敏亨不爱听的：“你还对我挺好的，你其实喜欢我吧敏亨？”

已经能看见学校了，学校外面连记者带摄像，或许还有助理，一共有七八个人，金记者也在里面。李敏亨在校门口停了自行车，李东赫下车的时候一瘸一拐的，李主任一眼就看见了这两个人。值查主任一般每天早上都会站在校门口检查学生的仪容仪表，也抓迟到或是乱入的非本校学生。今天因为记者的围攻，穿着刻板黑西装的主任来了四个，迟到了将近半小时的李敏亨和李东赫吸引了全部人的注意力，就连本来吵闹着争辩着什么的记者都安静了下来。  
李敏亨和李东赫低着头，李主任握着教尺虎视眈眈，是要罚站的，李东赫在心里默算迟到半小时要背罚站多久，李敏亨却先说了话：“拐弯的时候冲出来一辆车，差点出了车祸，东赫脚崴了，所以迟到了，罚站我来站，东赫要先去医务室。”  
李主任打量着两个人，似乎是不太相信，他的脸本身长得就有些奇怪，大小眼很严重，左脸和右脸像是不同的人，他故意和李敏亨说了一句：“有什么事不要耽误学习。”  
李敏亨回答：“知道。”  
李敏亨一直看着李东赫的腿，其实也不知道他的腿是不是真的受伤了，因为李东赫从小就很会装病装疼，现在也是，李东赫一直夸张地抬着左脚，站着晃来晃去的，最后还没站稳差点往前撞到李主任身上。  
金记者过来说了几句话，他证明李敏亨说的都是事实，又问李东赫用不用去医院，李东赫摆摆手。李敏亨看了一眼李主任，半蹲着要背李东赫，他报备了一声说先去医务室。  
记者的事惊动了校长，校长又带着两个老师过来了，校门口重新陷入骚乱，李主任一时间也顾不上这两个学生，李东赫趴在李敏亨的后背上搂着他的脖子小声说：“出了那些事以后，平时勾肩搭背都要被那个老东西审讯，你说我现在趴在你身上会不会直接被他定罪？”  
李敏亨问他：“定罪以后会怎么样？”  
“会……”李东赫想了想，“我的话，会被学校退学，被我爸妈打，可是他们定不了我的罪，没有敏亨的话，我的罪就是不成立的，而李敏亨同学根本就不愿意配合我犯罪。”  
李敏亨却说了一句：“可是这根本就不是罪。”  
李东赫抿嘴笑着：“我知道，可是罪这个东西呢，其实很奇怪，有人觉得我错了，那我就是别人的罪人，可是我不想去做别人的罪人，我只接受自己给自己判的罪。”  
“东赫给自己判罪了吗？”  
这次李东赫回答地很坚定：“没有，我没有罪。”  
他在李敏亨的后背上扭头看了一眼，校方和记者的交涉已经听不清了，校门口还是黑压压的一片，没人注意他们。教学楼上有很多开了窗户的班级，白色的窗帘布被向着教室里投入的风吹的一荡又一荡，李敏亨的头发也是，被风吹乱的样子像是柔软的小草，李东赫想起了他的乐园，那个只建造在他心里的乐园。  
李东赫很喜欢这些，因为他很喜欢风，小时候就是，在其他孩子喜欢雨和雪的时候，唯独李东赫自己一个人喜欢风。是从什么时候开始的呢，比买风车的日子出现的还要早，只不过还是那一年，记忆总是有限的，所以有些事情会模糊的像梦一样。是在放学的路上吧，他已经忘记了李敏亨走在他身后的原因，只记得自己停下来回头喊了李敏亨的名字，那是李敏亨第一次也是唯一一次跑向他，像是一只被锁在笼子里的金丝雀得到了自由，这只鸟终于飞进了风里，好像也是那一刻，李东赫的乐园建成了。  
可那只小鸟却没有飞进他的乐园。  
李东赫叹了口气，他捏了李敏亨的耳朵，又理了理李敏亨的头发，最后声音很轻地问：“像敏亨这样的人，一定没有罪吧？”  
“我有。”李敏亨的声音有点奇怪，他说，“我有。”

4 变成透明的吻

李东赫和黄仁俊又在full sun开会，因为不到周三聚会的日子，所以整个二楼只有他们两个人。李东赫正用十分奇怪的姿势趴在地上写歌词，黄仁俊盯着李东赫挽着裤腿抬高的左脚看了半天，露在外面的皮肤没有红也没有肿起来，怎么都看不出伤在了哪里。  
“你举这么高干什么？”黄仁俊问，“不是差点出车祸了吗，进来就跟我显摆半天，你这条腿看着比我还健康，还用李敏亨背你去医务室？”  
李东赫看着歌词本却不知道写什么，他把笔夹在耳朵上瞪了一眼黄仁俊：“没伤，我今天回家都没洗澡，因为敏亨摸了我的腿，我不舍得洗。”  
黄仁俊“哦”了一声：“反正你黑，不洗也看不出来。”  
李东赫还是像展览似地高举着腿，他把脚又往上搬了搬，几乎抬到了头顶，黄仁俊从来不知道他还有这个本领，瞪着眼睛看了半天才缓过劲来。  
李东赫和黄仁俊炫耀：“不知道吧，我从小身体就特别软，有时候像站不住似的，经常摔，一摔就假哭，不是有个故事叫狼来了吗，因为我总骗人，别人都当我是狼来了，只有敏亨总被我骗。”  
黄仁俊问他：“敏亨真对你一点意思都没有吗？”  
“没有……吧，虽然我总是厚脸皮地说他肯定喜欢我，但也知道根本不可能，不过我得过且过，反正他没表现出太讨厌我的样子，我就继续赖着他了。”  
“我看不一定，他对你不好，对别人更差，其他人他连看都不看一眼，但是他还跟你一起逃课一起迟到，又帮你上药……”  
才说到一半就被李东赫捂住了嘴：“我告诉你黄仁俊你可别给我希望。”  
黄仁俊拍掉他的手，啪的一声，李东赫嗷了一嗓子，手背马上就红了一片，耳朵上挂着的笔也掉到地上去了，他把笔捡起来直接在地上铺着的纸板上写字：敏亨对东赫的美丽爱情记事。  
黄仁俊看了一眼，说了一句：“有病。”  
李东赫又在标题下面继续写小字：陪东赫逃课一次，和东赫一起到full sun协会一次，和东赫一起在食堂吃饭两次，带东赫回家上药一次，和东赫一起迟到一次，背背东赫一次……  
一句话一行，每行的末尾还都被李东赫画上了一个小小的笑脸，这些笔迹在有些土黄色的纸板上显得不太清晰，黄仁俊故意嫌弃他：“不要随便破坏我家东西，能不能写到你自己的歌词本上？”  
李东赫嚣张地给黄仁俊看歌词本：“没剩几页了，我怕接下来的十月敏亨对我的爱情记事越来越多，我的歌词本写不下……我警告你黄仁俊，就算你家房子塌了这块纸板也不许给我扔。”  
说着嚣张的话，表情却悄悄地黯淡下来，脸上露出了难过的样子，但还是捂着眼睛对黄仁俊接着说：“仁俊，你知道吧，敏亨对东赫的美丽爱情，我只有这里可以写了。”  
李东赫很少哭，也度过了很多没有眼泪的日子，后来却好像在十七岁的秋天突然找回了一切知觉，为了再次降临的黑暗世界，为了并不存在的乐园，为了谎言一般的爱情，虽然极力忍耐却还是会不停地流下眼泪。李东赫很疯，就像full sun的人经常说的，李东赫是个小疯子，游行的时候很勇敢，结束后从踏进full sun的第一秒就害怕地哇哇大叫，没受伤的时候总是装的很疼，难受的时候却会变成一动不动的雕塑，也总是夸张地对李敏亨说着“我知道敏亨一定也喜欢我”，可其实他从来都没有这么想过，他的心里吹满了绝望的风，绝望地快死了，但他还是笑着对黄仁俊说：“我只有放弃这一条路不能去走。”为什么呢。为什么又笑又哭呢，因为东赫很喜欢敏亨，而敏亨对东赫的美丽爱情，是并不存在的臆想和谎言吧。  
李东赫又抱着膝盖面对着墙，黄仁俊打开了七点的“恋爱之音”。两个人都不说话，只是安静地听着郑主播连线，有一个女孩说自己是某校高二的学生，最近喜欢上了一个男生。  
“但是那个男生，怎么说呢，应该有很多人喜欢他吧，长得很帅，学习也很好，不过人很冷漠的，谁都不理，所以就……有点不知道他在想什么，我们学校下个月校庆，我有点想在校庆上跟他表白，不过成功率应该为零，而且我们学校最近发生了很多事，连那个……记者都来了，好像就是因为学生恋爱的问题，所以这种情况的话郑主播觉得我还应不应该跟他表白呢？”  
郑主播笑了一下，接着话问他：“学生恋爱的问题怎么会惊动记者呢？”  
“因为，那个，最近有同性在一起的学生新闻，之前也出了一些事，有一个男生给男老师写情书的事情好像今天也被曝光给了记者，那位老师还接受采访来着。”  
“是这样……”  
李东赫没再听郑主播接下来说的话，他忽然转过身来跟黄仁俊对视，两人同时说了不同的话。  
黄仁俊问：“那男的是不是李敏亨？”  
李东赫说：“怎么又曝光新的了？”  
李东赫起身就要下楼，踩着楼梯的声音急促而剧烈地响了起来，他在楼下商店又给那个写情书的同学打了电话，问今天到底发生了什么事，电话那头的声音很小，他说：“本来那件事就有好多人知道，有人偷偷告诉了其中一个记者，放学的时候那个记者带着摄像本来想拍我，但是被另一个很年轻的记者拦住了，然后他们好像因为什么事情吵起来了，一个要拍一个不让拍。”  
李敏亨想起了今早校门口那些记者的样子，他又问：“不让拍的年轻记者是不是二十多岁？很高很瘦，穿着黑衣服？”  
“对，他好像挺好的，要走的时候还安慰我，让我别害怕，对我说喜欢男老师不是丢人的事。”

即将开始的十月份里临江中学会发生很多已知的事情，比如一周后的高二体能测试，比如半个月后的临江校庆，对于李东赫来说，这两件都是值得高兴的事。他从小到大一直找不到学习的乐趣，脑袋其实不太聪明，就算有点小本事也根本没有用在学习上。他坐在教室的后门附近，上课的时候总盯着李敏亨的后背看，今天的李敏亨有些消沉，弯着后背趴在桌子上，很少抬起头来。  
李东赫写了张小纸条让前面的人传给李敏亨，李敏亨身后的同学把纸条递给他，他知道是李东赫给的，回头看的时候李东赫冲他挤眼睛，还做了个什么口型，李敏亨没看清，他摇了摇头，准备把头转回去了，李东赫又故意发出“呲呲——”的声音吸引他的注意。  
呲来呲去的李东赫被老师发现了，老师把他拎到黑板旁边罚站，他更明目张胆地看起李敏亨来，还示意他看纸条，李敏亨悄悄把纸条打开了，上面写着的字是：我们敏亨，不要生病和难过。  
体育课的时候李敏亨请假了，说自己头疼，应该是感冒了，老师准了假，所有人下楼去上体育课的时候李敏亨自己一个人趴在桌子上。  
下午三点，桌子上一半明亮一半阴影，又没有风了，窗帘安静地垂在窗台上。李敏亨突然听见楼下有人喊自己的名字，是很熟悉的声音，除了李东赫再不会是其他人。  
为了过几天的体能测试，这周的体育课基本都是运动练习，李东赫刚练完短跑，气喘吁吁地站在操场上，像周围没有人一样地大喊着李敏亨：”敏亨你等我！我去医务室给你拿感冒药！”  
操场上充盈了太多的光明，李东赫的脸被光照的白了一些，高高仰着头的样子很漂亮，身上的制服换成了运动服，因为热而挽起了衣服袖子，就连裤子也卷起来了，卷的很高，已经到了膝盖上面，胳膊和小腿都很细，好像是瘦了，也好像是长大了，脸也变得瘦削起来，长得很漂亮，笑起来的样子也很漂亮，可是转眼他就从李敏亨的眼睛里消失了，应该是去了医务室。李敏亨揉了揉眼睛，好像因为涌进了大片大片的光而觉得不太适应，眨眼时眼皮里总像夹着一片会发光的纸片，离开窗户往墙上看去的时候总觉得墙壁上留下了李东赫站在操场上的影子。  
李东赫拿完药上楼的时候李敏亨正坐在座位上看书，李东赫接了热水，然后跨着腿倒坐在李敏亨前桌的凳子上，他用两只手遮着李敏亨的书，又把下巴垫在手背上，像哄孩子一样对李敏亨说：“我们敏亨吃药吧，还剩半节课，可以睡一会儿。”  
李敏亨没拿桌子上的药，只是喝了一口杯子里的水，李东赫趴在自己的手上像只小狗一样抬着眼睛往上看李敏亨，他问：“头疼吗？”  
李敏亨犹豫了一下才点头。  
李东赫从凳子上起来，两条腿跨站在李敏亨凳子的两边，膝盖碰着李敏亨的腿，不再是仰着脸了，他低着头看坐着的李敏亨，然后轻轻地伸出手来给李敏亨揉按着太阳穴。  
李敏亨的嘴唇被水润湿了，带着柔软而莹亮的光泽，李东赫忽然用手捂住了李敏亨的眼睛，他亲在了李敏亨的嘴唇上。  
手很快从李敏亨的眼睛上放下来了，李东赫在笑，不太自然，嘴唇都紧张地发抖了，李敏亨问了一句:“怎么了吗，笑什么？”  
李东赫很高兴李敏亨没有觉察出他粗糙又迅速的吻，像是一张纸片轻轻贴上来，就连他自己都恍惚觉得自己刚才好像真的没做什么。他想李敏亨如果知道一定会生气的，他不想让李敏亨生气，所以不敢多说什么话，他过分满足于这个自己都没尝出滋味的吻，一时间脸也红了起来。他从李敏亨身边起来，运动裤还是卷在大腿上，李敏亨盯着看着一会儿，又喝了一口水，却始终没吃感冒药。  
因为晚上要和黄仁俊排练校庆的节目，李东赫把吉他背来了学校，他想换种方式表达心情，于是抱着吉他要给李敏亨唱歌。是他和黄仁俊之前写好的曲子，他们写了很多曲子，很多都没有歌词，李东赫没拿出歌词本，因为整本歌词本上其实只有一首翻来覆去也写不好的歌，他好像只是心情好，所以随口编了歌词给李敏亨唱了几句。  
他唱着：是这么容易就幸福的人，是因为你而重获新生的人，过去的眼泪总像水一样淌出来，不再难过的日子不应该只有今天……  
李敏亨低头自己揉着太阳穴，在李东赫唱歌的声音消失时他问了一个问题：“东赫，怎么才能不难过呢？”  
李东赫摇了摇头。  
“不喜欢我会快乐一点吗？”  
李东赫又摇头。  
“我喜欢你的话会快乐一点吗？”  
李东赫还是摇头，他说：“我不能在这样的世界上那么卑微地喜欢敏亨，我也不能让敏亨像我一样活在这样的世上。”  
他好像又说了李敏亨听不懂的话，他知道李敏亨听不懂，所以他觉得李敏亨一定经常觉得他是个疯子，可是这种话要怎么解释给李敏亨听呢，没必要的，因为他喜欢的人是男生，而李敏亨和他根本就不是同一个世界上的人。

他逃走了，拿着杯子说要再去给李敏亨接热水。出了教室却在走廊上遇见了几个人，是那群记者，好像因为什么事发生了争执，那位金记者也在其中，似乎很生气，声音在空荡的走廊上震动着。  
“我昨天不是跟你说了好几次吗？不能顺应校方的意思写新闻，你现在拿这种新闻稿说学校做的对，我们后面还怎么做节目？”  
“但是临江校长说如果把所有问题都指向学校，他们就不接受采访了……”  
金记者放低了声音：“我们……”  
话还没说完金记者就看见了站在走廊上的李东赫，他认出李东赫来了，过来打了招呼：“你的腿没什么事吧？”  
“没事，就是崴了一下，已经好了。”  
“你怎么没上课？”  
李东赫举了举手里的杯子：“我们体育课，同学感冒了，我给他那个，接热水。”  
他看了一眼金记者，金记者很年轻，样子也很温和，他又想起昨天那位同学在电话里说金记者安慰他的事，还有刚才他和别的记者争吵的话，李东赫想，这应该是个好人吧。  
这个好人把李东赫拉到了楼梯上：“你现在方便吧，我听说了一点事想问问你。”  
“……我方不方便都已经被你拽过来了。”  
金记者不好意思地笑了笑：“昨天有学生跟我们说，有位男同学因为喜欢男老师而被其他学生欺负，有这回事吧。”  
李东赫没说话。  
“那位被霸凌的同学昨天我已经见过了，我没让我们社其他记者采访他，不过我还听说，在他受欺负的时候你还帮他打过几次架？我能问问原因吗？”  
李东赫低头找着水杯上刚才李敏亨喝过的唇印，然后才答了一句：“能有什么原因，整个高二都知道我特别爱管闲事。”  
金记者始终在笑，他拍拍李东赫的肩膀：“你别这么紧张。”他又摊开手，“你看我既没带摄像机也没带采访稿，就是随便问几句，我也比你大不了多少，别拘谨。”  
李东赫好像在窗户投进来的光里找到了李敏亨嘴唇留下的痕迹，他对着那个地方把杯子里的最后一口水喝完了。  
“前一阵的自杀和游行新闻出来之后，很多新闻社都接到了电话，各种人打来的，有人骂学校混账，有人骂学生变态……昨天采访了你们校长，他说在自杀事件被曝光之后，学校收到了很多匿名谩骂信，都是指责学校对自杀学生处分有误的，紧接着又有学生开始游行，你们可能不知道，其实有好多人都挺支持游行学生的，社长好不容易争取到了一个午夜档半小时的节目时间，所以我们想把事件再放大引起更多人重视。”  
“很多人支持......吗。”

周三晚上七点，full sun协会又聚集了很多人。黄仁俊从楼下拿了好些吃的上来，李东赫又趴在地上给李敏亨写信，黄仁俊狠拍了一下李东赫的屁股，扔给他一个信封。李东赫最近跟不知道是谁的人通了信，一个星期前第一封信出现在了full sun楼下的破信箱里，信封上写着“李东赫收”，信里的人说自己是临江中学高三的某位学长，偶然得知游行是李东赫组织的，有些话想对他说。  
学长很认真的样子，把他们的游行称为“以石投海般的挑衅”，信的开头叫他“李东赫同学”，后面说的是：很多事情都不是想象中的那么简单，它们是无法被轻易改变的。

“李东赫同学，我们虽然没有说过话但经常在学校看到你，最近学校的事让大家都很不愉快，学校采取了什么措施大家也都知道，所以在听说你跟游行有关系之后，想跟你说几句话。很多事情都不是想象中那么简单，它们是无法被轻易改变的，勇敢虽然是一块很坚硬的石头，但很多以勇敢为名做出的事也不过只是以石投海般的挑衅，后果可以想象，所以希望你不要做过分艰难的事，也不要做会让自己受伤的事。”

黄仁俊看着李东赫拆信，问他：“你上次那封怎么回的。”  
李东赫有点烦，他揉着后脖颈说：“我就回了一句，我说谢谢，但是我闲着没事就爱瞎挑衅，然后就扔回信箱去了。”  
黄仁俊拍着腿大笑，笑地失去平衡身体后仰，然后“砰”的一声撞在了墙上，其他人本来听了李东赫的话就笑，看见黄仁俊撞墙笑的更厉害了。黄仁俊从地上爬起来就要打人，顺便伸脚把刚从楼下拿上来的汽水踢倒了。  
“你们敢笑我，我不请你们吃东西喝汽水了。”  
有人抖了抖手里画的花花绿绿的纸：“副会长体谅体谅我们，我们放学都没吃饭就过来开会了……现在都八点半了你和东赫的表演拉票单还没画完一半呢。”  
黄仁俊生气地看了一眼那些拉票单：“你看看你画的都是些什么东西，我不是画好范本了吗，字怎么也写的那么丑……这次校庆我们俊东组合要是没拿到一等奖就怪你们拉票单没画好。”  
“我哪里没画好了！”  
“你把李东赫画的跟我一样白……谁还能分得清哪个是俊哪个是东！”  
“……”  
笑闹的声音钻进李东赫的耳朵里，他好像轻松了很多，可是要给李敏亨写的信却还是只停在开头。  
“我们敏亨，我们敏亨呀……”后面该写什么呢，因为金记者之前的话，他觉得......是不是应该告诉李敏亨一切其实都不算太糟呢？  
李东赫短暂地放下了笔先去拆开那位学长今天给他的信，信封上还是写着很丑的“李东赫收”，李东赫哼了一声：“到底为什么字会写的这么丑啊……”  
信封口用胶水贴的板板正正，李东赫撕开以后把里面那张单薄的纸拿了出来，这次比上次那封还短，上面只写着两行字。

“我没有办法变成像你一样勇敢的人。  
保护好自己，要开心一点。”

5 掩盖怯弱的方法

李敏亨的感冒一直都没好，体能测试那天还请了假。天气在冷热之间反复不定，到这天好像完全跟温暖做了告别，李东赫也终于在体育课上放下了运动裤的裤腿。体能测试结束以后他坐在台阶上喝水，学校围栏外边时不时有几个探头探脑的人，像操场上有什么新奇东西似的，总有人以各种奇异的表情驻足。  
临江中学又上了报纸，标题是0902学生自杀事件后续，篇幅不大，也不是头版，但也已经足够显眼了。新闻里不止出现了临江一所中学，看样子是走访了后来参与游行的很多学校，记者署名就是那位金记者，他文字报道了在自杀和游行两件事过去之后的众多学校现状，学生在学校怎样小心翼翼，老师怎么加强管理又给学生灌输什么样“爱”的概念。提到临江中学时，话题又引向了校园霸凌，“临江中学某男学生因为给男教师写情书而遭到校园霸凌”。李东赫今早在家里也看见了报纸，是他爸爸读的，说这件事有完没完了，东赫你们学校怎么又掺合进去了。  
报纸上也提到了李东赫，只不过没有具体名字，还是某同学，某同学帮被霸凌的同学反抗校园暴力。李东赫的爸爸评价了一句：“现在的孩子也太爱管闲事了。”  
然后他抬起头看了一眼自己的儿子李东赫：“你可别跟着胡闹。”  
李东赫有点心虚，转头跟妈妈说要吃泡菜。  
“大早上吃什么泡菜。”妈妈过来帮李东赫整理校服领子，忽然说，“东赫，要不咱们转学吧？我看这些事一出，你们学校短时间里根本消停不下来……”  
李东赫打断妈妈的话：“不用。”  
妈妈还不死心：“对了，你上次不是说咱们以前那个邻居敏亨又转学到你们班了吗，他是不是学习还那么好？东赫你多跟他学学，别成天在学校就知道玩。”  
李东赫答非所问地说：“他感冒了。”  
李敏亨感冒了，上学之前李东赫给李敏亨打了个电话，本来是想提醒他来学校之前记得吃药的，是李敏亨妈妈接的电话，女人说了“你好”，李东赫说了一句“阿姨我是东赫”，电话那边沉默了一会儿，李东赫隐约听见了后面传来李敏亨的声音，他问：“妈，谁？”  
李敏亨的妈妈说了一声“东赫”，李敏亨接起电话的时候就直接叫了他：“东赫。”  
李东赫让他吃完药再来上学，天气开始变冷了，要多穿一点，还说要去他家里接他。  
李敏亨说：“我今天不去学校，请假了。”  
“感冒这么严重了吗？”  
李敏亨咳嗽了两声。  
“今天要不要去医院？我一会儿逃课去看你，你想吃什么，我给你买。”  
“好好上课，别过来。”他压低了声音，“我看见新闻了，你去学校小心一点。”  
李东赫有点紧张地笑着：“也不知道是开玩笑还是干什么，我妈刚才还说让我转学呢。”  
和李东赫妈妈想法一样的人并不少，李东赫在围栏外看见了熟悉的人，金记者在外面冲他招手，李东赫踢着水瓶跑了过去。  
金记者跟李东赫开玩笑：“我来探监。”  
金记者今天穿的很低调，工作证也没戴，只有一辆车停在马路对面，就是前几天差点撞到李东赫的那辆。  
“因为冒死报道了新闻，你们学校已经不让我进了，我刚才看了看学校门口，有几个家长过来想给孩子办转学。”  
操场上的学生陆续跑完了测试，有人在身后喊了一声：“李东赫！第二！”  
“嚯。”金记者还在围栏外面给李东赫鼓掌，“这么厉害，我运动特别差，每次测试和比赛都得倒数。”  
“那你学习肯定很好吧，李敏亨也是学习好运动差。”李东赫翻了个白眼，还很遗憾，“我竟然不是第一。”  
金记者又问：“报纸上的事对你和那位同学没什么影响吧？”  
今天早上李东赫路过三班的时候看了一眼，那位被霸凌的同学又没来上课，想起那个空位和自己班里李敏亨的空位，李东赫又有点不高兴了。刚才跑步时出了浑身的汗，被风吹着，身体又开始发凉，他搓了搓胳膊，运动服的袖子发出了轻微的沙沙的声音。  
“那我跟你说好消息吧，今早不少人往我们社打电话，有人问我们知不知道游行是谁组织的，还有没有下次游行，说想参加，还有借我们的声音安慰你们这些学生的，我觉得事情正在往好的方向发展。”  
“好的方向？对你们来说这算好的方向吗？”李东赫打了个喷嚏，他抬头问金记者，“你不向着那些大人？”  
金记者反问他：“我为什么向着那些大人？记者没有观点，都在报道事实，你看报纸上我有向着谁说话了吗？”  
李东赫有点搞不懂这个金记者。  
金记者又说：“我们准备筹备做一档关于这件事栏目，用我们自己的观点，现在正在收集资料，只有一期，类似于纪录片的形式。”他看李东赫，“纪录片知道吗？”  
李东赫点头，他弯腰把地上被他用脚蹂躏的不成样子的水瓶捡起来，猛地挺起身时眼前花了一下，好像忽然被太阳晃了眼睛。  
然后他听见金记者说：“我们一定要做最有噱头和影响力的节目。”

学校里又是一片混乱，李东赫走进教学楼的时候看见有大人在和学校的主任吵架，不知道在向学校声讨什么，一群女人叽叽喳喳的声音充斥在走廊。李东赫知道她们，很多人都知道她们，是很有名的一个家长组织，但具体也不知道是谁组织的，无事可做的家庭主妇们聚集在一起，以孩子的成长健康为中心话题所成立的民间家长聚会，似乎不少地方都有，在那几年十分流行。  
李东赫从走廊里路过，发现那群女人说起话来比老师还像老师，现在正是下课时间，课间活动的学生在主任被这群女人折磨的焦头烂额时变得猖狂起来，有人从走廊这头飞快地跑到那头，有人站在教室门口凑热闹，还有人坐在窗台上吹了一声很长的口哨。  
等到了换衣室换校服的时候李东赫才知道那声口哨是什么意思。  
吹口哨的人是最后一个进来的，他的口哨是暗号，换衣室从下课起就藏着那几个欺负人的流氓学生，因为今天早上霸凌事件也见了新闻，有人路过校长室时好像听见学校似乎要给这件事一个说法，在处分和处罚没有落实之间，这几个小子先找起了李东赫的麻烦。  
“不是挺会做英雄的吗？嗯？你成天救别人这种时候怎么不见别人来救你？”  
这几个人把李东赫堵在了窗户前面，窗帘拉紧着，但是只有发黄的白色，薄薄的一层，李东赫面对着窗被人抵着后背，有人的声音从背后传来：“该不会你喜欢那小子吧，才千方百计帮他偷情书还是什么的。”  
换衣室在一楼，李东赫还能透过窗帘看见窗外攒动着的学生人影，他没有挣扎和抵抗，有人在身后踹了一脚他的膝窝，使劲扒着窗台才没让自己跪在地上。他的眼睛一直盯着外面的人影看，终于听见了熟悉的声音在窗外响了起来。  
“怎么找不到李东赫了？我还要跟他说下午排练的事呢。”  
李东赫在那瞬间猛地抬头推了窗，同时扯着嗓子大喊了一声：“黄仁俊！”  
黄仁俊带人救了他，根本就没走门，虽然黄仁俊差点没从窗户外跳进来。窗户被推开了，这扇窗上学期放假之前不知道被谁弄坏了，学校一直没修，关上也很容易推开，那几个流氓学生忘记了但是李东赫没有忘，因为走廊上又有主任又有女人们，本来想暗里收拾李东赫的流氓学生只能暂时像老鼠一样钻出了换衣室。  
李东赫又出了一身冷汗，运动服彻底被汗湿贴在了身上，他觉得自己身上又冷又黏，上课铃响起来的时候他还和黄仁俊坐在窗户下面，李东赫换回了校服，他揉了揉刚才被踹的地方，好像没什么事，他还笑着问了黄仁俊一句：“逃课跟我去看会长夫人吗？”  
黄仁俊瞥了他一眼：“会长夫人是谁？”  
“敏亨，full sun会长夫人，他今天没来。”李东赫把声音拉地长长的，又说了一遍这个名字，“李——敏——亨——”  
“真恶心。”黄仁俊虽然连着骂了两句脏话，但还是从地上站起来跟着李东赫跳出了窗户。

两个人从学校围栏偷偷跳了出来，李敏亨缩着脖子说冷，黄仁俊说江边本来就冷，你还走这么慢。  
“我高一刚来临江中学的时候总是迟到，你知道为什么吗？”  
黄仁俊说因为李东赫像猪一样早上不起床晚上不睡觉。  
李东赫掐着黄仁俊的脖子还想对着他的脸吐口水，黄仁俊举手投降说自己家里还有半个西瓜可以给李敏亨带过去。  
李东赫松了手，但是表情不屑：“有钱人就是有钱人，这种时候了家里还能有半个西瓜。”  
黄仁俊对着李东赫做了个双手奉上的姿势：“我愿上供给会长夫人。”  
李东赫终于高兴了，冷的直打哆嗦却还是走地很慢，风吹过江水像是掀起一张又一张银亮的薄纸。李东赫很喜欢看江水，刚来临江上学的时候他每天早上经过这里都会走慢下来，像是一个铺在陆地之外的光亮世界，李东赫跟黄仁俊说：“不是所有东西都会回应光明，但是水会，在有阳光的时候。”  
他又拍了拍自己说：“我也会的。”  
说完之后李东赫还有点害羞，本以为黄仁俊又会笑他，却没想到这次黄仁俊认真了起来，他莫名其妙地反驳了李东赫：“不是这样的。”也没有解释理由。  
在回家拿完西瓜之后两个人一起到了李敏亨家，李敏亨的妈妈上班去了，来开门的人是李敏亨，他穿着一条很长的裤子和一件白毛衣，开门以后不见人只见两条胳膊举着半个西瓜伸了进来，然后是李东赫带着灿烂笑容的脸，他说：“来看我们敏亨了！”  
黄仁俊也在旁边探出头说：“借用了我们的上课和节目排练时间。”  
李敏亨带他们进了房间，“好点了吗？”李东赫毫不客气地坐在李敏亨的被子上问。  
被子没叠，隆起了一个鼓包，还是暖的，好像李敏亨刚在这里面钻出来，不知道为什么李东赫也有点犯困，本来想顺势睡进李敏亨的被窝里，可是身上很不舒服，也不拿自己当外人，他问李敏亨能不能在他家洗个澡。  
黄仁俊看看李东赫又看了看李敏亨的眼色：“那个，我要不先回家？”  
“不用。”李敏亨说。  
李东赫跟李敏亨解释：“下午体能测试来着，出汗了。”他对着李敏亨伸出两根手指来晃来晃去，似乎是炫耀，“我第二呢！”  
李敏亨问他：“体能测试我用补考吗？”  
李东赫摇头说不用，李敏亨好像是忽然松了口气，他让李东赫去洗澡，李东赫站在原地不动，他想借李敏亨的衣服穿。  
李敏亨去翻衣柜，李东赫得寸进尺：“我想要你身上的。”  
李敏亨把衣服扔了他一脸。

李敏亨和黄仁俊并不熟，坐在一起稍微有些尴尬，李东赫边洗澡边哇哇地大声唱歌，李敏亨切了西瓜用盘子托着放在书桌上，黄仁俊看见盘子旁边有一份报纸，正好是今天早上的，黄仁俊跟李敏亨打小报告：“因为这件事，东赫又被人在换衣室打了。”  
他故意夸张：“胳膊和腿上都出血了，就是一直找麻烦的那几个人。”  
“受伤了他洗什么澡？”  
李敏亨回头冲着浴室喊李东赫，叫了好几声都没有回应。李敏亨起身进了浴室，他家到处都很简陋，浴室很小，门也没法上锁，只能掩着，越靠近就越能听清楚李东赫唱歌的声音。他站在外面敲了门，水声和歌声一起哗啦啦地响着，李东赫根本就不知道李敏亨站在外面，所以李敏亨在门口停了几秒，最后还是推门直接进了浴室。  
水很热，到处都是白色的热气，穿着衣服在里面并不好受，又因为地方小，李敏亨刚进去就被淋浴喷头浇湿了。李东赫的身体在一片水汽里只剩下人影轮廓，他突然往后退了一步，正好撞在了来到他身后的李敏亨的身上。  
“吓死我了。”  
李敏亨伸手把水关了，李东赫像条鱼一样，刚离了水就开始浑身难受，其实只是因为冷，李敏亨在旁边的绳子上拿了毛巾递给李东赫，李东赫问他：“你要跟我一起洗澡？还是进来撒尿？”  
热气很快就消散了，李敏亨开始看清了李东赫的身体，他浑身挂着水珠，脸和耳朵都是红色的，李东赫毫不羞耻地站在李敏亨面前，低着头用手去攥头发上的水，李敏亨说：“别洗了，受伤不能洗澡。”  
“好冷……哈……”李东赫在原地冷地跳脚，他自己都不知道自己哪里受了伤，一想估计又是那个黄仁俊在外面胡说，他干脆也配合地装可怜，伸手抓住李敏亨的手往自己的脸上放，“你摸摸看我的脸是不是肿了？”  
从上次偷吻了李敏亨之后，像是得到了甜头一样，李东赫食髓知味，总想和李敏亨有更多的肢体接触，有时候是李敏亨的耳朵，有时候是李敏亨的手，过分的时候是李敏亨的大腿和裤裆，不知道是不是因为太过无意和短暂，李敏亨似乎根本没发现李东赫对他的刻意接触，毕竟李东赫平时也经常对他动手动脚的，可是从那个轻无感知的吻之后，倒是李东赫自己先开始对这些肢体接触面红耳赤了。在某一天李敏亨站在他座位前收作业，他假装低头捡东西然后轻轻用手滑过李敏亨的校服裤裆，那之后他无比兴奋，用手捂着胸口托着狂乱跳动的心脏，那天夜里大片大片的春梦向他扑过来，他梦见自己掰断了李敏亨只有在上课时才会戴的眼镜，然后李敏亨脱掉了两个人的裤子，挺进了他的身体。  
李敏亨好好在他脸上摸了摸，说：“没有肿。”  
“嘶——”李东赫倒吸了一口气，“可是好疼，牙齿好像被打松了，很疼，嘴里还总是有血的味道，敏亨你摸摸。”  
李敏亨还没反应过来怎么摸就被牵着手指伸进了李东赫的嘴里，他很认真地皱着眉毛装疼，嘴里塞着李敏亨的手指含糊不清地说：“最后一颗。”  
李敏亨摸到了李东赫的牙齿，没什么问题，没有松，也没有摇晃，可是李东赫的舌头却正有意无意地舔着他的手指，知道自己上了李东赫的当，李敏亨马上把手指抽了出来，李东赫很正经地问他：“牙没事吗？”  
李敏亨说没事。  
狼来了的故事又在李东赫和李敏亨身上发生了，李敏亨已经数不清自己被李东赫骗了多少次，但他想起黄仁俊的话来还是又问了李东赫：“胳膊和腿……怎么样？”  
很冷，身体的温度随着浴室里热气的抽离越来越低，李东赫没再骗李敏亨，他说我没事，又说：“可是我很害怕，敏亨，我很害怕。”  
“好人不太好当对吧。”李敏亨说。  
李东赫有点苦涩地点了头，可是接着他说：“没关系，只是害怕而已，没关系。”  
马上李东赫又变成了原来的样子，起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，就用这样冰凉而湿漉漉的身体故意去蹭李敏亨，还很夸张地往李敏亨怀里钻：“好冷好冷好冷……”  
像是要去吸走李敏亨身上的温度似的，李东赫像小狗一样在他身上打滚，只是浑身裸着，下半身也在李东赫的腿上来回地磨蹭着，李敏亨感觉到了，他抬手啪地一下拍在了李东赫的后背上，李东赫跳开一步低头看了看自己下面，已经有点勃起了。  
李东赫本来只想闹闹李敏亨，但没想到自己先起了反应，他不好意思再做什么事了，不过好在李敏亨没发现，要不然肯定又生气了，他让李敏亨出去一下，李敏亨说：“热水冲冲就出来吧，别感冒。”  
李敏亨出浴室的时候发现黄仁俊正盯着他床边的垃圾篓看，他的身体也湿了，毛衣贴在身上，有些难受，准备找身干衣服换上。黄仁俊却忽然从垃圾篓里捡出了几个药片，感冒药的盒子放在桌上，黄仁俊看了看里面的药，和他捡出来的白药片是一样的，他问李敏亨：“你怎么把感冒药扔了？”  
李敏亨随口答了一句：“我不爱吃药，多喝点水就能好，但是药是我妈拿过来的。”  
黄仁俊哦了一声：“那你感冒好了吗？”  
李敏亨说：“我明天就去学校。”  
黄仁俊又指了指床上的衣服和裤子：“刚才你说给东赫穿的，他忘拿进去了，你给他送进去再换衣服吧。”  
李敏亨又拿了那两件衣服重新回了浴室，这回李东赫没有唱歌，可里面除了哗哗的水声以外隐约还有什么动静，李敏亨安静地站在门边，终于听清了里面的声音。  
李东赫正在浴室里喊着他的名字自慰。  
他没敲门也没喊李东赫，只是把衣服放在了浴室门口，回房间的时候黄仁俊正在啃西瓜，李敏亨的拖鞋在地上踩出了很长的一道水印，从黄仁俊的角度看过去地板上到处都是晶亮的痕迹，他把李东赫的话说给李敏亨听：“东赫说他很喜欢学校旁边的那条江。因为水会在有阳光的时候回应光明，他说他也是，我没同意，知道为什么吗？”  
黄仁俊低头咬了一大口西瓜，黑色的西瓜籽吐进了垃圾篓和李敏亨扔掉的白色感冒药片混在了一起，他跟李敏亨说：“因为东赫本身就是光明，他一直在等别人的回应，你知道吗敏亨，full sun这个名字是我起的，但当时并不是想着我们那个什么破协会，我只是觉得full sun应该是东赫的名字。”

6 人生的庆典

Full sun协会进入了忙碌的一周，一方面是为了准备校庆，另一方面是为了校庆之后不久的第二次游行。事情接踵而来，其实最让李东赫头疼的还是过一阵的数学考试，李东赫自己觉得无关紧要，但是老师莫名其妙地给妈妈打了警告电话，说李东赫最近在学校上课不认真，还逃了两次学，希望家长在家里多监督学生学习。其他的没有说，李东赫松了一口气，可每天放学回家妈妈都把他摁在桌子前做数学题，不到十点不能离开学习区域。李东赫不光被限制了自由，就连吉他都被锁进了父母房间的柜子里。  
他在家偷偷给黄仁俊打电话，黄仁俊在电话里着急：“都几点了你怎么还不来？”  
电台里传来了郑主播的声音，李东赫哦了一声，回答黄仁俊：“七点了。”  
他小声跟黄仁俊说：“我爸妈在厨房，我偷偷给你打的电话，我被关了，我妈让我学习，吉他都被她拿走了。”  
黄仁俊又在电话里骂人：“那校庆的时候怎么办，难道咱俩跺脚当伴奏吗？”  
李东赫劝他别着急别生气好好想办法，然后有点为难地问黄仁俊：“你说我能把敏亨骗出来吗？”  
黄仁俊无声摇头：“我跟他又不熟，我怎么知道他能不能出来。”  
“那你帮我给敏亨打个电话问问，我不敢给他家打电话，我觉得他妈对我有意见，前两天咱俩在他家撞见他妈回来，你看看他妈看我的那个眼神，我差点要窒息了。那天早上也是，我打电话是他妈接的，我说我是李东赫，他妈半天没说话。”  
黄仁俊又在电话那头翻白眼，让他说李敏亨家的电话号码。  
李东赫倒背如流，又扭扭捏捏地跟黄仁俊说：“仁俊，你能不能让敏亨来我家接我，这样我跟我妈说敏亨要领我补习，我就能出去了，不亲眼看见敏亨的话我妈不会信的。”  
黄仁俊嘁了一声：“你自己想见李敏亨扯什么你妈。”  
黄仁俊不知道用了什么办法，还真的把李敏亨骗到了李东赫家。李敏亨对这个地方很熟悉，他在李东赫家旁边住了很多年，敲门的时候李东赫像是一团风一样卷了过来，打开大门互相都没看清人，就像见了救星似的扑到了李敏亨身上。  
李东赫从屋里跑出来，身上是热的，李敏亨是吹着风骑车来的，穿了一件深蓝色的大衣，背后还背着平时上学时的书包，衣服很凉，李东赫看了一眼门口的自行车，李敏亨揉着鼻子说：“借的，因为有点远。”  
李东赫嘻嘻地笑：“比我借的那辆还破。”  
他回头冲屋里大声喊：“妈，敏亨来了！他让我去他家写作业！”  
李敏亨理所当然地被邀请进门寒暄几句，李东赫还把他按在玄关安排了任务：“敏亨，你帮我在这儿拖住我爸妈，我去找柜子钥匙把吉他偷出来。”  
李敏亨没说话，只是轻轻点了头。  
李东赫蹑手蹑脚遛进父母卧室的时候表情很可爱，他又冲李敏亨做了口型，李敏亨觉得自己视力又变差了，不过还是眯着眼睛尽力看向李东赫的嘴唇。  
李东赫说：“敏亨——和我约会吧。”  
卧室里因为没有人所以也没开灯，李东赫攥着备用钥匙走进那片黑色之前眼光还是没能从李敏亨身上挪开，李敏亨坐着说话的样子很端正，也很漂亮，眼睛在灯光底下像他喜欢的江水一样发亮，他走进漆黑的卧室时眼前好像仍残存着这一幕，真的很漂亮。李东赫用钥匙打开了柜子，从里面拿出吉他之后小心翼翼地拿到窗外去又回来锁上柜子，然后才再走出房间，李敏亨还是保持着刚才的姿势跟他妈聊着什么，真的很漂亮。在李敏亨脸上出现的只是礼貌性的笑容，可即便如此，李东赫也还是希望那张脸不要再露出冷漠的样子了。  
李东赫说：“走吧。”  
李敏亨站起来看他：“作业呢，带了吗？”  
李东赫差点忘了自己骗爸妈的说词，又回房间去拿了作业，他把所有的书和本子都塞进了李敏亨的书包，出门先去窗户后面把琴捡了回来，李敏亨背着两个人的作业，他背着吉他，还嫌李敏亨借的自行车后座太脏，上面都是污渍，也锈迹斑斑的，李东赫干脆跨着腿站在车子后面，用手搂着李敏亨的脖子。  
他说：“我们过几天准备第二次游行。”  
李敏亨问他：“你们还准备做什么？”  
李东赫回答：“别的事情估计也做不到，你说我能看到学校改校规的那天吗？”  
“怎么这么在意那个校规，我看有了校规也没耽误你对我动手动脚。”  
李东赫更把李敏亨搂紧了一些：“我不想偷偷摸摸，也不想做奇怪的人，喜欢男生这件事很奇怪吗敏亨，你觉得。”  
李敏亨说：“不奇怪，但是很痛苦吧，东赫因为我，是不是很痛苦？”  
“喜欢本身不是什么痛苦的事，我本以为我痛苦的源头是敏亨不喜欢我，后来我才发现不是这样，是我根本不被允许在这个世界上喜欢敏亨。”  
李敏亨好半天都没说话，再张嘴的时候只说出了一句对不起。  
去full sun的路上他们不知道经过了多少路灯，两个人和一辆车投在地上的影子起起落落，有时模糊，有时颠簸着，在李敏亨说了对不起以后，李东赫也开始沉默，他的嘴唇里没再说出原谅或是其他“出格”的话来，而是低头直接亲了亲李敏亨的头发。

Full sun协会里一片火热，黄仁俊正在破音热唱，其他人还在被逼着画俊东组合的校庆演出拉票单，只有李东赫，说是来写作业还真就被李敏亨按在地上写起了作业。李东赫数学本来就一般，被旁边吵嚷的声音搅合地更没心思学习，到处东张西望，书上的数学题这道也不会那道也不会。他的书桌很简陋，是黄仁俊从楼下找来的货箱子，箱子放着的地方刚好是东赫用来写“敏亨对东赫的美丽爱情记事”的地方。  
“操黄仁俊你能不能小点声唱，我写作业呢。”  
“操你写什么作业，你怎么还真来这儿写上作业了。”  
黄仁俊刚说完话就被李敏亨瞪了一眼，黄仁俊向李敏亨投降，他老老实实地闭了嘴，又认命地下楼给这群“会员”拿汽水。  
李东赫坐在地上用笔挠头，大家为了配合他学习都不说话了，他却还是一直分着心。李敏亨盘腿坐在货箱子的对面，脱掉了大衣，里面是一件衬衫，还把袖子挽到了手肘，李敏亨早写完了作业，也在帮俊东组合画单子，他握笔时很用力，手背上的血管时隐时现，李东赫眯着眼睛偷看了半天，他忽然扔了笔抓住了李敏亨的手：“你袖子挽这么高，会不会冷？”  
肌肤接触的时候，李敏亨的手竟然比他的还要热，反倒是他自己满手冰凉，李敏亨被他抓了一把，笔一歪，字划出很长，李东赫说：“我们敏亨把我的名字写的真漂亮。”  
他还是没松手，和李敏亨互相传递着温度，另一只手倒是不太老实，在李敏亨已经写好的单子里拿出了三张说是要拿回家留作纪念，他问李敏亨：“敏亨你能不能在我的名字后面画颗心，一张就行，独一无二的绝版。”  
“你的名字后面是黄仁俊，我画在你俩的名字中间？”李敏亨反手攥住了李东赫的五个手指尖，是真觉得李东赫的手很凉。  
“呦——”  
黄仁俊上来的时候好大声地起了哄，李敏亨马上松开了手，李东赫拿了一张空白的小纸板，他只在上面写了自己的名字，然后又让李敏亨在他名字后面画颗心，李敏亨勉为其难地画了，但是画的有点像个倒三角形，不过李东赫一点都不嫌弃。“三角形”左边是他的名字，他又用笔在右边写了“李敏亨”三个字，李敏亨在旁边露出了“早就知道会这样”的表情，但他没想到的是，李东赫并没有把这张纸留在自己手里。  
李东赫给了李敏亨，他对李敏亨说：“记得我爱你。”  
砰——  
背后的孩子们突然起兴地开始用饮料罐子打起了“保龄球”，黄仁俊喊了一声：“那罐还没喝完呢，要是洒出来你们下回别来了！”  
他又转头跟李东赫说话：“东赫，那些玩偶头套不是在楼下那个杂货间吗，刚才我下楼的时候大叔说摆货的时候没注意，你的那个被压扁了结果怎么弄都恢复不了原样了。”  
“那我怎么办，游行的时候套麦片袋子去吗？”  
“……我一会儿下去再看看，要是真变成扁扁熊我就再给你买一个。”  
李东赫拍手：“我要一模一样的。”  
他和黄仁俊击了掌，又听见李敏亨在旁边叹了气，他回头看李敏亨，好像是在接着说“记得我爱你”之后的话，他说：“在想到这句话的时候，敏亨如果能稍微理解我做的这些事就好了。”  
李敏亨敲了敲李东赫的本子：“快写作业吧，我等一下要回家了。”  
“哦——”  
李东赫又开始和数学题打架，黄仁俊看着埋头苦读的李东赫，忽然说了一句：“我们东赫本该就是这样无忧无虑写作业的年纪，却偏偏要走在高高钢索上摇摇晃晃。”  
最近看着李东赫，黄仁俊总会想说些莫名其妙的话，他本来想和李东赫说的是，在要从钢索上掉下来的瞬间，如果能张开胳膊飞起来就好了，如果李敏亨不肯在下面接住你的话，一定要长出翅膀来慢慢下落才不会受伤吧。  
他其实觉得自己的想法有点好笑，可还是去做了更可笑的事，他走过去摸了摸李东赫的肩胛骨看看那里究竟会不会长出来什么东西，李东赫却扭着身体说：“我觉得还是写作业比较忧虑，数学题才是我的钢索吧。”  
黄仁俊说不出那些话来了，他只是狠狠拍了一下李东赫的后脑袋，咬牙切齿地说了一句：“真他妈傻。”

Full sun协会里其他学校的“会员”说有人模糊地找上来问他是不是游行里的人，李东赫看了一眼问：“怎么暴露了”，会员说问的很模糊，是不太确定的样子，不过其实不是坏消息，那边说是有十个人，男女都有，只是实在是对最近的事看不顺眼所以想要一起参加游行表明态度。还有其他协会会员也都说自从报纸上登了各种学校现状以后，学生们都在讨论是不是也应该像他们一样采取一点什么反抗措施，于是现在很多人都想获得参与游行的途径。  
“人还是越多越好吧。”李东赫说，“人越多影响越广反响越大。”  
黄仁俊虽然点了头但也还是有担心的事：“我们又不能出面跟他们说怎么参加，出面不就暴露了吗？”  
李东赫的小熊头套确实变成了扁扁小熊无法恢复，黄仁俊也确实要履行承诺给他买一个新的。俩人戴了口罩和帽子，把自己捂的严严实实地去了租借玩偶的店，别人的都是租的，唯有李东赫的玩偶头套是黄仁俊连着玩偶服一起买下来的，是一只棕色的卡通小熊，估计是什么动画里的角色，两个人第一次来的时候黄仁俊对着它笑了十分钟，说和李东赫很像，一定要买给他回去做纪念。  
新的小熊玩偶服买好了，因为体积很大所以黄仁俊让店里的人送到full sun楼下，他和李东赫慢悠悠地走回去。黄仁俊这个有钱人，买东西的时候从来不知道讲价，李东赫觉得他浪费，刚才大费口舌硬拉着老板讲了半天价，走出门觉得口渴，准备去旁边的商店买瓶水喝，却在不远处看见了一辆熟悉的车。  
他见过好几次了，是金记者的车。  
李东赫不知道金记者的车为什么在这里，也不知道金记者在不在车上，车停在商店后面，不是明显的地方，他四处也没看到金记者。两边的车窗是黑的，看不见里面，从正面看过去车里好像没有人，李东赫记不住车牌号，又怀疑自己是认错了。  
但转头就看见旁边的一家韩食店的门打开了，金记者和两个男人从里面走了出来，李东赫和金记者对上了眼神，金记者露出了意外的样子：“东赫对吧，你怎么在这儿？”  
李东赫松了口气：“啊……我那个，我同学家住在附近，今天不上课，我们约好去吃饭。”  
金记者指了指身后的韩食店：“你有没有来过这家，我们工作小组今天聚餐，听说这里不错，刚吃完，确实挺好的。”  
李东赫点点头：“下次，下次过来，我们约好了别处的位置，我先过去了。”他晃了晃手里的水瓶，“我就是商店买瓶水，朋友还在那边等我，我先过去。”  
“东赫……”刚转身金记者就叫住了他，“或许……东赫想做英雄吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“……我是说，最近对于游行的呼声到处都挺高的，我在想那个......那些学生会不会组织第二次游行，我就是想问问你，如果有第二次的话，东赫会不会也去参加呢？”  
李东赫只给了一个有些模糊的答案，他说：“那就做英雄吧。”

校庆在周二，周一下午学生们都在布置学校，晚上结束之后李东赫非说要吃一顿加油饭，他又想方设法让黄仁俊花钱，说只有黄仁俊请了客，俊东组合才能在明天的才艺比赛里拿到第一名。他还战战兢兢地约了李敏亨，本来以为李敏亨会拒绝，放学的时候李敏亨却真站在走廊上等着他，本来李东赫是想扑上去的，可是身后的主任虎视眈眈，他只好刹住脚步冲着李敏亨一直笑。到了full sun以后他还纳闷着：“敏亨你最近晚上怎么可以出来了，你妈不管你？”  
李敏亨说：“我跟她说我最近英语不太好，英语老师让我去他家补习，上次我去你家找你的时候就这么说的。”  
“你妈相信了？”  
李敏亨点头。  
李东赫对这样的李敏亨有点陌生又觉得很神奇，在他看来，李敏亨是既不会抛弃学习也不会说谎的人，他有点感叹起来：“果然一直不撒谎的人偶尔撒谎就会骗过所有人。”  
李东赫把两只手放在下巴底下做成花托，像是找到了什么好玩的东西一样，他好奇地看着李敏亨：“敏亨是不是只撒过这一次谎。”  
李敏亨说：“不是。”  
李东赫接着追问：“比如说还有呢？”  
他托着下巴还翘起手指头在脸颊上点来点去，李敏亨看着他说：“东赫挺可爱的。”  
李东赫不高兴了：“这是撒谎吗？嗯？李敏亨！”  
李敏亨说：“你觉得是就是吧。”  
今天的full sun协会其实只来了七八个人，都是临江中学的“会员”，黄仁俊说别出去吃了，准备自己做饭。有没装修完成的厨房，他们偶尔在里面煮拉面吃，李敏亨被分配了采购任务，黄仁俊要做大酱汤和泡菜炒五花肉，让他去市场买食材回来，李东赫本来要跟着的，被黄仁俊拦住了。  
“我怕你又在外面跟敏亨腻腻歪歪耽误做事，别等到了八点大家还吃不上饭。”  
李东赫一想也是，都没法反驳，只好悻悻看着李敏亨下楼，直到李敏亨出现在楼下，李东赫打开二楼的窗跟他使劲挥手，周围都是低矮的平房和屋塔房，黑色的电线在蓝色的天上交织错落着，除了走在下面的李敏亨和坐在窗台上的李东赫以外，好像再没有别人了。因为到处都没有什么声音，所以这种感觉很清晰，清晰到李东赫放大了胆子，他一开始只是喊李敏亨的名字，李敏亨却像没听见，头都不抬地继续往前走，李东赫安静了一会儿，其实只有几秒，但是李敏亨走的很慢，所以像是过去了很长时间。  
“敏亨！敏亨！”  
除了李东赫的声音以外似乎还是没有任何声音，偶尔也会听见李敏亨的脚步声，很轻，像风吹着树叶那样沙沙地响起。  
就快走出李东赫的视线了，在那之前李敏亨忽然听见从full sun协会的窗户里再次传来了李东赫大喊的声音。  
“我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！”  
李东赫的声音很响，李敏亨终于转身抬起头看向了他，李东赫的脸有点红，是因为喊李敏亨时太过用力，在喊第三句“我爱你”的时候差点劈了音，他捏着脖子好大声地咽了口水湿润嗓子，好像还要对李敏亨说什么话。  
“我们敏……！”  
李东赫刚喊了一半，对面屋塔房的门忽然被人打开了，一个睡眼惺忪的邋遢男人上了天台，眯起一只眼睛正好和对面的李东赫对视，李东赫脸更红了，这回是因为突如其来的害羞，他抠着衣服扣子忽然把头往另一个方向转，然后莫名其妙地冲着下面喊：“……我们敏顺慢走！风大把头发盘起来吧！”  
邋遢男人看了一眼李东赫，又看了一眼自己挂在天台绳子上一动不动的床单，露出了很奇怪的表情，边打量李东赫边把床单收进了怀里，进屋关门之前还在回头看李东赫。  
李东赫还是保持着坐在窗台上的姿势，他哼着歌，在那个男人消失在天台的下一秒就又冲着李敏亨的方向大喊：“敏亨！我爱你！我爱你！敏亨！”  
没想到的是，李敏亨竟然还站在原地。  
李东赫猛地捂住了眼睛，黄仁俊在后面问他：“神经病，你又发什么疯？”  
李东赫的手被忽然流出来的眼泪浸湿了，从眼睛上拿下来的时候好像还在攥着什么东西。黄仁俊眼睁睁地看着他把握紧的拳头放在胸口之后才展开，好像把手里的东西塞进了那里，不是眼泪，眼泪是不值钱的东西，想流的时候就能一直流个不停。如果能永远记得刚才的画面就好了，在听过了他过激的“我爱你”之后，停在远处的李敏亨隐隐约约好像还在笑，这样的美丽光景如果能从眼睛里成像然后变成一张永远都不会褪色的照片就好了。李东赫把那样的画面捂在了眼睛里，然后用很好笑的方法把它塞进了心脏，因为心脏有规律的跳动浑身才得以流动起鲜艳的血，却因为被放进了李敏亨的画面而让心脏开始失控，浑身也火热起来。

校庆上的才艺比赛优胜奖品是一辆自行车。李东赫让人站在校门口派发俊东组合的拉票单，有演出的人可以自己选择表演服装和造型，李东赫说：“H.O.T很火不是吗，干脆咱俩梳个中分吧。”  
黄仁俊不知道从哪弄来了两套很大的白色西服，估计是在哪个照相馆租的，李东赫梳着中分穿着大叔似的白西服，怀里还抱着吉他。在比赛开始之前他在礼堂后面的小路上跟为校外人士引路的李敏亨“幽会”，李敏亨用手很嫌弃在李东赫的头发上揉搓了半天，可李东赫的中分还是因为抹多了发蜡而纹丝不动，李东赫问：“很丑吗？”  
李敏亨点头，然后又说：“还行吧。”接着又改了口说，“挺好看的。”  
李东赫终于露出了笑容，他给自己加油：“自行车是我的！”  
自行车果然是他的，是他和黄仁俊的，可黄仁俊根本就不在乎什么自行车，他只是跟李东赫说了一句：“有自行车之后如果你来full sun开会还迟到我就揍你。”  
说话的时候礼堂已经没人了，才艺比赛结束以后，听说学校还要弄个什么烟火大会，李敏亨和其他几个同学被老师安排最后留下来打扫礼堂。李东赫在台后的走廊里换了衣服，顺便在厕所里放了水随便冲了冲头发。背着吉他和黄仁俊再出现的时候礼堂里就剩李敏亨一个人了，他正在把垃圾装进黑色的大袋子里，因为地方空旷所以无论发出什么动静都会带着回音，李敏亨稀里哗啦地整理好了一切，抬头看见李东赫头发湿漉漉的从台上跳了下来，李东赫问他：“我唱得好吧敏亨？”  
因为真的唱得很好所以李敏亨不得不点了点头。  
下一秒李东赫就把身上的吉他摘了下来扔给身边的黄仁俊，然后猛地跑过来抱住了李敏亨。  
吉他摔在黄仁俊身上，带动着琴弦也整齐地震动起来，李敏亨听见了“砰”的一声，也是在这个瞬间，李东赫从敞开的礼堂门外看见有焰火飞进了黑色的天上。  
他的眼底一片灿烂，声音却很轻很轻，他叫了李敏亨的名字，问他：“敏亨，我们就不能在静止的时间里生活吗？”

7 马路上的狂欢

恋爱之音电台接到了一通电话连线，连线的人声音很奇怪，黄仁俊站在某个红色电话亭里“人工变声”，他捏着嗓子让声音变细，又把一个饮料罐怼在嘴边，又闷又扭捏的声音通过电话线传到了郑主播的耳朵里，同时也传给了在收音机前不知道多少的恋爱之音听众。  
黄仁俊说：“我是0908同性恋游行的发起人之一，因为恋爱之音收听率很高，所以想借节目说一点事情，郑主播你先别挂！同性恋好歹也算恋，也不算违背恋爱之音的节目主题，那个，我是有一件事想通知……啊，不对，也不是通知，众所周知在0902学生自杀事件之后，有很多学校都修改了校规，现在大家的学习环境都不太好的，最近我们从各处得到了很多人也想一起参加游行的消息，但是却不知道下一次游行的时间和地点，也不知道是什么组织，怎么参与，所以我们商量了一下现在来说一下这些问题。我们的第二次游行是下周日也就是11月2日的下午一点，从百汇路出发，如果有想参与的学生可以在那个时间地点和我们汇合，不过希望大家无论用什么方法，一定不要曝光自己的脸，这也是为了大家的隐私和安全着想。至于校服，我们还是会穿着各自学校的校服以示身份和抗议，如果有怕暴露身份的同学也可以不穿校服……”  
他清了清嗓子，抬头看了一眼站在电话亭外的李东赫，李东赫其实根本就听不清黄仁俊说了什么，却还是冲黄仁俊伸了大拇指。黄仁俊松了一口气，电话那边的郑主播沉默了一会儿，好像没反应过来，好半天才重新开始说话：“啊……是这样，我会为你们好好向大家转达的，大家，现在线上的这位听众是0908游行的发起人之一，他现在想告诉大家的是，第二次游行将于11月2日下午一点在百汇路开始……”  
郑主播认真地重复了一次黄仁俊说的话，然后问他：“还有其他事吗？”  
黄仁俊回答：“没有了。”  
郑主播又一反常态地让节目有了短暂的冷场，黄仁俊准备先挂电话了，他跟郑主播说了一句：“谢谢郑主播，那先再见。”  
结果听筒里又突然传来了郑主播的声音：“这位学生等一下……”  
“嗯？”  
郑主播说：“……要注意安全，好好保护自己，还有……你们做的很好，2号那天我会为你们应援的。”

郑主播是第一个表明态度的公众人物，2号那天下午，在百汇路上出现了郑主播应援的十箱饮料，他让商店的人搬来饮料然后顺便放了自己的名片，然后告诉送货的人：“去找一只‘小熊’，把名片给他就可以了。”  
临江中学的某位学生，因为穿着临江的校服却戴着一只小熊玩偶头套而被大家叫做小熊。送饮料的人是上周刚从釜山过来的，似乎是不知道二十分钟后这条路上将会发生什么事，他从很多奇怪的人身边走过：他们穿着各种学校的校服，头上戴着各种玩偶头套。这样的学生们把百汇路充满了，送饮料的人还以为是什么快乐的儿童活动，可是现场却连一个小孩子都没有。路的两边是一些店，商店理发店小服装店......有人从橱窗里向外张望，有人干脆站了出来，抽着烟的也有，端着盆子吃饭的人也有，送货的也被这些人的眼神注视着，他拉着装满饮料的小车一直往前走，为了找那只小熊而左右看着所有人的玩偶头套。  
这个什么都不知道的釜山人想，真是可爱，首尔的人们真有生活情趣。  
离一点还有十五分钟的时候，饮料和名片被送到了李东赫手里，“临江中学的小熊”，他站在游行队伍的最前面，和一只“白狗”嗡嗡嗡地说着话。虽然没人能看见小熊头套里的脸，但看到名片的李东赫确实露出了惊讶的表情，他和“白狗”黄仁俊先后对着送货的人鞠躬，送货的男人笑着说别客气不用客气，又问：“是有什么儿童庆典吗？”  
条幅还没有举起来，游行没有开始，所有孩子都还只是出没在人类世界上的“动物精灵”，其实是不可以被叫做庆典的，现在他们做的事情，很可怜又很悲凉，最可怕的是长却没有尽头，好像永远都不会看到结果。  
白狗问小熊：“李敏亨说他来不来？”  
小熊说：“他怎么可能来。”  
虽然这么回答了，李东赫却还是往四周去看了。人群里忽然起了喧哗，中间好像还有很多人的笑声，然后有只“大象”甩着鼻子跑过来跟李东赫说：“楷灿，有人加入了。”  
陆续有新的人从四面八方而来，不是参加第一次游行的人，而是新的。有人像“游行前辈”一样穿着自己的校服和玩偶头套，有个学校的学生来了十几个，只不过他们的名字是绣在校服上的，为了不曝光姓名，他们在名字上贴了纸，上面很无厘头地写着“参与一下”“刚好路过”“还没吃饭就来了”，还有一位同学胸前一片鲜艳，因为是用红笔写的，没几个字，可是写的很大，贴纸也很大，还是方言，李东赫从很远就看见了，上面写的是：“有点喜欢男的”。  
人们就是看着他们笑的，尤其是这个红字男，头上戴着的也是一只“大象”，鼻子很长，走路的时候还故意晃着头让大象的鼻子甩来甩去。他们来了之后自动进入了游行队伍，红字男还很骄傲似的跟大家挥了手。  
到现在为止大家都很自觉地达成了某种共识，头套基本上都是动物玩偶，估计满首尔的玩偶头套都被他们借来了，所以有人换成了动物面具，李东赫说了一句：“我看full sun协会要改成动物保护协会才行。”  
周围的人又开始笑，不知道为什么，被包裹在玩偶头套里时，大家笑的比平时还要多，虽然是不同的动物，却好像本身就是同一个族群。头套很大也很重，十一月的时间，每个人的脸上都被闷出了汗，他们只能透过动物眼睛处开的很小的圆形孔子才能看见外面。视线并不好，很狭窄，可陷入这样的昏暗中，却没有一个人觉得孤独，因为大家都变成了同样的人。  
看热闹的人越来越多，full sun协会又撑起了上次的横幅，李东赫果然没有看见李敏亨，别的熟人倒是看见了，金记者。不光是金记者，来的不只一家新闻社，他们站在最外圈围观，用摄像机代替眼睛记录了这个悲壮的日子。  
没有人单独去喊游行口号，因为会暴露声音，在队伍开始往前的时候大家的声音有默契地一起响了起来，上次一百人，这次应该有二百个了。  
在最前面的是临江中学的小熊，这是大家给他的称呼，至今为止应该还没有人知道临江中学的小熊究竟是谁，大家只知道他是临江的某位学生，游行的组织者和发起人。很多人猜测过，学生们最近很风靡的谈话都是在猜测参加游行的人都是学校里的谁，可是没有人猜到，像是变色龙一样好好地隐藏在学生中间，没有人能看出他们哪里不一样，可其实本来就没什么不同，所以没有人知道这些秘密。  
戴着面具的孩子们以很严肃的气氛向前走了一段路，动物玩偶们的脸上都是戴着笑容的，可孩子们的声音却逐渐地高昂和悲愤起来。路边的人形态各异，当然有人厌恶和不屑，有女人把婴儿抱进屋里然后关进了商店的门，还有推开二楼的窗户开始骂人的男人，不过也有人从路边的围栏里翻出来，是很好笑的样子，一个男人，像是银行劫匪一样在头上套了黑色的丝袜，一张脸在其中被蹂躏的不成样子，他只穿着睡衣，脚底下还踩着拖鞋，似乎是在家刚睡了午觉就跑出来凑热闹，他随便跳进了游行队伍里，因为没办法说话他拿出了一块很大的纸板，上面贴着的白纸上写着：想和男的谈恋爱。他还在下面写了电话号码和“联系我！”，然后两手把纸板举过头顶晃来晃去。  
临江中学的小熊又听见了从身边不断响起了笑声，他艰难地转身倒着走才能看见身后的状况，倒是没有看见套了丝袜的人，能看见的只有写着字的醒目横幅还有丝袜男举起的那块滑稽纸板。他拍白狗的后背让他也转过来看，黄仁俊的白狗头套比李东赫的小熊还大还重，转身倒走着去看的时候丝袜男正从队伍里往前蹿挤，因为衣着轻便又很瘦所以很灵活，可还是被人踩丢了一只拖鞋，他不太在意，抬脚把另一只也脱了下来，顺手就扔到了路边，砰的一声砸到了垃圾桶，白狗因为这声响动吓了一跳，差点仰着摔到地上。  
这回李东赫是真的笑了，他眼睁睁看着一只头重脚轻的白狗脚步不稳地挣扎了半天终于恢复正常，而丝袜男也已经挤到了他们旁边，还随身带着笔，纸板上贴着的不是一张纸而是很多张，他把第一张“征婚广告”翻了过去，开始在第二张上写字，写完之后他又往前跳，来到了最前面，像乐队指挥一样面对着所有人，虽然走的很稳，但因为头上套着丝袜所以看起来比差点摔倒的白狗还要有趣，他没有把纸板举的像刚才那样高，因为这次上面的字好像是写给白狗看的，是不太好看的两行：这狗挺可爱的，给哥哥留个电话吧。  
黄仁俊在白狗头套里翻白眼，李东赫在小熊里吹起了口哨。游行队伍并不是很长，可前后都在发生着不同的事，记者们的闪光灯开始疯狂闪烁，因为这次游行里出现了第一个露脸的人。  
在整齐的游行口号里很容易被埋没掉很多声音，所以后来独自到来的人都自备了写字纸板。是个三十岁左右的男人，穿的还算体面，应该是在哪里上班的职员，戴着一副无框眼镜，脸上很白很瘦，也没有胡子，他的纸板上写着：不是同性恋，但我还是来了。  
好像是没什么关系，露出脸来也没有关系，这并不是丢人的事。有些在路边看热闹的成年人们也陆续加入了队伍，只不过他们都站在了“不是同性恋”的牌子后面，有人喊李东赫：“楷灿！快回头看！”  
本来都是各种不见面目的面具，却突然因为加入了成年人而出现了人的面貌，气氛忽然和刚才不一样了，那些起初还悲壮行军的孩子们的身边不断地出现了送他们和陪他们去战场的人，一路上竟一直响起着笑声。丝袜男还在白狗身边纠缠不清，眼镜男人莫名其妙地脱掉了外套扔出游行圈外，他还脱掉了脚上的皮鞋，这个行为莫名其妙地感染了周围的人，就像涟漪一样荡开，一层又一层的成年人和学生都把鞋子脱掉了。  
李东赫和黄仁俊也脱了鞋，然后两个人用夸张的肢体语言互相嘲笑。黄仁俊的袜子破了一个脚趾，李东赫干脆就没穿袜子。直接用脚踩在地上的感觉有些奇妙，马路并不完全平整，有点硌脚，也很凉，可这些感觉很真实也很自由，在脱了鞋子以后脚步也会轻快起来。人群里忽然响起了掌声和起哄声，因为红字男忽然摘掉了他的大象头套，是福安一中的学生，穿着校服，长相很平庸，但是却突然出现在人群之上，他骑在了福安其他学生的肩膀上，让自己和胸口写着“有点喜欢男的”的贴纸短暂地高高升起，然后马上，他和底下扛着他的人一起失去平衡，摔在地上之前他大喊了一声：“快闪开！”  
摔在地上的时候开始狂笑，周围的人也跟着一起笑起来，他们把红字男托着举了起来往上抛又接住，像是庆祝时的动作。可是在庆祝什么呢，为什么是庆典的气氛呢，游行队伍因为这样那样莫名其妙出现的人而暂时停住了，有交警从路的对面跑过来，让他们不要影响交通，他看着丝袜男的脸，边说话边忍不住地笑，丝袜男跺着脚在纸上写字：你笑什么笑！  
交警扭过头去发出哧哧的笑声：“……太……太丑了。”  
丝袜男气地要从丝袜里钻出来，但丝袜紧了，有些障碍，他拍了拍白狗，又指指自己的脸，黄仁俊帮了他，也拽了半天，最后把丝袜给撕破了，这里面的人才又重见天日。  
年纪也不是很大，也就二十岁。他扔了纸板，很大力地搓着自己的脸，然后扯着脸皮给交警看：“瞧瞧，帅吧。”  
交警还挺配合地回答：“……一般。”  
丝袜男不太满意，他又把脸转到黄仁俊面前问：“小白狗，我长得帅不帅？”  
黄仁俊的声音从头套里传出来：“干我什么事。”  
丝袜男闷声闷气地哦了一声，他忽然抬手抱住了白狗头套，脸几乎贴在了上面，他透过上面的两个洞往里看。黄仁俊看见了那张脸，两双眼睛好像对视了，丝袜男的视线在离开黄仁俊以后又迅速把刚才扔在地上的纸板捡了回来，他从上面撕下了一张纸，飞快地写了自己的名字和电话递给黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊看了一眼，这男的叫李帝努，他不接这张纸，只说：“神经病。”  
李帝努做了很奇怪的举动，他把那张纸卷了起来，跟白狗眼睛上的小孔比量了一下，好像不行，他又把纸撕下来三分之一，重新把名字和电话写了上去，也重新把纸卷了起来，这回他像往邮箱里递信一样把这张小纸条塞进了小孔里。  
头套下面有些缝隙，可纸条偏偏没掉出来，李帝努满意地笑了，他问：“小白狗你叫什么？”  
黄仁俊没理他，倒是有人喊起来了：“警察来了！”  
Full sun的人预料过这一幕，早已经想好了警察来了以后应该怎么办，好像除了逃跑也别无办法。动物们解散的比想象中还快，大家都颇有秩序地奔逃，李东赫是最后一个，他在引导大家疏散的时候看见了从警车上下来的警察和临江中学的校长。街上的人们很快就消失地无影无踪，黄仁俊从远处的的巷子里跳出来冲他打手势，李东赫却突然被谁从更近的巷子里冲出来拉走了。  
孩子们钻进了巷子深处，警察满街上找下去只发现了他们丢下的鞋子。

李东赫在小熊里，他被拽地迷迷糊糊，路也看不清，手被抓地很紧，也挣脱不开。巷子里面好像很安全，他们停了下来，李东赫摘掉了小熊，看见站在他面前的人是李敏亨。条件反射一样，李东赫在做这种事的时候总是怕被李敏亨骂，所以他又重新把小熊套在了头上。  
李敏亨叫他：“临江中学的小熊。”  
李东赫等着李敏亨的下一句话。  
李敏亨问他：“脚疼不疼？”  
李东赫低头看自己没穿鞋的脚，其实没什么事，但他还是又喊起疼来，突然之间就站不住了，他又骗李敏亨，他说好疼。小熊坐到了谁家门口的小台阶上，李敏亨蹲到了他的身边，拉着李东赫的脚腕去看脚底。李东赫的脚很凉，脏兮兮的，还有被小石头或是什么硌出的印子。李敏亨用手给他拍了拍脚心，好像没什么用，还是脏的，他又扯着自己身上的毛衣给李东赫擦脚。  
“我怎么回去，你背我回去？地上好凉。”  
“我骑车来了，在后面。我过来吃饭的，今天我妈去医院检查，她最近身体不太好，没人做饭，听说这边有家店……很好吃。”  
“什么店？”  
李敏亨看不见李东赫的表情，有点咄咄逼人，李东赫又问了一次是什么店。因为看出了李敏亨的谎言所以想听诚实的答案，壮烈的游行也好，滑稽的庆典也好，都是因为喜欢上李敏亨才开始的。往前走最好的办法是不要回头看，如果总是记得伤痛和难过，又怎么能生活下去呢？就像把某些画面塞进心脏里永远记住一样，耳朵也要保存一些好听的话才行，人是要泡在蜜一样的爱里才能好好活着的生物，所以只有在面对李敏亨时，李东赫才会垂头丧气极速地枯萎，他千方百计地想从李敏亨身上得到一点爱，那是他生活下去的养料。比起总是为李敏亨冷漠的样子流泪，因为从黑暗的房间看见了落在门缝里的光，所以才会有逃出房间的想法，李敏亨也要作为光落在他面前才行。  
李东赫那天给李敏亨的信里这样写：我们敏亨，一句话就好，不需要“我爱你”这样隆重的话，只要，告诉我你在意我吧，这样就可以了，我就能继续活下去了。  
“什么店？”  
所以李东赫一定要问出答案。  
李敏亨终于被迫地回答了他：“……没有店，我在家吃过了，特意来看你……们的，从你们游行开始，一路跟过来的。”  
这样就可以了。

8 我们的记忆

狂欢的余韵还没过，李东赫已经来不及慢慢回味了，三天之后就是数学测试的日子，只是普通的小考试，却让李东赫如临大敌，临考之前他也没去麻烦李敏亨，而是和黄仁俊在full sun里一起复习争取负负得正。  
对于第二次游行，学校的态度是置之不理，临江中学一切如旧，就像什么都没发生一样，而李东赫也不过只是一个被数学考试困扰的普通学生。倒是黄仁俊这几天不太对劲，他被那个叫李帝努的小变态给盯上了。游行那天警察来了之后，有一些人躲到了巷子里，李帝努一直跟着黄仁俊，因为拿着玩偶头套也没有鞋子，所以不能光明正大地走出巷子。这给了李帝努可乘之机，黄仁俊把白狗里的纸条拿出来撕碎，李帝努趴在墙上用纸写了一张新的，黄仁俊再撕碎，李帝努又写一张，黄仁俊再接着撕碎......白纸碎屑撒了一地，抬头就是黄仁俊“坚贞不屈”的眼神，李帝努说不写了，因为他只剩下最后一张纸，但又换了个新方法折磨黄仁俊，他开始对黄仁俊一遍又一遍地说自己的名字和电话号码，没有二百遍也有一百遍，导致黄仁俊落下了后遗症，这已经是他第四次把李东赫叫成李帝努了。  
“我幻听了东赫，耳朵里总响，全是李帝努那个变态背自己电话号码的声音。我昨天放学回来还遇见他在咱们学校江边散步，很远一看见我就疯了似的追着我跑，一直追到我家。”黄仁俊心有余悸地说，“幸好我没来full sun，要不然他现在已经站在楼下喊我名字了。”  
“你告诉他你叫什么名字了？”  
“昨天他把我校牌抢走了，今早主任在门口看见我没带名牌，还让我罚站了十分钟。我就不管他要回来了，就当丢了再补一个吧，我不想再看见他了。这两天的各种报纸上不是都登了游行新闻吗，里面有拍到他和我们站在一起，他还把你撕掉了，只剩下我和他，说这是我们的定情照片。”   
李东赫对着数学题咬笔：“他不会真看上你了吧。”  
黄仁俊呸了一声。  
“真要是那样也挺好的。”李东赫又说，“虽然那个人有点变态，但是长得挺帅，不像李敏亨，你知道游行那天下午他跟我说什么吗？”李东赫模仿了李敏亨的语气，“他说东赫，没用的……”  
李东赫撇嘴：“我也不知道他说什么没用，但是我看挺有用的。昨天晚上的恋爱之音听了吗，有个男的还借着电台跟喜欢的男生告白了，以前哪有这种事，不过我看那个人比我都厉害，他说自己对一个男生一见钟情，但是刚认识没几天，那位好像被他的热情吓到了，想问郑主播应该怎么办。”  
他看了一眼黄仁俊，黄仁俊的表情有些奇怪。  
李东赫声音小了，但还是坚持说完了话：“……郑主播还给他出主意说不要那么直白地追求，应该慢慢靠近先从朋友做起……”  
黄仁俊不说话，表情却越来越差。  
李东赫马上就反应过来了，跟郑主播连线的人十有八九是那个丝袜小变态。  
黄仁俊抬着头，突然盯着窗户外面一动不动，从刚才起对面屋塔房的楼下就有车来回地忙着什么事情，好像是搬家，两个人都没注意。这会儿李东赫顺着黄仁俊的目光看过去，发现房顶屋塔房的门开了，从门里走出来的人竟然是李帝努。李帝努这次没穿睡衣和拖鞋，但也不太正经，不知道是什么潮流，裤腿卷起了一只，衣服只掖进裤子里一半。黄仁俊被什么晃了眼睛，一看原来自己被抢走的校牌现在正挂在李帝努胸前的衣服上。   
李帝努对着这边窗户里的黄仁俊喊：“郑主播让我先跟仁俊做朋友！所以我搬到这里来住了，方便跟仁俊交流感情！”  
黄仁俊啪地一下关了窗，玻璃被震地嗡嗡响，响过之后却还是能听见对面李帝努的声音：“以后我和仁俊就是邻居了！”  
“有病。”黄仁俊说。他尽量让自己不去看在屋塔房上跳着跟他挥手的李帝努，可实在是有点太显眼了。为了转移注意力，他转过身去看李东赫，李东赫低着头做题做到发懵的样子有些好笑，笔在他手里好像变成了梳子，时不时就往头发里钻。黄仁俊说算了，然后就下楼去了。  
回来以后李东赫竟然才发现黄仁俊刚才不在，他问黄仁俊干什么去了，黄仁俊说去给会长夫人打电话让他过来辅导会长学习。李东赫的表情说不上开心还是不开心，很奇怪，小时候听见李敏亨的名字时只能感觉到喜欢和高兴，可在长大以后却不能轻易幸福起来了，是在失落和害怕什么呢？这几天那个无聊的家长组织又来学校闹事，说是学校监管不周，大家似乎都没想到游行事件还会出现第二次，她们说这种事情会严重影响到在校学生的学习，所以请愿校长一定要抓住参与游行的“犯人”。  
被越来越多的人知道，得到的肯定是大家的两面的回应，光在同班同学的课间讨论里就能得到不同的答案，有人说真恶心，两个男人或者两个女人要怎么干那种事？哪种事？李东赫走过去的时候想。他还没有和他的敏亨做过那种事，人活在世上又不是只有那种事可做，好像不做那种事也可以生活。可是爱是要有的，人从出生起就一直在和不同的人相爱，爱是比婴儿的母乳还要好的东西，就像从母亲的身体里出生呼吸到这个世界上的第一口空气，是不是甘甜的滋味都不要紧，从吸入第一口开始，一直到死都不能结束，爱也是这样的东西。

今天早上有人在教学楼一楼的公告黑板上写了很多字，上面还贴着一张照片，是从报纸上剪下来的游行照。报纸贴在黑板最上面，下面是某位匿名同学用粉笔写下的感谢信，他说很感谢各位让他知道了自己并不孤独，紧接着就有人在下面写了“傻X”，“傻X”的下面又有人骂“傻X”，最后整个黑板上都是各种各样颜色的骂人话。  
那张游行照片从黑板上掉了下来，上面临江中学的小熊被人踩来踩去，是李敏亨把它捡了起来，李东赫亲眼看见的。在黑板上随便骂人的孩子们被主任罚站以后，大家都往各自的班级逃散了。李东赫是这周的值日生，他拎着垃圾袋从外面倒了垃圾回来，正好看见李敏亨弯下腰去捡起了那张已经被各种脚印蹂躏地不成样子的报纸照片。他拿在手里低头看了很久，久到李东赫觉得时间是不是真的静止了，李敏亨因为低头而有点向下弯起的颈背上投着李东赫的影子，似乎是因为太过专注，李敏亨竟然没发现李东赫就站在他的后面。李东赫看着自己的影子和李敏亨的身体交叠在一起，没来由的，忽然开始想哭起来，可他没想到的是李敏亨竟然先流出了眼泪，在那样的一片骚乱之后捡起了这场战争中的“牺牲品”，李东赫根本不知道李敏亨为什么哭了，只是有大滴大滴的眼泪落到照片里的临江中学的小熊身上，从一开一合的嘴唇里，李东赫终于听见李敏亨说了话，他说：“……怎么会这么可爱呢。”  
李东赫因为看见了这样的李敏亨而蹲了下来，他不知道李敏亨为什么哭着说什么可爱，只是看见李敏亨的眼泪他就难过地要命了，自己的眼泪好像也止不住了，可是为了多看一眼哭着的李敏亨，所以哪怕眼睛已经模糊了也没有用手挡住。李敏亨不断垂泪的样子他从来都没有见过，总不会真的是因为临江中学的小熊很可爱所以才哭的吧，两个人都时常在说对方不明白的话，也做着彼此不理解的事，可是这其中又总是好像似懂非懂，没有人曾清楚地把所有事都说明白，只是从不小心流露出的只言片语里得到答案。李敏亨对着那张照片，在莫名其妙地说过“怎么会这么可爱”之后，又轻声说了一句：“……怎么会这么痛呢。”  
哪里痛也不知道，为什么会痛也不知道，可是因为听见了这句话，李东赫竟然就那么蹲在地上放声痛哭起来，为什么呢，他很想问李敏亨也问自己为什么会哭，可是怎么每一件事都没有答案。

因为早上当着李敏亨的面狼狈地大哭，一整天李东赫都有些不好意思。黄仁俊给李敏亨打了电话以后，李东赫就钻进了小熊玩偶里，游行的时候都是只戴头套，这还是李东赫第一次穿了一整件。李敏亨上楼的时候这只熊正在墙边端坐，黄仁俊在厨房煮拉面，李敏亨知道小熊里的人肯定是李东赫。比只戴头套的时候还要可爱，好像就是一只小动物，在窗户下面的样子虽然体积不小，但总有种可怜的感觉，李敏亨拍拍小熊的脑袋，叫他：“临江中学的小熊。”  
就连手也被毛茸茸的布料裹住了，四指和拇指分开，不像小熊爪子，但是很可爱，这样可爱的熊爪在李敏亨眼前晃了晃，李东赫的声音带着撒娇一样的鼻音从小熊里传来：“不是小熊，是东赫，在敏亨面前，无论是什么样子的我，都只是东赫。”  
“有病。”黄仁俊又出来骂人，“拉面煮好了，你打算一直在里面憋死？”  
“乐意。”  
李敏亨也说：“出来吧东赫，吃拉面，然后复习，我要早点回去，我妈最近身体不太好。”  
李东赫从头套里钻出来，脸上汗涔涔的，刘海有点被拨弄到一边去了。他还是有点不敢看李敏亨，早上哭的很丑，鼻涕眼泪横流，李敏亨问他怎么哭了，他也说不上来，慌忙之间说自己刚才在操场上狠狠摔了一跤。两个人谁都没提起李敏亨的眼泪，李敏亨不爱哭的，好像根本就是不会流眼泪的人，所以李东赫又怎么敢问呢，因为从来不哭的人流着泪说自己很痛，可能就是因为看到了这样的李敏亨，才会跟着一起落下泪来吧。

七点恋爱之音开始的时候李东赫又想起了前一阵的一件事，当时疑似有临江中学的同学要对李敏亨在校庆上表白，本以为是有什么隆重的表白仪式，却好像什么事都没发生过，李东赫问李敏亨：“校庆的时候有没有小丫头说喜欢你？”  
李敏亨还真回答了“有”，但是后面果不其然地跟了一句“拒绝了。”  
李敏亨又说：“快考试了。”  
李东赫问他：“如果不考试的话，会跟哪个臭丫头交往吗？”  
“不会。”  
虽然这就是李东赫的理想答案，但一直以来李东赫总有一个问题想问问李敏亨。外面的天黑了，full sun里的灯有些接触不良，一直在黄仁俊的头上滋滋啦啦地响，黄仁俊气地把灯关掉了，又从楼下拿了个台灯上来放在李东赫和李敏亨的学习桌上。对面的屋塔房也亮着灯，李帝努像个疯子一般的影子在窗帘里跳来跳去，李东赫指着对面跟李敏亨说：“对面那个男的，特意为了仁俊搬到那了，就是游行的时候头上套着丝袜的那个，他很好笑，说自己对仁俊一见钟情，在仁俊还戴着白狗头套的时候就说仁俊可爱。”  
李东赫做好了数学题，李敏亨把眼镜戴好之后，像老师一样给李东赫改对错，李东赫问了很俗气的问题，可是自然而然，他问：“敏亨，人真的会喜欢上第一次见面的人吗？”  
“……不知道，没试过。”  
而接下来才是李东赫很想问李敏亨的问题。他曾经有意无意地触碰过李敏亨的全身，唯独对那个地方好奇又恐惧。活在世界上的人们，每个人的心都是不相同的，所以李东赫不会了解李敏亨的心。就算有时候触碰过李敏亨的胸口也不敢让自己在那里多停留一秒，因为他一点都不敢去靠近李敏亨的心脏，他害怕那里像冬天一样地冷，也害怕这个世界在创造他的爱人李敏亨时忘了放那些柔软的东西。不太柔软心脏又是什么模样呢。他一直很想知道，可是太残忍了，对他来说，真的太残忍了。  
这次他终于鼓起勇气把手伸到了桌子对面，让自己的手老老实实地呆在李敏亨的心口上，衣服好像有点厚，他什么都摸不到，所以他还是问了出来，他问李敏亨：“敏亨，这里面，有爱情吗？”  
虽然很残忍，但很想知道，实在是太想知道了。李敏亨的心里到底有没有爱呢，不是对李东赫也好，对谁都可以，这里面到底有没有爱情呢，实在是太想知道了。  
可是这一次李敏亨又落荒而逃了。

来学校的时候看见了有些壮观的一幕。那个无聊家长组织里的女人们集体坐到了临江中学的地上，比上次在走廊里看见的不知多了多少人，估计是附近学校有这种组织的家长们开始联合起来了。这些女人们手里也举着牌子，只不过有些散乱，上面写着“抓住游行学生”“一定抓住犯人”“清除学校里的虫子”，她们示威抗议是以杜绝第三次游行为基础是，也想要抓住走在游行队伍最前面的小熊和其他参与游行的孩子。  
听说这种家长抗议是从昨天早上开始的，临江中学并不是第一个受到这种待遇的学校，家长们去的第一所学校是福安一中。因为那天游行的时候福安一中的“大象”摘掉了头套，他的脸被报纸登的很清楚。这些家长学聪明了一些，不再拿同性话题做文章，而是开始说游行已经对学校里的其他学生产生了不良影响，而游行所引起的讨论也过多地占用了学生们的学习时间，因为穿着校服曝光学校而招来记者，参与游行的几所学校最近是众多新闻和报纸的常客，对学校的日后招生也存在着潜在威胁。这些女人在金记者的镜头下高谈阔论，恨不得数出十宗罪来处死游行组织者，可当李东赫早上上学从她们身边路过的时候，却根本没有一个人知道这就是他们要抓的“犯人”。  
仍然有学生家长来学校办理转学，李东赫在办公室门口看见了一个熟悉的女人，身体很瘦小，旁边还站着低着头跟她说着什么话的李敏亨。李东赫有点害怕李敏亨的妈妈，尤其是在昨夜梦里又梦见李敏亨之后。那是个很奇怪的梦，他梦见了一个巨大的风车倒在地上却依旧在飞快地转动着，他和李敏亨在其中的一片风车叶里做爱。睁眼以后他趴在床边干呕了半天，就像真的爱旋转的风车上做了爱一样头昏脑胀，早饭也没吃下，妈妈看着他说：“这次考试考的不错，是不是压力太大了，有时候压力很大就会恶心想吐的。”  
“嗯。”李东赫说，“妈，我没事。”  
在看见李敏亨的妈妈时李东赫又有点恶心，是生理性的，像是有什么在搅压着肠胃一样难受。李敏亨的手里拿着一张纸，李东赫看清了上面的字，是转学申请书，还没有递交到办公室的老师手里。李东赫喊了一声敏亨，然后走过去和敏亨的妈妈问好，在面对这个瘦弱女人的时候他浑身都打着哆嗦，这个女人正用一种十分不善的眼神看着他，想吐的感觉很重，李东赫捂住了嘴，他突然意识到这可能是自己的一种恐惧反应。  
是在害怕着的，尤其是最近发生了这么多事之后。在看见李敏亨的转学申请书时，李东赫只觉得天旋地转，走过去的时候其实连李敏亨的脸都看不太清，眼前的一切都转来转去的。他只记得自己跟敏亨的妈妈打了招呼，办公室里有另一对家长和学生走了出来，紧接着就到了李敏亨和他的妈妈，他好像是伸出手来想去抓李敏亨的手腕，却抓空了，最后是……走廊上方的白墙……他看见了，再就是李敏亨喊着他名字凑过来的脸……   
又进了医务室，校医说李东赫有点低血糖，吃点东西休息一会儿就好。校医离开医务室之后躺在床上的李东赫睁开了一只眼睛，李敏亨坐在床边看着他，又被抓了个正着。  
李敏亨长出了一口气：“又是装的。”  
李东赫笑着从床上坐起来问他：“你要办转学？”  
李敏亨只说：“我妈让的。”  
“刚才……如果我没装晕，是不是你的转学申请就交给老师了？”  
“嗯，因为你，我现在还没交，我妈已经上班去了，今天交不上了。”  
“别转学不好吗，敏亨，别转学。”  
“我跟她说了，我刚适应了临江，如果再转学可能会影响期末成绩。”  
“学习为什么这么重要，敏亨。”  
“我会留下来，东赫。”  
两个人的对话很奇怪，他们回答的都不是对方问出的问题。李敏亨好像有点慌了神，他到处找杯子想给李东赫倒水喝，李东赫看着像只发懵苍蝇一样乱转的李敏亨，觉得很可爱。他突然跟李敏亨说想买个相机，因为想把李敏亨某些不常出现的珍贵样子拍下来。他说：“敏亨，人如果只依靠记忆生活的话，会变成很没有良心的动物。”  
“嗯。”  
越来越深奥了。  
“会一直忘掉。无论是痛苦还是爱，或者是以为到死都会记得的那些让心脏砰砰直跳的画面，都会随着时间流逝而忘掉。知道吧敏亨，人生是一个以不断退化来达成灿烂的过程。”  
“忘记会变得灿烂吗？”  
“因为不会永远记得痛苦而迟早变得灿烂。”  
李东赫又说:“我最近有了害怕的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“最近好像忘记了很多我们小时候的事情。我在想，如果一边忘记过去一边过着不会有新鲜记忆的生活，最后……我会不会彻底忘记敏亨呢？”  
李东赫想到了买相机，可是又想到了李敏亨要转学，就连创造相片的机会都没有，所以他问李敏亨：“如果敏亨有一天会离开我，有什么和敏亨在一起的瞬间能让我永远记得吗？”  
李敏亨问他：“即便很痛苦也想记得吗？”  
李东赫抬起头的样子和痛苦两个字毫无关联，可是李敏亨知道的，关于李东赫的痛苦。那样的痛苦和李东赫纯真点头的脸形成了对比，用天真烂漫的模样说着痛苦也可以，这种样子甚至让李敏亨觉得震撼。他终于找到了杯子，倒水的时候手腕却在发抖，他忽然转过头看着李东赫，他一次又一次地说：“东赫，对不起，东赫，对不起东赫，我对不起东赫。”  
李敏亨莫名其妙地开始跟李东赫道歉，李东赫好像笑了一下，可是笑的很奇怪，很像是气球猛然开始漏气的那个瞬间。李东赫不知道李敏亨为什么要道歉，两个人像是疯了一样，最近的他们，只有自己心里才知道自己在做什么事。李东赫不敢多想，他只能把李敏亨的道歉归于朋友之间的同情，又或者是因为无法回应这样的爱情而觉得对不起。李东赫不知道，为什么要道歉呢，无论是因为什么事，无辜的李敏亨都是不应该道歉的。  
到底有多爱李敏亨呢，就像看见了李敏亨的眼泪也会跟着一起哭一样，听着李敏亨一句又一句的对不起，李东赫总觉得做错的人其实是自己。为什么要这样让两个人为难呢，李敏亨也在痛苦着吧，用不会知道结果的坚持换来的他和李敏亨的痛苦，做错的人，到底是谁呢。  
他也对李敏亨说了对不起，道歉的声音交叠着，又忽然停了下来，他慢慢地用手掌蒙住了李敏亨的眼睛，那双眼睛陷入了黑暗，另一双眼睛却掉下了透亮的眼泪。  
“没关系。”李东赫说，他说没关系，好像是在跟李敏亨说，却也像是在对自己说话。“没关系。”声音很轻，“没关系的，不喜欢也没关系，什么事都没关系，别再难过了，没关系。”

9 滑动的人们

临江中学的所有同学都在上学的路上收到了福安一中的来信，像是宣传广告一样一夜之间贴满了临江中学附近的墙，大概每五十米就有一张。  
信的开头很轻松：“嗨，临江中学的小熊和临江中学的所有同学，大家早上好……”黄仁俊仰头念着这封信，他拍拍身边的李东赫，问他，“最近怎么这么多人给你写信，大家怎么就知道临江中学的小熊，也不看看我这只临江中学的小狗。”  
“让那个李什么努的给你写。”  
名字只听了一半，黄仁俊就很嫌弃地往后退了一步，李东赫不管他，也抬头看起了墙上那封信，他又接了读了起来。

“……大家早上好，我是游行上的那只大象，应该有人知道吧？  
托这次游行的福，我已经成了这附近的名人，所以那个家长联合协会首先来我们学校抗议了。报纸上我的脸登的比拳头还大，学校直接找上我让我退学了。（但是我妈妈说那张照片拍的很好看，还剪下来收藏了）  
不过我也并不在意退学的事情。从我自己的人生角度来看，或许退学并不是一件很好的事，但是从大家共同的路来看，希望我的牺牲可以成为推助各位走路的风……  
哈！也没有这么严重啦。首先很对不起我们福安一中的孩子们，因为我和游行的人而遭到了一些不必要的曝光，不过也很感谢他们，在家长联合协会闹了整整一天之后，帮我想了很多办法！  
临江的各位！看到这封信的时间一定是早上去学校的路上，而我们福安一中的孩子们将会在今天开始罢课抗议，不过应该不会是全部同学，不过也算是给学校点颜色看看啦。  
特意写这封信来说这些其实也没什么原因，就是证明一下我还活着……很奇怪对吧。  
现在说完了，各位继续享受生活吧。  
ps：我的爱小熊哥千万不要暴露自己。

读完了信，信里轻快地写了很多，李东赫却好像只记得退学的事了。他和黄仁俊的身后陆续开始有了来看信的人。有些话想说，但是不太方便，两个人只能互相对着一些奇怪的眼神，倒是身后的其他人们先开始小声议论起来。

“那个什么家长协会的大婶们不会今天还来我们学校闹事吧？”  
“怪那些游行的疯子吧......”  
“如果有一天逮到那个什么小熊，我觉得应该让他坐牢。”  
“你们才疯了吧，同性恋不知道吗，很正常啊。”  
“你是同性恋吗？”  
“呃，那个，肯定不是啊，我就是随便那么一说……”  
“偷偷喜欢就好了吧，根本没必要搞成这样。”  
“我更在意的是这件事最后怎么收场，你们难道不好奇吗，最后……结果会是怎么样的。”

看了很多的字也听了很多的话，这些都成为了李东赫接下来要去消化的痛苦。他又看了一眼墙上的来信，浅蓝色的纸上印刷着整齐的黑字，密密麻麻地趴在一起，像蓝色的天上飞着的成群的鸟，也像游行上拥挤着的孩子们。  
结果是什么呢，谁都想知道，最后是怎么样的，会得到什么。孩子们因为还没有长大就在强制飞行，在遇到风的时候连翅膀都无法张开了，现在所展现出来的只是用力扒住高墙上的砖石却仍旧岌岌可危的模样。只是遇到警察就要四处逃窜，只是碰到主任就会战战兢兢，连一群无聊联合起来的大婶都可以成为敌人，仅仅是这些，就让孩子们有了处在风难中心的感觉。要怎么做抗争呢，无论怎么努力都始终存在着差距，没有人知道他们要到什么时候才能真正得到反转的力量，也没有人会知道风要到什么时候才会停。  
很难过，最近总是在难过，一直在累积着难过，然后变得特别难过。在发生了这些事以后，好像到处都是不断被影响着的学业的孩子们，一直要求转学的孩子们，惊慌失措的孩子们，还有，被惩罚和被退学的孩子们。  
痛苦又错乱，从最初的0908第一次游行开始，到现在的十一月，一直在努力却从来不会被靠近的终点，还有变得越来越复杂的初衷和行动。因为一直站在最前面李东赫也时常觉得筋疲力尽，幸运的是总有给出回应的人们。这段时间大家的位置一直在微妙地发生改变，李东赫和大家，李东赫和李敏亨。有人开始加入，有人更加投入，李敏亨也是，偶尔会开始表现出关切和心疼的模样，不像起初那样一昧地拒绝和阻拦，李东赫隐约能感觉到变化的，像小石头一样甚微，也像小石头一样滚动着的李敏亨的心。是不知不觉地被影响着吗，又或者是被感动着，大家在本来就分不清对错的绳子上滑来滑去，不断地变换着心态和立场，因为这样的不安稳而终日濒临着虚脱，可这本来只是李东赫一个人的事吧。李东赫开始想了，如果不是因为他擅自的开始，大家好像还能像以前那样平静地生活吧。  
想要转学的李敏亨，还有蓝色纸上用轻松的语气写上去的被学校退学的消息，都是因为他发动起来的这些事。刺痛着眼睛也刺痛着心脏，和自己受伤是完全不一样的感觉。李东赫有些害怕，自己怎么样好像都是不要紧的，可是不能拖累别人。一个人去死的话叫做自杀，可是如果拖累着很多人一起跳下悬崖呢，是杀人犯吧？大家为什么要陪一个毫不相干的人，又凭什么要陪着他过这种日子呢。  
因为想到了这些所以也第一次问了黄仁俊：“仁俊，我……是不是做错了？”  
“嗯？”  
这一切都像是一块捂住李东赫的口鼻直至让他窒息的布，眼睛里也充斥着大家跟着他走过来却不断受苦的样子，还有一位尤其无辜的人，让他一直到凌晨三点都十分介意而没有入睡的人。  
“昨天……”李东赫说，“郑主播在电台里说可能今年结束的时候就会下车，原因好像是……因为他公开支持了我们的游行，现在还不知道是他下车，还是连电台……都会停放。”  
在郑主播宣布这件事的时候就心里发震，想着或许是因为其他的事，也许不是因为这种理由。自己蒙蔽着自己的双眼，直到两个具体的，单独的人连续地像从空中坠落那样跌到“原本人生”之下，这才让李东赫从那样空虚的努力里钻出来看看外面，也是这时候发现了因为他而受伤的人并不是个例。  
黄仁俊张着嘴，完全不知道李东赫正在想着什么，他正单纯地处在郑主播即将下车甚至是电台也许会停播的消息中。这是对他们来说很重要的，可能对很多人都很重要的国民节目，是会让人一时想不出来在没有它的日子里，晚上要靠什么来度过的程度。所以黄仁俊夸张地大叫了：“天塌了天塌了东赫，这个世界怎么可以失去恋爱之音！是因为给我们送水所以被处分了吗？我们要怎么办？真的是因为我们吗？我们是不是要想办法给节目写信帮郑主播澄清还是做些什么的？”是真的被吓住了，黄仁俊慌乱地重复着，“这个世界怎么可以失去恋爱之音？”  
“是啊……”李东赫更加难过了，“凭什么要为了我们失去呢？”

“什么恋爱，谁要恋爱了？仁俊要跟谁恋爱？”  
突然有人从身后搂住了李东赫和黄仁俊，他把两只胳膊一左一右搭在两个人的肩膀上，然后用鼻子去蹭黄仁俊的耳朵，还跟黄仁俊很熟似的，张口就问：“原来仁俊不住那个商店楼上，只是晚上会过去玩吗，到底几点回家，回家晚会很危险的，下次哥哥送你回去吧？你先告诉我你住在哪里吧好仁俊。”  
“李帝努你怎么又来……”黄仁俊从李帝努的胳膊里挣脱出来，又接着解救李东赫，“你干嘛总跟着我？你自己没家吗？”  
“我有家，但是我家里没人，我爸妈总不在，要不我带你到我家玩吧仁俊？”李帝努的手像绳子一样，被挣脱之后又继续捆住黄仁俊，又像是绑架一样，他强硬地拉了黄仁俊几步，又抬手把黄仁俊抱走了。  
黄仁俊边在李帝努怀里踢脚边喊李东赫，李东赫冲黄仁俊挥挥手，好笑地喊了一句“祝你幸福”，看着李帝努抱着黄仁俊一直跑远了，一切又如往常，他才缓缓收回了视线。  
“东赫！”在李帝努之后，又是李敏亨来了。  
李东赫闷闷不乐，没抬头看也知道喊他的人是李敏亨，李敏亨从背后赶上来和李东赫并排，第一句话就是：“我看见信了。”  
“嗯。”李东赫说，“纸挺大的。”  
“怎么了东赫。”  
李东赫有些不敢抬头来面对李敏亨的眼睛，在李敏亨转学回来之后，他们曾经像吵架一样说过很多事情，可是多少次都不欢而散。他用太多种不同模样的眼神望向过李敏亨，可从来没有一次像现在这样动摇过。因为在这部本来只有他和李敏亨两个人出现的电影里不知何时已经出现了太多配角，可是出现又失去，他们因为李东赫而来，却又为了李东赫而死了。  
李敏亨说话的声音总不是很大，可是很好听，如果形容的话，李东赫甚至觉得像是风铃。他终于抬起头来看了李敏亨，这个人是一切的源头吧。李东赫站在原地开始回想起从前的心情，为了让学校修改那条新加的狗屁不通的校规，也隐约的，想为悲惨自杀的邻居讨回那么一点公道，还为了拴着破烂布条的电线杆后面那个短暂成为了“他们”的世界的地方……是这样吗？不是的，这些都不是李东赫最初的想法，他最初的想法只是能在这个世界上好好安放自己对李敏亨的爱，当对别人说出“我喜欢的人是李敏亨”时，不要把他也划分成特别的人，最起码不要用某些难看的字眼让李敏亨的名字蒙灰。可这是有点自私的开始吧，只是为了自己的爱情。  
爱是那样隐秘而伟大的事情，从一个人脆弱的心里生长出来，很疼，因为要破开心脏才能出生，在没有人看见的李东赫的心里诞生了名为爱情的生命，那是他的孩子，爱情就是他的孩子，他为李敏亨生下的孩子。好像是相同的过程，无论是出生还是抚养孩子长大都在忍受着痛苦，可那些是即使难过却仍然被叫做幸福和甜蜜的日子。爱情也会像长大的孩子一样保护着李东赫，不是雨伞那样能够笼罩在头顶的东西，而像是细密的绕来绕去爬满心脏的枝藤。可又是怎样的生物呢，布满了心脏表面，再没有任何东西能够穿过这些枝藤刺伤李东赫了，它们和李东赫永远地在一起，因为枝藤上密密麻麻的刺比任何东西都要早地刺进了他的心，像钉子一样固定着。爱情就是这样的东西，一边伤害着也一边保护着它的母亲，李东赫对李敏亨的爱就是如此。  
是没有办法独自做主的，就像好多次对黄仁俊说着却根本没有办法做到的话，“我不要喜欢他了吧。”并不是那么容易的事情。人要怎么抛弃自己生下的孩子呢，他的爱情，他的李敏亨，在风里张不开翅膀的脆弱的鸟落在地上时会变成将死的虫子，可也总是会想起风铃一样的李敏亨的声音。东赫……东赫，东赫……李东赫就因为这样的声音一次次复活了，然后总是想着，还能往前再走一点点吧，还可以再多坚持一下吧，可是却一次又一次地在复活之后生而复死了。一个人到底有多少条命呢，李东赫已经不知道自己为了李敏亨死了几次，快要被撕碎了，被所有的一切撕扯着，要卑微地靠着这样的声音继续步履艰难地往前走吗，撑的下去吗，要依靠什么呢，李东赫看着李敏亨，忽然脱下了自己身上的大衣，他在路边把大衣盖在了自己和李敏亨的头上。  
他吻了李敏亨。用着浑身的力气去感知李敏亨的存在，只要李敏亨还存在，只有李敏亨还存在着，只有李敏亨能救他了。  
他吻了很久，在一片黑色里终于松开了李敏亨的嘴唇，说话的声音很轻也很慢，他问李敏亨：“本来是想把敏亨留在我身边的，为什么反倒把你赶走了？”  
光本来是从天上降落，却因为大衣的遮蔽而让浑身陷入了黑暗，可底下没有被盖住的地方却透出了金色。虽然是太阳的光，却又像是以李东赫和李敏亨为中心扩散开来的光圈，李东赫耷拉着眼皮看着脚底下，明明只是一层并不算厚的衣服，却连外面的声音都被隔绝了，就像存在于单独的世界，可是颠倒了，本想要的是光明，他却还是和李敏亨躲在黑暗的角落里才敢亲吻。  
“……虽然很对不起，但是给我一点吧。”  
“什么？”李敏亨气喘吁吁地问他。  
“爱。”  
就像乞丐一样，李东赫说，给我一点爱吧。  
李敏亨碰了碰李东赫的手臂，若有若无的，李东赫抬头看了一眼李敏亨，有些暗，模样像是在黑暗里摔碎了，只剩下一个轮廓，李敏亨的轮廓就那样向他凑了过来，这次换成李敏亨吻上了李东赫的嘴唇。  
李东赫失去了知觉，他连吻都不知道是吻了，不是嘴唇碰触着嘴唇那样浅薄的关系，好像是生命之间的连接，本想从李敏亨那里拿走一些什么的，却又再一次颠倒了，是李敏亨从他的身体里拿走了更多的爱，源源不断的，主动送出去也被拿走着的，可仍然源源不断地从身体里长出来，像是时间一样不会停止的东西就是李东赫对李敏亨的爱。怎么会更爱他了呢，在这么不明意义的吻里，是第三次这样的触碰，更爱他了，每一次，每一天，李东赫都觉得自己更爱他了。  
“别的学校都罢课了我们干嘛还要去学校？咱们就活该被老师和什么狗屁协会欺负吗？我们也罢课吧！如果有一起的都跟我走，等会儿我请大家吃烤肉！”  
听见了熟悉的声音，李东赫迅速地从大衣里钻了出来。很冷，大衣的里面虽然穿着校服，但还是不停地哆嗦着。太阳光把李敏亨的模样拼凑回来了，李东赫终于再次看清了李敏亨的脸，嘴唇是红色的，耳朵也有些红了，同时他又看见了站在李敏亨身后不远大声劝大家罢课的人，穿着有点小的临江中学的校服，肩膀都夹了起来。李帝努每次出现时的形象都有些滑稽，再旁边是身上套着一件很大的外套的黄仁俊。李帝努和黄仁俊交换了衣服，黄仁俊迫不得已脱下了校服穿上了李帝努的衣服，他对着李东赫翻白眼，口型是他常说的话：“有病。”  
李东赫却被穿着小衣服的李帝努逗地笑了起来，身上很冷，口腔里却像被灼烧一样滚烫着。余光看着李敏亨，李敏亨没有什么表情，一切都蒸发了一样，像是完全不同的场景拼凑在了一起，刚才还和李敏亨在大衣下面接吻，现在黄仁俊就跑到了他的身边说话：“这个李帝努就像个神经病，他说要装咱们临江中学的学生，组织大家罢课，也不知道到底跟他有什么关系。”  
说话的时候李帝努的眼睛像钩子一样抓着黄仁俊，他瞪了黄仁俊一眼，是对黄仁俊跑到李东赫身边的不满，有些好笑的，又暴力又好笑，他站在路的中间，像老鹰抓小鸡一样把经过这里的学生们往回赶着。  
“不上课了！临江中学今天早上倒闭了！”  
他在路上扑扑啦啦扬着翅膀一样的胳膊，有人还是往学校去了，但是也有很多人，可能是出于多种原因，因为看到了信或者本来就厌学，这些人听了李帝努的话转身回去了，这时候李帝努还要眯着眼睛在背后大声地喊一句：“先别走！哥哥请你们吃烤肉！”  
当然没人理他，最后一起吃烤肉的还是路上遇见的fullsun协会的几个会员，而在他们一起离开临江之前，李东赫还根本不确定李敏亨的去留，不知道李敏亨究竟会不会转学，也不知道李敏亨会不会跟着他们一起罢课。  
应该不会的，以李东赫对李敏亨的了解，他踌躇了很久才小声问出来一句：“你……是不是还是要回学校？”  
李东赫还是没有停止发抖，在紧张和不安的时候总是这样，也是因为冷，已经是冬天了，但还是没下雪。他忽然有点想念起雪来，因为感觉到了冷所以理所当然地想到了冬天的雪。小时候曾和李敏亨一起度过了一些没什么特殊回忆的冬天，长大以后就再也没有了，可是李东赫的十七岁，是比寒冷的冬天还要严峻的时间，在这样的十七岁里所创造的人生记忆，也会像是冰一样刺骨吗？  
李敏亨摇了摇头，他说：“你们去哪，我也去吧。”  
“可是，你是……李敏亨，没关系吗？”  
“今天，不想做李敏亨了。”

李帝努打了一个酒嗝，因为已经满二十岁所以有在烤肉店里喝酒的权利。虽然是在包间里，李帝努却还是拿出哥哥的样子没让那些十七岁的孩子碰酒精，结果就是在喝了半瓶烧酒之后他独自醉了。并不是酒品很好的人，他挂在黄仁俊的身上搓着黄仁俊的耳朵，一直念叨个不停的话是：“如果我再小两岁就好了，就能和仁俊同一个学校了。”  
黄仁俊也不理他，只是闷头烤肉，李帝努又松开黄仁俊看看右边坐着的李敏亨，他一巴掌拍在李敏亨的后背上，张嘴就胡乱给李敏亨取了个新名字：“Mark啊，多吃点，看你多瘦，哥哥请客，想吃多少吃多少。”  
“我不是Mark。”  
李东赫跟着说了一句：“他叫李敏亨。”  
李帝努醉眯眯地看了一眼李敏亨：“我都听见你们说话了，你自己……嗝……自己说自己今天不做李敏亨的。”  
李帝努有一句没一句的，看完李敏亨又接着关照黄仁俊，他猛地抓住了黄仁俊的手，然后把自己的脸窝到黄仁俊的肩膀上，他说：“仁俊，仁俊，我真喜欢你。”  
黄仁俊斜了他一眼：“你怎么就喜欢我了？”  
“怎么就……”李帝努晃了晃脑袋，他迷迷糊糊的，好像不太能转动脑子去思考问题了，黄仁俊并没有推开他，却也没得到什么答案，因为李帝努只说：“喜欢是很容易的事情……可是一直都没遇到可以喜欢的人，总是这么烦你……是因为想……想珍惜……想珍惜可以拥有喜欢的日子……”

10 停下的孩子

李帝努压在黄仁俊的身上，很重。黄仁俊表情狰狞，他抓着李帝努的胳膊把人转移给了李敏亨，说太重了自己背不动。  
“也不知道是不是真的喝醉了。”黄仁俊说。  
赖在黄仁俊身上的李帝努像没长骨头一样从李敏亨身上滑了下来。他把手挤进自己了兜里掏了半天，钱包，糖纸，钥匙，还有黄仁俊的校牌……他把黄仁俊的校牌又放回去了，剩下的全都扔到了地上，好像这样就能减轻重量一样，他再一次趴到了黄仁俊的后背上撒娇：“仁俊背我……”  
黄仁俊站在原地不动，本来就像一棵小树一样的后背被李帝努压弯了，好像是想使使劲的，手放在李帝努的胯骨上摸了半天也没把人背起来。李帝努搂着他的脖子，裤裆在黄仁俊的屁股上蹭了好几下，分不清是有意还是无意的，黄仁俊却很敏感，他马上松开手往前跳了一步远离了李帝努。  
“我真的背不动你。”  
“那我背你吧。”  
“什么啊？”  
李帝努半蹲在黄仁俊身前，都不用配合，猛地抓着大腿就把黄仁俊背到自己身上去了。背的不高，黄仁俊很瘦，像一片叶子盖在李帝努的后背上。挣脱不开，李帝努也没给他挣脱的机会，刚才的确是喝醉了的，但是出来以后清醒了很多，他故意闹黄仁俊，背着黄仁俊抬腿就跑，可还是有些醉意的摇摇晃晃，黄仁俊吓得扶住了李帝努的肩膀。已经和身后的孩子们拉开了距离，回头的时候连并排走在一起的李敏亨和李东赫的脸都变得模糊起来，只感觉到中午刺眼的光，黄仁俊冲李东赫喊：“东赫快救我！”  
隐隐约约的，好像是看到李东赫对自己挥了挥手，也听见李东赫的声音喊：“别打扰我！”李帝努背着他跑的更远了，可他却一直一直扭头看着李东赫和李敏亨走在一起的样子，真好，真的很好，可是就连他都觉得可怜地想着，那两个人可以一直这样下去吗。  
因为一直回着头而安静了下来，李帝努以为黄仁俊是认命所以也开始放慢脚步。他的声音始终是笑嘻嘻的，对着黄仁俊，从李帝努第一次出现开始，好想他就是为了黄仁俊出现的一样，每一天生活的重心都变成了黄仁俊，他对黄仁俊说：“真听话，就让我背着我们仁俊好好地走一段路吧。”  
到fullsun协会的路并不远，因为是中途罢课所以不能这时候就回家，在路上沉默不语地走着，脑子里却叮叮当当地乱响，很累，明明才刚在路上走了五分钟而已，却像是从出生起就在这条路上。和李敏亨的步调并不太一致，总是能交错开，所以脚步声一刻不停地响着，却不知道为什么突然开始越走越快，李东赫终于跟不上了，他抓住李敏亨的胳膊让他慢点，李敏亨停下来看着他。  
好累。  
“怎么了？”  
“有什么可以放松的办法吗。”李东赫指着自己的脑袋，“好像……好像快坏掉了。”  
李敏亨摇头。  
“就知道你没有……要不，再亲一下？”  
李敏亨还是摇头。  
”刚才……为什么亲我？”这句话刚问出口李东赫就自己回答了，“你不用说了我知道，是我管你要爱的。”  
他笑了一下，然后对李敏亨说：“你可真是个好人。”

到了fullsun协会的第一件事是把地上写着爱情记事的纸板翻过来不被李敏亨发现，还以为是纸片那样的东西，翻过来还不够，李东赫干脆直接躺着压在了上面。总觉得眼皮有些奇怪，很薄，能透过外面的光，可是好像藏着谁的生命，里面的神经一下一下地跳着舞，像蝴蝶翅膀盖在眼球上。fullsun协会的窗户开着，李帝努嫌闷，猛地推开了，有风，不知道是十一月的风力气很大还是李东赫又变轻了，在风灌进来的时候，李东赫觉得自己的身体好像漂浮起来了，黄仁俊的声音不知道从哪传过来，好像在问：“东赫睡着了吗？”  
李东赫睡着了，在不到十二点的时候。睁开眼睛已经两点多了，黄仁俊正蹲在地上修磁带机，好像是不出声了，但因为李东赫在睡觉他也不敢使劲地敲打，正准备到楼下去，李帝努盘着腿坐在旁边看着黄仁俊，时不时说几句玩笑话，黄仁俊的脸上又是笑又是生气的。但其实第一眼看到的人不是黄仁俊也不是李帝努，而是靠着墙坐在对面的李敏亨，李敏亨在那里看书，应该的，没有一点惊喜和意外，好像他就应该拿着书坐在那里。  
只有眼珠在缓慢地转动，没有人发现李东赫醒过来了。时间像梦一样紧缩着，变得虚浮而不真实，好像很久没有这样惬意的时刻了，因为刚睡醒而变得苍白的大脑，只被传输了眼睛里所看见的一切，好像什么都不见了，只有他的爱情，他的孩子，他亲爱的敏亨。  
“我下去敲几下就出声了。”黄仁俊拿着磁带机说。  
“在这儿敲吧，我醒了。”  
黄仁俊看了李东赫一眼，二话不说张开手掌就开始使劲地拍磁带机，咔咔的声音响起来时李敏亨侧头看了一眼黄仁俊，磁带机里的磁带还是没有转动起来。  
李帝努说：“我明天给你买个新的。”  
“不用。”  
李东赫问：“你要听什么歌，我给你弹。”  
“能跳舞的歌，会吗？”  
“疯俊。”  
“很久没跳了，冬天到了，手脚都缩在一起了。”  
“哦。”过了一会李东赫说，“生日快乐歌吧。”  
黄仁俊表情奇怪地看了一眼李东赫：“今天谁生日？”他又看了李敏亨，“你生日吗？”  
李敏亨摇头。  
李东赫拍了拍巴掌从地上爬起来，然后莫名其妙地开始唱生日快乐歌，黄仁俊又说他有病，下一秒却被李东赫拽过来了。经常这样的，在fullsun还是音乐协会的时候，总是会在只有两个人的二楼随便站起来跳舞，像两只手舞足蹈的小老鼠一样，因为也没有人会跳，一开始只是用脚在地上一踩一踩的，后来才开始自由起来。有点羞怯，在李敏亨和李帝努的面前，脚底下沙沙地响，生日快乐歌准备唱第三遍了，在这个不是任何人生日的日子，又像从前一样了。上一次在这里跟黄仁俊胡闹的时候李敏亨还没有转学回来，这中间错过的很多年的李东赫模样中的一部分正在李敏亨眼前还原。没有关上的磁带机忽然开始转动起来，在一段没有人听见的嘶嘶声之后，突然放出了黄仁俊想要的，可以跳舞的音乐来。  
比起唱着生日快乐歌的时候，现在像跳踢踏舞那样在地上踩着。流亡的孩子们有了短暂的归宿，在休息的小房子里再次记起了从前的日子。李帝努不会错过这样的场合，路过的疯孩子一样迅速加入了这场舞会。在一首没有时间休息的舞曲结束之后，节奏突然开始变慢了，李东赫晃来晃去的像个喝醉了酒的大叔，连鞋子都不知道哪里去了，像是在摇晃的车上，也像是站在摇摆的水里。晃动着身体也不会移动眼神，李东赫好像突然就失去了眨眼的能力，他看见坐在那里很安静的李敏亨，以前也很安静的，可是和以往的气氛都不一样。很难得的，抿起嘴唇却不是因为忍耐痛苦，而是变成了稍微笑着的脸。过去很多次因为无法脱离李东赫的爱而被卷入了这些让人烦心的事里，现在的模样却像是真的十几岁的孩子。这样的表情让李东赫的心掉下了一些碎片，他又心痛又难过地想着，如果时间可以消失一部分就好了，是因为转学回来遇到了他所以才很难露出这样的脸吧，因为再一次遇到了他，所以很难，幸福起来吧。而在现在这样的空间里得到短暂幸福的原因，是因为这也是难得的时间，没有对着什么作出抗争，没有那些会让人受伤和辛苦的事，所以没有人忐忑，也不会觉得难过。那么......如果一直这样保持着呢，如果没有开始这一切呢，如果fullsun协会的孩子们始终维持着过去唱着歌也跳着舞的样子呢，李敏亨来到这里的时候，会不会成为幸福的人呢。  
虽然心里掉下了碎片可是眼睛却不能那样，因为想保护李敏亨珍贵的笑容而极力忍耐着。李东赫眯起了眼睛，他摆动着身体看着李敏亨，用一种李敏亨从来没见过的眼神笑了起来，那双笑着的眼睛里充满天真却又带着心痛的样子，永远地留在了十七岁李敏亨那天的记忆里。

假装今天一整天都在学校里上课，回家的时间还是像平时那样，但很快就暴露了，在六点钟的新闻电台里，福安一中和临江中学的学生罢课都被揭露了，连饭都不吃了，李东赫在饭桌上被父亲拷问着。  
“今天没上课？”  
“……嗯，学校里没人上课。”  
“那怎么不回家？”  
“去玩了。”  
“为什么会罢课的。”  
“不知道。”  
爸爸用审视的眼光看着李东赫，李东赫坐在椅子上不动，连表情都没有了，好半天之后爸爸才说吃饭吧。李东赫这才拿起了筷子，眼泪差点掉进了碗里，但是忍住了，就连电视上都在说这件事，从九月开始就一直不安宁的首尔已经进入了冬天，晚上比白天还要冷，李东赫再一次发起抖来，像是抽搐那样剧烈地哆嗦着，手里的两只筷子打着架发出哒哒的声音，比墙上转着圈的秒针还要快，越来越快，越来越紧凑，终于还是把玻璃一样的孩子震碎了，李东赫猛地趴在了桌子上。  
“是不是在学校里被人欺负了？”妈妈问。  
“没有。”  
“生病了吗？”  
“也没有。”  
“那怎么了？”  
“……生病了。”  
“你这孩子，到底生病没有？”  
“不知道。”  
“东赫啊，发生什么事了？”  
在爸爸回了房间之后东赫问：“如果我做错了事，妈妈会原谅我吗？”  
“什么事？”  
李东赫摇头：“还没有……我就是问问，我就是想，想得到原谅，如果真的做错了。”  
乖顺地坐在沙发上，样子比平时还要听话些，踩在拖鞋上的脚掌酸疼着，因为下午疯狂地在fullsun里跳了舞。那时出了很多汗，直到现在也是湿的，浑身上下仍然不断地流出冷汗来，像是凉水一样把李东赫淹没了。

七点的恋爱之音里还是能听到郑主播的声音，可听到那样的声音也能想起来郑主播要因为他们而下车了，想到学校的时候也会想起福安一中里被退学的孩子，而更多的是喜欢郑主播的那些无辜的听众和像李敏亨一样只想在学校里好好学习的学生，这些人无端端地被卷进来了，都是因为他，自私的李东赫。  
那夜里的李东赫梦见了很多人拿着刀追着自己跑，在首尔的很多地方，以前偶尔也做过这样的梦，听说是因为压力太大了。这一次太不同了，追着他的人长着校长和老师还有那些女人们的脸，被追杀着的也并不是只有他一个人，还有一些孩子，fullsun的孩子，福安一中的孩子，各种的孩子。在惊醒之前最后的梦境是一片红色，刀接连不断地刺进了孩子们的身体。然后画面开始开始变化，他变成了一个人，追着他的变成了那些带着红色的孩子。  
李东赫的心摔破了，掉下了更多的碎片，越来越没有了心脏的样子。不是因为恐惧，而且难过，可是醒来之后竟然连哭都没有哭。是半夜两点多钟，睁着眼睛在被子里安静地躺了一会儿，掉下来的碎片始终没有回到原处去。又爬起来给李敏亨写信，在书桌下面有一个箱子，打开盖子里面的信就会像泡沫那样涌出来，很多年了，那里面包含着李东赫的一切。屋子里只开了台灯，李东赫缩在那一小块光亮底下照例在开头写下李敏亨的名字，没有了后文，很少有不知道写什么的时候，笔在手里越来越重，比墨水还要先掉在纸上的是李东赫的眼泪，眼泪现在才安静地掉下来，像下雨一样在李敏亨的名字下面留下水坑一样的痕迹，越来越多，呼吸也越来越急促，很多画面里不同的人都在眼前出现了。  
大家在跳舞，正在一起跳最后一支舞，可是就像他的梦一样，不断地有人在悲壮的音乐里死去了。这些疯孩子们企图用跳舞来证明些什么，可是没有用，跳断脚趾都没有用，舞会只是疯子们的舞会，而活在这个世界上的疯子永远只是少数的人。  
被拖累了的孩子们的模样在这一天里不断不断地被李东赫想起来，还有李敏亨，看着他们发疯的样子那样安静地笑，然后又想起了李敏亨说着“今天不做李敏亨了”这样的话。  
好。那就不要再跳了，不要再受委屈了，大家都，不要再受委屈了。不要再委屈李敏亨，不要再让大家失去自己本来的人生，比起想着没有开始就不会有人陷入痛苦，好像最好的办法就是现在结束了，是吗，会来得及吗？  
在最近的两天里，一直在评判着自己的对错。有些事的确是因为临江中学的小熊组织了游行才开始发生的，被牵连的人有很多，这根本就不是李东赫的目的。在越来越多的人加入之后就不再是那么单纯的事情了，从想要保护自己的爱情开始，逐渐变成了大家，变成了很多人反抗的方式。但是没有人会平白无故地抗议，难道是好好地活在世上就会有人没有理由地自杀吗，临江中学的小熊也不是为了好玩才出生的，可明明是那样的出发，为了“拥有”和“存在”而开始的这些，到了现在却逐渐地让很多人都“失去”了。  
给李敏亨的信，最后还是写下来了。笔画被晕染成了波浪，蓝色的，一切都像是被投进海里一样，上面的字是：不应该再让别人受伤了。  
在窗户透进白光之前李东赫做的最后一件事，是跪在地上说对不起，跟被退学的孩子，跟郑主播，跟被耽误了学习的人们……也对自杀的邻居说了对不起。李东赫低着头，想到那孩子的样子还是觉得呼吸困难，他扯着自己的领子像是在窒息之前，可是勒住了脖子却再次流出了眼泪。膝盖慢慢地倒下了，像离开根茎失去养分而卷曲起来的叶子一样蜷缩着身体。对不起，可是不能再因为无望的事情而让更多的孩子受伤了。  
有些无助地回顾着这段时间的事情，手掌和脚趾一起并拢着，逃避地闭上了眼睛却又睁开。窗外很安静，李东赫的声音轻轻地响起来，小刀裁破白纸的声音一样，他对着所有人说：“对不起。”像缩在雪地里那样发着抖，眼睛向上翻着，有点露出了白眼的样子，正看着白光像雾一样把整个窗户也染成白色。地板上李东赫的脸终于也被阳光普照了，撑着很痛的眼皮，在门外妈妈喊着东赫起床的声音里停止了发抖，他从地上爬了起来，好像一切都回到了最初。  
洗完脸以后接到了黄仁俊打来的电话，问他今天去不去上课，李东赫说去，让黄仁俊在江边等着他。好像比每天都温暖一些，在进入了冬天之后，本应该日渐寒冷的天气突然温柔了一次，黄仁俊好像被烫了脚底一样焦躁不安地到处走着张望，直到看见李东赫以后才拍着胸脯缓了一口气，说害怕李帝努那个疯子又跟着他来上学。  
“我最好的朋友黄仁俊俊俊俊——”李东赫发出了唱歌一样的声音。  
“怎么这么肉麻？管我借钱吗？”  
“哼嗯不是。”  
“那你要干嘛。”  
李东赫飞快地说了一句:“我放弃了。”  
说完这句话之后李东赫就像心虚一样地转身往前跑，黄仁俊伸了一下手却连李东赫的书包带子都没抓到。他有点不明白，追着李东赫问放弃什么，但是追不上，李东赫越跑越快，像江水一样移动着，他不想去面对黄仁俊的问题，甚至连头都不敢回。

11 失控的疯子

这段时间里，见的最多的人好像是记者们。  
比之前更多地聚集在学校门口，校长和主任正被围在其中接受着采访。被围堵的水泄不通的校门前无法让上学的孩子们通过，旁边还有一些跟随孩子来质问学校的家长，这些人也都被记者问着问题，对这段时间的事情有什么看法，昨天为什么会集体罢课……学生们多数都不太敢说话，家长们却对着镜头情绪激动，一边问校长临江中学到底还能不能办下去一边要求游行的学生们停止恶劣的游行活动。校长因不停地斟酌着记者和家长们层出不求的问题焦头烂额，就像是会不断坠入的无底洞一样，所有人都陷入了麻烦。  
李东赫站和黄仁俊站在人群角落里看着这样混乱的场面，不断有新开来的车停在学校门口，人们拥挤在一起却丝毫没有吞没冬天的寒冷。李东赫后背上盖着一层冷汗，黄仁俊看了他一眼，似乎在说怎么办，李东赫脸色很差地摇了摇头，然后突然下了什么决心一样往前迈了一步，黄仁俊喊他，李东赫！  
第一节课的上课铃响了起来，稍微打乱了人们的节奏，校长大声喊着先让学生们进校上课，可当保安打开校门的时候却像逃难一样一起涌进了很多记者，李东赫被黄仁俊使劲地拽着，黄仁俊骂他疯子，让他不要冲动。  
“让临江中学的小熊出去说话吧。”  
“什么临江中学的小熊，你是李东赫。”  
露出了无比痛苦的样子，李东赫说：“我如果只是李东赫该多好呢。”

因为一直纠缠着的记者和家长，临江中学这次在校长的命令下又停课了一天。fullsun协会的孩子们在知道李东赫准备终止游行计划之后彼此沉默了很久，最后听见的只是接连不断的叹气声。好像没有更好的办法了，在掀起波澜之后却无法应付越来越严重的骚乱，就像现在想要阻止事情继续恶化却找不到方法一样，早上李东赫是真的动过一瞬间主动对学校坦白身份的念头，现在说出来之后又被fullsun的成员们挨个骂了一遍疯子。  
“不严重的话退学，严重的话你有想过吗，登报上新闻，最后整个韩国都知道你是临江中学的小熊，那时候怎么办？”  
黄仁俊说：“你爸妈可能也会逼死你吧。”  
李东赫用掌心拍黄仁俊的嘴：“别乱说。”  
有人又说：“能不出面还是别出面了，如果被很多人知道的话，光是我们学校孩子的家长再加上那个什么组织的大婶就会让你生不如死。”  
“反正已经决定停止活动了，那就慢慢等这件事消失就好了吧。”  
“所以我们做的这些事……根本就是什么用都没有，做错的明明不是我们，最后怎么反倒显得我们是罪人了。”  
李东赫低着头说了一句：“我也很害怕，有一天会变成杀人罪。”  
忽然听见踩台阶的声音，又是那个不分时间总会出现的人，上楼之后直接扑到黄仁俊跟前，发现了有些严肃的气氛之后问大家怎么了。总是有些不合时宜的聒噪，但从出现在所有人眼前的那一天开始就像是加入了fullsun一般充满了参与感，李帝努听过了孩子们的想法之后爬到李东赫面前去看李东赫：“真要放弃了？”  
李东赫点头。  
李帝努咂着嘴也开始犯难，但没像大家那么长久，很快他就跟李东赫说：“这段时间大家都辛苦了，虽然不像你们说的一点用都没有，起码这件事引起了很多人的关注，不过以后会怎么样都是以后的事，但总不能一声不吭地就这么结束了吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
“不如借着这次机会，利用这次放弃，谈判吧。”  
李帝努趴在fullsun协会的地板上以游行发起者的身份给临江中学的校长写了一封信，他和学校谈条件，说只要学校取消那条校规，他就保证临江中学的学生再不参与之后的游行和对抗活动。这样的好处是能让新闻焦点不再聚集在临江中学，因为最近的骚乱而不平的家长和要转学的学生也会因为事件的平息减少躁动，否则游行一直持续到明年，在社会上的影响也不断地扩大，迟早会影响到新学期临江中学的入学率和升学率。  
他在傍晚遛到了临江中学附近，校门紧闭着，记者们早就离开了，学校里也没有上学的学生。他抱着李东赫的小熊玩偶服从围栏翻进学校，又按照李东赫告诉他的，从换衣室坏掉的窗户里跳进楼里去找校长室，却发现有人来的比他更早，正蹲在门口好像也要把什么东西塞进门缝里。有点熟悉，但是在李帝努过去之前就迅速逃走了，再就看不见人影了。李帝努只好继续塞他的信，然后把玩偶服留在了门口表示临江中学的小熊不再游行的诚意。  
“我刚才……不知道是不是看错了，好像在学校里看见李敏亨了。”从学校安全出来的李帝努走进了附近的便利商店，李东赫和黄仁俊在那里等着他。  
李东赫马上往窗户外面看，但又想着不可能，李帝努正像狗一样伸舌头喘着气让黄仁俊请他喝饮料，是出了学校飞快跑出来的，呼吸到现在都没有顺畅，黄仁俊扔给他一瓶早就准备好的水，忽然贴着他小声问了一句：“说实在的，你接近我是为了东赫吧？你喜欢的人其实是东赫？”  
李帝努果然因为这句话呛了水，他吐了黄仁俊一胸口，却用手去擦黄仁俊的脖子，黄仁俊觉得痒，不断地往后躲着，李帝努看着他的样子笑，拽着他的袖子问他怎么这么问。  
“你很帮东赫的忙。”  
“你吃醋吗？”  
“我就是很纳闷你为什么这么帮东赫。”  
“因为，因为啊……”李帝努去扯黄仁俊的脸，好像是很难回答的问题，他“因为”了好一会儿才找到答案，他说，“因为我们是一样的人呢。”  
“一样……喜欢男人吗？”  
“一样不是很懂大人的世界，我们都是因为不懂，所以才做了这些，对不对，仁俊？”  
黄仁俊又接着往后退，直到后背贴到零食货架上实在是无路可退，他恼羞成怒只好伸手敲李帝努的脑袋，但是张着嘴动了两下舌头也没说出话来。  
“黄仁俊，我觉得你完了。”李东赫摇着头说。  
李帝努很高兴，黄仁俊却呸了一声。

临江中学在第二天又恢复了正常上课，天刚亮的时候雪就飘飘地落着，李东赫家门前积了薄薄的一小层，学校门口却只剩下黑色的，痕迹不一的脚印。记者们还是在校门前报道着新闻后续，有些电视台甚至开始了直播。为了阻挡记者入校，学校还报警请了警察来维持秩序，虽然气氛有些紧张，但学生们总算顺利地进入了学校。  
第一节课下课的时候全校学生都从广播里听到通知说现在马上到操场集合开会，这种情况很不常见。孩子们按照平时的排队顺序在操场上站着，上一次被叫到操场上开这样的会还是像夏天一样热的秋天。那时候是想抓学校里参加游行的孩子，那天的李东赫就像平时在走廊里罚站一样轻松，而现在就连记者们都被邀请入校了，在孩子们的最前面，记者们和学生们一起等着校长宣布什么事情。  
李东赫和李敏亨中间始终隔着那两个人，这次李东赫却没有跟他们换位置到李敏亨身后去站着，倒是李敏亨回头看了一眼，不是看别人，就是看李东赫。他扭着头对李东赫动了动嘴唇，是东赫两个字，无缘无故的，为什么要叫他名字呢。李东赫问他怎么了，李敏亨没回答，又把头转回去了。  
校长在记者们镜头的追踪下开始说话了。  
“为了临江中学往后的安宁，今天早上我还有临江中学的主任老师们开了紧急会议。”校长说着，学校里安静下来了，“本来应该严惩那些一再破坏学校和社会秩序的学生，但无论多么缺乏管教，大家都也是在临江中学里接受授课的孩子，本来应该深究，但学校还是决定放过他们。这件事已经给临江中学带来了很不好的影响，就当作是那些孩子们的“努力”成功了也好，其实我们是觉得不需要再和游行的学生们再继续这种无意义的游戏，所以学校打算如那些孩子所愿，退一步，取消那条新校规，也撤掉每个年纪新增加的纪律监管主任，但是孩子们啊……”校长假惺惺的声音在学校里飘荡着，“大家也都知道，前一阵我们临江中学发生了校园暴力事件，同性之间很容易摩擦产生矛盾最后转而暴力，这条校规本身也是为了大家好，谁知道现在怎么就变成这样子了？当初那位自杀的同学，学校也不是说全无责任，我们只是让他停课反思，原因是什么呢？因为他在校期间谈了恋爱，高中学生在学校里不好好学习，只知道谈恋爱，难道不是他做错了吗？我们只是稍微惩戒做了学生不该做的事的同学，孩子们为什么就开始游行了？还总有学生写信到校长室来批评我批评学校，还跟我聊那些好笑的你们眼里的爱，今早起来还看见门缝里有两封，这是还没有高考的你们应该考虑的事情吗？没有加以追究就已经是学校的仁慈了，希望有些同学不要变本加厉……咳咳......总之我要说的就是这些，当着全校学生和记者的面做出了退步，希望参加游行的孩子们也不要再胡闹了。”  
李东赫倒吸了一口冷气，孩子们面面相觑着，这样的事很突然，应肯定和李帝努送进去的信有关系。本来是带着谈判和威胁性质的信，却好像顺势被校长利用了，说着漂亮话道貌岸然地把责任推卸地一干二净，李东赫好半天都没有反应过来，胸闷地连气都喘不过来，身体像是没有出口一样地憋着，眼睛也因为发酸而不停地眨动，校长站在远处的模样被切割成了一片又一片无法连续的样子。  
确实如他们所愿，校规被取消了，可是为什么会这样呢，心都被燃烧起来了却还是又空又冷，游行的大家仅凭校长的几句话就变成了胡闹的孩子，李东赫想起了李帝努的话，他们根本就不懂大人的世界。好像是这样的，大人们真聪明啊，高傲地站在那里脸上露出了胜利的笑容，对也是他们的，错也是他们的，从嘴里流出来的话就像是刀一样割破着脆弱的孩子们的人生。不是受着保护的吗，作为老师，作为家长，作为前辈，不应该保护着这些小小的孩子吗？李东赫始终看着前面，做着直播的记者们已经开始在镜头下总结校长的发言，整个韩国的人们都将会看到长达几个月的学生事件的可笑收场。  
放学时间是在校长发言的七八个小时后，因为心情很差独自在路上走着的李东赫再一次遇到了金记者，抱着厚厚的资料跟李东赫打招呼，所说的第一句话就是：“你们校长还真是会颠倒黑白。”  
李东赫恩了一声。  
“在直播之后社会舆论马上就倒戈了你知道吗？支持你们的人现在全都倒向了学校，人们果然都是墙头草，仅凭人的一面之词就自以为心里有了对错。”  
李东赫看了金记者一眼：“什么叫……支持我们？”  
“啊……你不也是学生吗，我的意思是本来支持游行学生的人们……”  
李东赫不想再跟他说话了。  
“今天怎么自己回家，我的车在前面，用不用我送你回去？对了，你的那个不太爱说话的朋友呢？”  
李东赫知道金记者说的是李敏亨，他随口回答着：“不知道，因为想看看雪，所以我自己走在最后了。”  
并没有说谎，是真的想看雪了，断断续续的，这一整天里不知道究竟下了几场小雪，空气里始终漂浮着白色，李东赫抬着头，又觉得有点像雨，可是比雨要温柔多了。无数的雪片落下来，连首尔的颜色都变了，就这样被盖住了眼前的一切，好像连罪都消失了。真好，如果世界永远都是这样的该有多好呢，连踩在空白的雪地里都觉得罪过，李东赫停了下来，站在这里一直感觉着的，人竟然会从苍白和冰冷里得到救赎。他看着脚底下的雪发呆，身边的金记者也跟着他一起住了脚，往地上看着，又望了天上，也不知道李东赫到底在看什么。  
金记者说：“今天晚上或者明天晚上，我们会做播出一期节目，记得我跟你说过的吧？”  
“嗯，关于这件事的，你说你们会用自己的观点，所以呢，现在的观点是什么。”  
金记者很有信心地说：“0908学生游行事件始末，我们现在已经完全了解了。”  
他又跟李东赫说：“东赫啊，这段时间麻烦你了，有事要谢谢你呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“很快你就会知道了。”

接着李东赫终于懂了这个金记者所说所做的一切。

那天晚上家里没有人看电视，窗外昏昏沉沉地下着雪，李东赫浑浑噩噩地躺在床上，在九点的时间里总觉得像是半夜，很快就睡着了。第二天起床像往常一样吃了早饭，在出门上学之前又接到了黄仁俊打来的电话，黄仁俊叫他的名字，李东赫。过了两秒以后问他：“看电视了吗？”  
李东赫回头看了一眼电视，爸爸正坐在沙发上摸着遥控器换台，李东赫说：“我没看，我爸在看。”  
“看来你还不知道。”黄仁俊的声音很奇怪，还没等他接着说出话来，李东赫就听见了电视里传出了金记者的声音：“大家一定都看到今天上午临江中学校长的发言，他说着那样的话将所有过失都推到了游行孩子们的身上，就连几个月前自杀身亡的那个孩子的死因都被隐瞒了，我们将冒着很大风险亲自到临江中学拍摄采访的材料做了总结，保证所有资料都是真实的。在本期节目里，我将会为大家一点一点揭露首尔的孩子们在这段时间里到底做了什么，又是因为什么做了这些。欢迎大家收看0908学生游行事件始末——之所以是临江中学的小熊的理由。”  
黄仁俊听见了李东赫家电视的声音，他在电话里大喊：“东赫快关电视！”  
有些震惊:“什么？怎么回事？什么临江中学的小熊？金记者的节目？他到底做了什么？”  
然后李东赫就在电视里看见了自己的脸。  
只是第一反应，他飞快地关了电视，挂掉电话就跑出了家门，连遥控器都被他带走了。  
李东赫坐在fullsun协会的二楼，眼睛眨也不眨地看着黄仁俊，直到现在都没反应过来:“所以呢，仁俊，后面呢，我被金记者曝光了对不对？”  
“怎么说呢，照片拍的不是很清楚，不过确实是……一期以你……还有，敏亨为中心做出来的节目。”  
李东赫更不懂了，他拽着黄仁俊的校服袖子问：“怎么还有敏亨呢？楼下的电视能看吗？有在重播吗？”  
李东赫冲下楼打开了一楼商店的电视。外面还是阴着天，因为这个时间不常有客人所以也没开灯，李东赫的眼睛被电视的荧幕光晃的很胀也很疼，他就这么一直等着，大概等了半个小时，某个频道又开始重播那期节目。  
从第一次不小心见面之后就无处不在的金记者，终于回想起来了，跟电视上播放着的照片所对应的日子。在教室里跟李敏亨的第一个吻之后，自己在走廊上遇见了金记者。和黄仁俊去买新的小熊玩偶服的那一天，也在附近遇见了金记者。总是时不时出现在学校装作无意向他打听着很多事的人也是金记者……原来是这样，有着和大家不一样的观点，也真的让李东赫做了英雄......  
而他所谓的0908学生游行事件的始末是什么呢，临江中学的某位李姓同学也就是后续一直被提到的游行发起人，戴着玩偶头套的临江中学的小熊。他做这一切的理由是，他有一位同性恋人，他为了自己和恋人的感情得到支持，不重蹈之前自杀学生的覆辙而付出着努力……电视里的金记者敲着身边的显示屏，上面一张是死去的那孩子的照片，剩下两张是李东赫和李敏亨在教室里接吻的照片，他说：“临江中学的校长向大家隐瞒了很多事实，死去的这位同学的新闻大家应该在几个月前看过，那时候报道的事情就是事实，这位同学因为和同性恋爱而被退学，在学校和家长的双重压力下最终选择了自杀，而临江附近的几所学校共同新加的校规也并不像校长所说为了防止校园暴力，事实上在增加了纪律监管主任之后，校园暴力依然存在，而被校园暴力的学生我再带大家回顾一下，是因为他喜欢上了临江中学教课的一位男老师……而现在旁边的这张照片，就是李姓学生和他的同性恋人。大家也知道游行活动到现在为止一共进行了两次，压力很大，也很危险，没有人会平白无故去冒这样的险，可是李姓同学却为了给自己和恋人争取更好的生活环境而做到了这一切……”  
屏幕上不断地播放着这段时间金记者亲身取材的一些照片和采访，李东赫和李敏亨的照片稍微做了些处理但还是一眼就能被人认出来。金记者报道的事情确实属实，也成功地将昨天校长在操场上说的那些话推翻了，可是人怎么有这种本事呢，能在事实之上编一个假故事。李东赫记得的，他记得那天金记者问过他想不想做英雄，原来是这个意思。不知道从什么时候开始策划着的，也不知道是从什么时候被发现的，现在呈现给大家的就是如此。可是是这样吗？不是这样的，他和李敏亨根本就不是恋人，他的确在争取着什么，之前或许一直都找不到原因，是想把自己的爱情变成光明世界也好，想给死去的那孩子和活在痛苦里的大家一些慰藉也好，后来全都明白了，因为李帝努的话，他们果然还是不懂大人的世界，因为不懂，所以做了这些。不懂他们说的爱情，也不懂他们秉持着的公平，不懂他们所说的每一句话，不懂他们的那个世界。  
太聪明了，大人们真的太聪明了，本来想翻出金记者的名片给他打电话的，想问问他……可是又好像没什么可问的。虽然很害怕，害怕被人知道，被爸爸妈妈知道，可这的确就是自己所做的事情，只是他无辜的敏亨为什么出现在那里呢？就连第一次他和李敏亨差点因为金记者而出车祸的照片都有，那些记录完整地就像自己写在纸板上的“敏亨对东赫的美丽爱情记事”。可是一点都不美丽，在教室里接吻的时候连光打在身上的样子都被拍摄下来了，却一点都不美丽。无论是那时还是现在都像是火一样烧痛了李东赫，接下的李敏亨要怎么在这个世界上生存下去呢，被套上了和他一样的名字，这就是他最害怕的事。  
李东赫趴在黄仁俊的肩膀上哭了，什么话都说不出来，只知道问着：“怎么办，怎么办呢，敏亨怎么办呢？”黄仁俊说要去学校看看情况，也顺便看看李敏亨有没有去上课，在那之前他推开二楼的窗喊了住在对面的李帝努过来陪李东赫。李东赫正给金记者打着电话，他还是问了金记者，能不能不再重播了。金记者的声音听起来很兴奋，他说东赫啊，我不是问过你吗？不是也想做英雄吗？只有把你的一切，你的快乐你的痛苦放在那里，大家才会知道同情，才会感同身受，就要成功了东赫啊，很多人都看见了呢，我保证这之后会发生一些意想不到的改变，但是东赫也知道吧，这里面肯定会有牺牲者，既然做了这些事，东赫就已经做好牺牲的打算了吧，已经有很多电视台买了版权不断重播，这不是就是你想要做的事吗？而且……也想出名吧东赫啊，你已经出名了呢，很想做这样的英雄吧，是在做好事呢，大家一定会爱你的。”  
“我和敏亨……根本就不是恋人。”  
“说什么好笑的话呢，不是都接吻了吗？如果不是因为他你为什么要冒这种险呢，东赫啊，别跟哥开玩笑了，哥都知道的。”  
“可是……不要把他的脸放出来可以吗？”  
金记者笑着回答着：“对不起啊东赫，已经做过处理了呢，我觉得应该认不出来了吧……”  
李东赫捂着脸，黄仁俊已经去学校了，李帝努第一次不知道怎么说话，商店的大叔歪着脸看着李东赫，他看见李东赫在哭，问他怎么了，李东赫却觉得很害怕。现在，是不是所有人都知道了呢，他就是临江中学的小熊，他就是一个同性恋。  
新雪落下来了，比昨天的大些，空气里像幻听一样响起了哗哗的声音。李东赫坐在二楼的窗户里看着李帝努在楼下滚着雪球堆雪人，他的脸都僵了，推开窗时有风声钻进耳朵里，呼的一声，在那瞬间几乎要失聪了，可是并没有，他的耳朵里始终充斥着金记者说话的声音，眼前的景象也是幻象，闪着光的屏幕里一直播放着那些又残忍又美丽的画面。  
“都是疯子。”

12 最后的眼泪

李敏亨还是没有出现，这是第二天。  
李东赫回家之后被关了禁闭，学校的电话打到家里来了，李敏亨和李东赫都被做了没有限期的停课处理。一切都开始重演了，对着自己的亲生儿子恶言相向的父母，妈妈的眼睛里也不停地流着眼泪，一边哭着一边生气，父母开始针对教育问题吵起架来。你为什么会养出这样的儿子，怎么就生了这样的病呢，竟然还组织了游行，现在全韩国都知道你儿子是个同性恋，我最近都不敢上班了，怎么在同事面前抬起头来？这可怎么办呢？来回地说着这样的话，在情绪过激的时候爸爸打了李东赫两个耳光，李东赫却麻木着连一点表情都没有。他回了自己的房间，躺在了床上，楼下的争吵声还在继续呢，过了一会儿妈妈狠狠地关上门出去了，一整夜都没有回来。第二天爸爸也没有去上班，好像是上班的地方打了电话来让他先不要去了，在家先处理好孩子的事。  
已经一天一夜没有吃东西了，胃有些难受，又好像不是胃，是因为一直紧张和难过所导致的身体反应。上一次也是这样的，呼吸困难，五脏六腑都翻腾着，连好好处理的时间都没有，直接开门吐到了院子里。被风呛了一下喉咙，李东赫坐在门槛上咳嗽起来，薄薄的那层，像纸一样的雪被弄脏了，脚边是李东赫吐出来的秽物，看着那样子又难受了起来，他却始终坐着靠在门边上。  
记者也到家附近来了，甚至有人带着在某些领域很精通的人来看这地方的风水。在那之前黄仁俊从后门小心地翻进了李东赫家里，他没想跟李东赫说学校里的事情，只是想看看李东赫怎么样了。可李东赫却执意要问，黄仁俊大概地说了一句：“跟之前差不多吧。”然后对上李东赫不太相信的直愣愣的眼神，他又诚实地说：“现在……情况不太好，有很多家长请愿临江中学闭校，说是学校教导无方，之前有人自杀，现在又因为同样的原因，搞出了游行这么大的事来。”他还安慰着李东赫，“不过闭校应该是不太容易，我觉得也就半个月吧，等这件事不再那么受关注了学校那边应该就没有问题了。”  
“有……敏亨的消息吗？”  
黄仁俊摇了摇头：“我让李帝努去敏亨家旁边看了，晚上也不开灯，可能……不在家吧。”  
外面始终有记者敲门的声音响起来，却没人敢去开门。像是两个不一样的世界一样，门外是喧嚷着的，让人无法理解的大人们的世界，而关着门的李东赫的房间里，窗帘也紧合着，李东赫和黄仁俊一起躺在床上的样子像是睡在另一个小小的盒子里。  
“聊聊天吧东赫，先忘掉那些事情好不好？”  
“怎么办呢，忘不掉呢。”  
黄仁俊把手放在李东赫的眼皮上：“只有我和你的这段时间，忘掉吧。”  
李东赫问黄仁俊：“你对李帝努，怎么想的？”  
“很害怕，说实在的，东赫，我很害怕，就像你说的，我觉得我完了。”  
“怎么了仁俊。”  
“很痛苦，世界上怎么会有这样的事呢，有点想靠近他了，可是靠近之后怎么办呢，最后还是会走向痛苦的，你爸妈怎么样了？……骂你了吗？还是……打你了？”  
“吵架了，我妈那天晚上走了以后就没有回来了。我没跟我爸说话，不敢说。”李东赫又说起了李敏亨，“现在怎么办呢，敏亨连学校都去不了了，可能……以后都再也去不了学校了。如果一直被停课，那连转学都不可以。”他的声音变小了，“我以前问过他，我们敏亨是要考首尔大的孩子，现在变成这样，都是因为我做错了，要不然我去学校向校长求情吧。”  
黄仁俊问他：“有用吗？”  
李东赫不说话。  
眼睛始终被盖着，黄仁俊的手心底下不停地溢出着李东赫的泪水，黄仁俊用手帮他擦干净，又捏着李东赫的脸：“东赫，但是有一件好事不是吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“fullsun又变成音乐协会了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“到现在为止都没有写好给他的歌吗？”  
“因为，在不一样的时候总是有着不同的心情，所以总是变换着歌词，然后总觉得，好像不会写成了。”  
黄仁俊把李东赫从床上拽起来，非要把床边立着的吉他放到他怀里去，他让李东赫唱唱看，李东赫说没心情，最后却还是在黄仁俊一句又一句撒娇一样叫着“东赫啊”的声音里动摇了。

没有你的时间里/也是好好生活的吧/为什么却不能想象分开的日子了/像是石头一样坚韧地活着/就这样逐渐失去了眼泪/成为美丽的蛋壳是死一般的愿望吗…？/敲碎我也没有关系/只是害怕有罪的我不会在你面前发光/那么成为眼泪吧/把我洒在水里变成那条江吧/路过的时候就是在和我见面了

无论是电视还是广播里都有着报道，恋爱之音停播的时间是在两个月后。郑主播用和往常相同的声音说着这样的消息，听见之后的李东赫马上换了频道。李东赫和李敏亨成了新闻人物，所有人都在讨论着他们，好像从那天开始世界上就再没发生过其他事一样，每一日每一日的重复着。在这期间妈妈打了电话过来，用饱含着眼泪的声音让李东赫不要出门。怎么了妈妈？李东赫问着这样的话。“总之你不要出门。”妈妈说。  
“那你什么时候回家呢？”  
“……东赫啊，我现在，还是不能接受，你明白吗？”  
“妈妈，我好像知道答案了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我那天问过的，如果我做错了事，妈妈会原谅我吗？现在……现在呢，我好像知道答案了……是真的不能原谅吧，就像我也不懂大家一样，妈妈也不能理解我吧？事实上呢，妈妈，事实上，我也不明白呢，为什么会这样，如果可以让我做选择，我也不会喜欢敏亨的，不是因为我觉得自己错了，而是因为，喜欢他要付出太多代价了。妈妈看新闻了吧，那个记者胡说我是什么英雄，可是我根本不是呢。我十七岁，也很害怕，最害怕了，没有一天不在害怕里生活着，每一天都很想吐。妈妈知道我吧，小的时候就很不听话，然后就这样胡闹地长大了，可是现在却不知道该怎么生活下去了，我的脸……我和敏亨的脸一直一直出现在电视里，被所有人都看见了，让你们这么的煎熬和痛苦，也把敏亨，那样喜欢学校的敏亨逼的无路可走了，妈妈，我有罪……让我去坐牢吧，如果可以的话，把我关到监狱里去吧……”  
为什么不能出门呢，就连总是在放学偷偷遛进来的黄仁俊也像是对李东赫隐瞒着什么，饭也是黄仁俊做好的，逼着李东赫吃了些之后又送去一些给东赫的爸爸。推开的房间门里弥漫着酒气，啤酒和烧酒瓶子像保龄球一样在地上胡乱地翻滚。记者的声音还会从院子外面传进来，坚持不懈地砸着门，可是不知道什么时候又多了些声音，有人喊骂着李东赫的名字，说了很多不好听的话。本来在李东赫的房间听不清楚的，可是父母的卧房里却被灌进了很多那样的恶言，在打开门的时候像击人的雷雨一样砸到了站在黄仁俊身后的李东赫的身上，他忽然想起了什么，转身飞快地打开了电视。  
新闻上放送着的，李东赫黑色的眼睛里闪烁着那些画面，那是和之前看到的那些不一样的东西。李东赫家附近的墙壁都遭了殃，临江中学也难以幸免，上面被人涂写了很多骂人的话。李东赫，生养李东赫的人，李敏亨，参与游行的人，临江中学的所有人，去死吧，去死吧，去死吧！还有现在的孩子们，有人说活在19世纪的孩子们完了，大家都生了同样的疯狂的病。  
可是真正在生病的却是别人，有人追到了李东赫家门前，当然也有人跑到另一个主人公那里去。李敏亨家里的确是没人，可是不知道从哪里得到的消息，遭乱的画面里短暂的出现了李敏亨的脸，后面的墙壁是白色的，好像是在医院。真是可怕，记者们在医院里大声喧哗着，对李敏亨问着这样的话：“听说前几天事情曝光之后，你母亲就突发了心脏病对吗？据我们了解好像有些严重？原因是什么呢，你和临江中学的小熊交往的事妈妈不知道吗？”  
对于李敏亨的脸，镜头只拍到了一瞬间，然后就被好心的医院里的护士挡住了。遥控器从李东赫的手里滑到地上，又被从屋里出来的爸爸捡了起来。爸爸换了频道，新闻都大致是一样的，画面上出现着墙上那些人们胡乱谩骂的话，爸爸回头看了一眼站在旁边眼神枯萎的孩子，连鞋子都没穿就冲出了门。  
李东赫听见的是，爸爸和记者们扭打在一起的声音。那个男人大声地说着谁都不许这样说他的孩子，像投入了战争一样，李东赫也想出去的，还是被黄仁俊拉着，黄仁俊帮他戴好帽子和口罩然后告诉他，什么话都不要说，把爸爸领回来就马上回来。

“爸爸。”李东赫说。  
男人坐在地上，然后直挺挺地躺下了，一句话都不愿意说，只是对李东赫挥着手。李东赫有些理解那样的心情，听了一会儿像打呼噜一样的呼吸声之后，爸爸又再一次对李东赫挥了手，像是说着再见一样，他说：“李东赫，如果没有生下你该多好。”  
“是啊。”李东赫不住地点着头，“是啊……”

李东赫把从小到大自己写给李敏亨的信都交给了黄仁俊，让他带出去烧掉也好，丢掉也好，总之让它们消失吧。黄仁俊觉得有点不对劲，在他把李敏亨的妈妈的确是住院的消息带给了李东赫之后，李东赫就始终恍惚着。  
黄仁俊在放学之后去了医院，特意换下了校服，他在医院见到了李敏亨。状况怎么样？李敏亨说妈妈正在准备第二次手术，不知道会怎么样。两个人坐在医院的走廊上，李敏亨攥在一起的拳头都变瘦了，他终于问了黄仁俊：“东赫怎么样了？”  
“东赫不好。”黄仁俊说，“东赫不好。”  
“怎么才会好一点呢？”李敏亨问，“仁俊，有硬币吗，我给他打个电话吧。”  
黄仁俊不知道李东赫和李敏亨在电话里究竟说了什么，回去之后李东赫就给了他那箱信。在离开李东赫的家之前李东赫站在门边竟然还对着他笑了。  
李东赫关了门，他和李敏亨约好了晚上见一次面。他在电话里问李敏亨能不能出来见面的时候心里忐忑了半天，李敏亨也确实犹豫了一会儿：“我舅舅从济州岛过来照顾妈妈了。我们，东赫，我们可以见面。”  
约定的时间很晚，半夜十一点，两个人说，在江边见面吧。在过去的时候对岸的灯还没有熄灭，能看见地上没有烧尽的木条一样的东西，黑色的灰烬里藏着红色的火星，打火机也被随便丢在旁边。有人心情这么好的在这里烧烤吗？李东赫开玩笑一样地问。  
李敏亨弯腰捡起了打火机，然后用打火机点起的火看手腕上的表，他说：“东赫，我没有很多时间。”  
地上很凉，特别凉，但李东赫还是坐下了。冬天的风吹在脸上，也让人变哑了一样，除了对不起以外什么都不会说了。  
“你知道这是什么感觉吗敏亨？”  
“嗯。”  
“我盖好了一座楼，本来是好意的做着这样的事，却在大家都站在楼顶的时候，亲手把所有人都推了下来。”  
他又接着说：“很恨我吧敏亨，所有人，我的爸爸和妈妈也很恨我，我甚至觉得郑主播也很恨我，明明都是我很喜欢，最喜欢的人，却都被我亲手推下来了。”  
“东赫……”  
“没有办法原谅我吧？因为病重的妈妈，因为连学都没办法上，这样的敏亨，我没有资格对这样的敏亨说原谅我，也没有资格让我的家变回以前的样子。而事实上，所有的一切都回不到过去那样了对不对？太难受了。”李东赫扯着衣服，他说，“有点喘不过气了，又好热，真的好热……”  
“我，我去江里游泳吧敏亨。”李东赫开始脱掉鞋子和棉衣，“想要好好地呼吸一下，你别碰我，只是游泳，敏亨，相信我吗？很难受，又很热。”  
久违地对李敏亨说了谎，曾经说着自己没有罪的李东赫再也说不出那样的话来了。是真的太难受了，对整个世界都觉得抱歉，可是又知道对不起是这个世界上最没有用的话。面对着不能改变也不能回到以前的所有，度过了活在世上为止最痛苦的日子。在邻居孩子自杀之后，李东赫原本不懂的，到底要承受什么样的痛苦才会走到这一步呢，现在却是体会了，很痛的时候，痛不欲生的时候，犯下了不能被饶恕的罪的时候。  
连一句像样的话都没有说，慢慢地往江边走去，在逐渐靠近水的时候还要装作很轻松的样子，因为是骗李敏亨想要游泳的，可是当脚刚刚踩进水里的时候，连对岸的灯都灭了，应该过了十二点吧，像是故意迎接李东赫的另一个世界一样，眼睛所看过去的地方，都变成了黑色，成了哪怕倒退着走都看不见彼此的程度。  
“东赫？还好吗？”  
“哦！很好呢！要游泳呢，等我一下，我马上就上来！”  
在消失在水里之前，因为看不见而一直对李东赫说着话，李敏亨叫着：“东赫，水太冷了，要不别游了！”  
“没关系！”  
直到最后一刻都在想着李敏亨一定想不到的，像石头那样坚硬的李东赫竟然不是因为想游泳才走进的水里。不知不觉的，其实是在所有的灯都熄灭的时候就已经流下眼泪了，耳朵里像灌了水一样摆荡着江水的声音，对于会游泳的人来说是有些困难的死法，但还是选择了这里，就像是那首只有一半的歌一样，再一次轻轻地唱了起来，是身后的李敏亨听不清的歌声。

没有你的时间里/也是好好生活的吧/为什么却不能想象分开的日子了/像是石头一样坚韧地活着/就这样逐渐失去了眼泪/成为美丽的蛋壳是死一般的愿望吗…？/敲碎我也没有关系/只是害怕有罪的我不会在你面前发光/那么成为眼泪吧/把我洒在水里变成那条江吧/路过的时候就是在和我见面了  
把我洒在水里变成这条江吧，以后如果还会路过这里，看到江水的时候就是在和我见面了。

所有的声音都开始变小了，李东赫走进了水里，然后就像是真的游泳一样离开了李敏亨。李敏亨来回地按着打火机，只能看见手里的那样的一小团火。李东赫要怎么回来找到他呢，会不会失去方向呢？是真的没敢想什么，再一次大喊李东赫名字的时候没有听到任何回声，李敏亨还是不敢去想什么。他用打火机再一次把地上留下的那些木条点燃了，在别人烧过之后再加上风，很容易就变成了红色的一片。李敏亨抽出了一只燃烧的木条举在手里，像是给指引着李东赫一样，他沿着江边来回地走着。  
“东赫！上来的时候！看到火的话！来这里！知道吗？”

很对不起妈妈，很对不起爸爸，好像太不孝顺了，还害了很多其他的人，让大家变成这这样，是可以判死刑的罪了吧，这两天心里一直盘旋着去死的想法，现在终于走到江里来了。可还是想偷偷地，最后再看一眼李敏亨。本来浑身都快被水压迫地快要裂开了，却还是抱着这样最后的心情艰难地浮出水面呼吸着。和身体一起得救了的，本以为什么都不会看见，就像世界上所有的灯都被关掉了一样，可没想到的是，在本应该是黑色的地方，竟然亮起了光。  
活在这个世界上无数次成为这样的存在，无论是喜欢还是被喜欢，没有爱的话是无法生存的。一直以来让李东赫充满意义地活着，也是乐园被叫做乐园的理由，都是因为站在那里的李敏亨。虽然最后变得一团糟，可也是这样一直像光一样指引着他，有时也会发出“活着真好”的感叹，活着真好啊，明明都到了这种地步，却还是会在看见那样的光明的时候说，活着真好啊，虽然很辛苦，但果然还是，活着真好啊。这个世界上的一切都倚赖着活着这件事，在看见光的时候，本来应该在临死的瞬间才会出现的走马灯电影在现在开始播放了，活着很好，可是也很痛苦，痛苦到连活着很好这件事都忘记了。看着眼前闪烁着的那些画面，好像突然又有了想做的事，想着这样的人生如果还有价值的话，或许不再让别人痛苦也是幸福吧。赎罪的方法是什么呢，不是带着自己的罪逃跑，而是不要让别人死在自己的罪里。  
在刺痛着皮肤着江水里，李东赫望着李敏亨的轮廓，顺着那样的光亮往回游着，岸上是李敏亨感知到他而大喊的声音：“东赫？”  
“哦！”他回答着。  
因为很冷所以一直发抖，被风吹过之后浑身都像是要结冰一样。离开江边之前李敏亨把火熄灭了，他让李东赫再穿上自己的衣服。身体一直哆嗦着，李东赫牙齿打颤的程度连一句完整的话都说不出来，家也回不去了，像是生病一样蹲在地上颤抖，于是找了很不像话的旅馆，连成人证明都不需要的那种。像水鬼一样脱掉所有衣服去洗澡，隐约好像听到了关门的声音，害怕是李敏亨离开了，所以直接裸着身体跑出来了。  
“门没关紧，我关上门。”听到的是李敏亨说出的这样的话。  
身体已经暖了，赤裸着再没有回到热水底下，李东赫毫不羞涩的把身体展现在李敏亨面前。是怎么决定的呢，天亮之后就会有答案了。好像放下了很多东西，连害羞的感觉都消失了。喜欢的感觉也消失了吗？不是的，在钻进被子之后用乖顺的表情看着李敏亨，心里又痛又痛的。怎么会这么痛呢，如果不是很喜欢的话，是不会痛的，可是脸上，明明连委屈的样子都没有表露出来，李敏亨却好像感觉到了李东赫的痛一样低着头不敢再去看第二眼了。  
很自私地问着：“不那么快回医院去也可以吗？”  
“……嗯，舅舅在，但是只能，稍微晚一点。”  
“虽然很自私，那就稍微晚一点吧。”  
“东赫，东赫啊，刚才真的是去游泳的吧？”  
“嗯，要不然是什么呢，不是好好地上来了吗？”  
“我以为……”李敏亨说，他说了半天，“我以为……以为……没什么……”  
“明天，如果有空的话，到学校去一次吧，偷偷地遛进去躲在哪里都好，只要能看见食堂就好。如果，妈妈的情况不好，就算了。我也可以去看你妈妈吗？她醒过来了吗？”绕来绕去的，说出来的又是道歉的话，“我给你下跪吧敏亨，一定要给你下跪，我给金记者打电话了，可是你的脸还是出现在电视上，明明我们……都不是交往的关系。”  
“为什么要让我去学校呢？”  
“有……有想给你看的东西。”  
好像要问什么，但再一次没有说出本来想说的话来，这样的李敏亨又问了一次：“真的是去游泳的吧？”  
“别担心我了，如果可能的话，会满足我一个愿望吗？”  
“什么？”  
“很过分的愿望，比接吻还要过分，听见的话你会打我的。”  
“到底是什么？”  
“最后，最后……”李东赫一直说着“最后”这句话，踌躇了很久，到底要不要说出来。“最后……”好像说出来就真的是最后了一样，他低着头坐在床边，终于决定不说了。又抬起头看了看墙上的表，他们已经出来很久了，他摆摆手，让李敏亨回医院去吧，他说：“有点晚了，你回去吧。”  
李敏亨看着李东赫，像是灵巧的动物一样很快地钻进了被子里，连头发都没有露出来，可是被子底下分明剧烈起伏着的，李敏亨问他：“自己可以吗？”  
李东赫“嗯”着回答的声音很像在用力吸鼻涕。  
然后是悉悉簌簌的声音，是李敏亨在穿衣服。这期间李东赫始终没有让自己从被子里出来，好像回到了家一样，似乎是要在这里睡觉了。  
直到听见了门的声音，只是稍微打开门锁那样细小的动静响起时李东赫就猛地从被子里出现了。胸口里面像装了水那样起降着，头发也像是经过了风一样乱，眼睛很红，这些天来一直很红，因为常常哭而变得红肿了，看起来都有些痛了。在李敏亨刚刚开动门锁的那时刻，把关住李东赫的锁也打开了，“做爱吧。”李东赫说，“就当成是最后，跟我做爱吧。”  
用可怜和乞求的语气说着让人惊讶的话，在错愕里李敏亨回了头。一直在渴求着什么呢，“最后”又是什么意思，说完那句话之后所有的羞怯都回到身体里了，连裸露了半天的皮肤也不能给人看了，李东赫又马上钻回了小动物的山洞，可是在柔软的被窝里，突然响起了轰隆隆的声音，终于，李东赫在李敏亨面前崩溃地大哭起来。  
“东赫。”  
“……”  
“东赫啊。”  
“……你回医院去吧。”  
“会好好活着吧，会吧东赫？你知道吧，其实有话想说的，但是不能说。东赫懂吗，有不可以说的话，很多，也有想要听的话，想听的话很少。”好像失去了能顺畅说话的能力，又好像对面听着的人是孩子一样，断断续续的，小心的，慢慢的，把这些说出来，“想要听见的话是，会好好活着吗？会好好生活吧？我也很痛苦，东赫，如果你能感觉到的话，我也很痛苦。”  
“会的。”这么回答着，却还是没有从被子里出来，李敏亨跪到了床上爬到了李东赫身边，是很挤也很小的床。他摸着那里，应该是李东赫的肩膀，安慰地摸着，然后躺到了李东赫的旁边。没有做爱，李敏亨连衣服都没有脱，只是说着话，没有话说但是一直在找着话题。一直等到李东赫从被子里钻出来，他抓着李敏亨的手放在自己的身上，胸口的位置。  
李东赫告诉过李敏亨，想把他的爱情变成光明的世界。一直没说过什么明白的话，秘密有很多，但都不如不是秘密的事重要，不是秘密的事只有这一件，他喜欢李敏亨，小时候就说过的，很喜欢他。可李东赫从来没有跟李敏亨说过那个地方，安置着他爱情里的一切，也是渴望着李敏亨有一天能够来到的地方。  
“这里有个乐园，不知道是不是每个人心里都有这样的地方，因为你才会出现的。本来以为是乐园，后来才发现，像战场一样，让我们都受了很多伤。有的时候会忽然想起来，虽然你一直都知道我对你是什么样的感情，但是我好像很少说。真的很喜欢你，应该说很爱你的，可是说爱好像比说喜欢的时候，心里要难受一些。”  
李东赫又说：“你知道这些就好了，你想听的也会告诉你，会好好活着也会好好生活，所以不要担心，可这就是最后了，因为是最后，难受一些，痛一些好像也没什么关系。敏亨，是第一次认真地告诉你吧，我很爱你，真的很爱你，但是明天以后，如果你可以来学校见过我之后，我们就不要再见面了。”

13 李敏亨的自白

本来被停课的人又出现在了学校。这次李东赫连黄仁俊都没有告诉，大大方方地买了油漆喷雾之后在家门口记者们的面前把墙上骂人的话都喷成了黑色。身上穿着临江中学的校服，姓名牌也好好地挂在胸前，用要召开新闻发布会一样的语气说着大家如果今天去学校的话可以得到新闻。很早起床的时候就把喝醉酒倒在地上的爸爸扶了起来，那是脱胎换骨前的时刻，穿着不像样的睡衣，连胡子都没刮，和十七岁的样子一点都不符合，像成熟男人一样坐在爸爸的对面，他问爸爸：“人不会只有一种活法对吧？”  
男人靠在床边闭着眼睛。  
“我知道自己做了冲动和任性的事。本身呢，说实在的爸爸，我不觉得是我做错了，总觉得做这样的事是没错的，后来之所以觉得自己充满罪过的原因是因为连累了太多的人。敏亨的妈妈，如果因为我而遇到什么不好的事情，我可能就真的要去死了。虽然说这种话，很对不起你和妈妈，可是爸爸，人生呢，是我自己的，始终是我自己的。很对不起，我又在说这种混账话，隐约好像记得的，之前有试探过妈妈说以后我不结婚也不要孩子了可以吗，妈妈当时跟我说会很孤独的，人是不可以在孤独里活着的。好像也有这样的原因，爸爸可能不明白，游行也是因为，我不想成为孤独的孩子。”  
还是没什么反应，因为又打起了呼噜。李东赫又轻轻叫了两声爸爸，没有人答应他，就算醒着恐怕也是不想答应的，可他还是继续说着话，因为觉得没有人在听了，所以大胆地说了昨天晚上的事。  
“昨天，本来是想死的，真的很想死，不知道爸爸有没有这样的瞬间，就在江边，以前跟爸爸说过吧，我很喜欢的那条江，本来想在那里结束生命的。都已经快要……”李东赫回想着那种感觉，“很难受，死很难受，所以爸爸，知道我有多痛苦了吗，痛苦到连那种难受都可以忍受的住。可是所有的痛苦都像是循环，大家因为我而痛苦着，我又因为大家变得痛苦而开始痛苦。因为觉得太抱歉也太难过了，所以很容易就想到了死，可是因为看到岸边敏亨用火把树枝还是木条那样的东西点起来了，又突然不想死了。爸爸一定没有那样的体验吧，在一个时刻里，所有过去的画面都像电影一样播放，带着颜色的，带着光的，就像敏亨举起来的红色的火一样。于是想到了自己还有要做的事，要让敏亨……不能耽误了他的人生之后就这样逃跑，要让他一直在……不在我的记忆里亮着也好，就在别人的，以后会在别人的记忆里发着光。但也不光是因为敏亨，不能全部因为他的，还有爸爸，还有妈妈，想到了如果我去死的话，像那些人说的一样去死，爸爸妈妈的光，会不会也被我熄灭了呢。虽然原来总是说着很夸张的话，妈妈也开着玩笑地说没有我不行，但是一直都不相信，总想着就算没有了我你们也是会好好生活的吧。可是会很难过不是吗，我不孝顺，已经让你们这么难过了，不能……就不能再让你们难过了。可是爸爸，请还是要原谅我接下来要做的事情，是为了敏亨，可也不是为了他，只是在还原事实，敏亨从此以后都跟我没关系了爸爸。是最后了，结束了这件事以后我再，向你和妈妈赎罪吧。”  
说完了这些话之后，李东赫悄悄地退了出去，好好地刮了胡子也整理了头发，在镜子前面穿上了校服。漂亮的孩子又出现了，他把墙上的字都喷成了黑色，然后进了学校。学校的孩子们都发现了这个新闻人物，可是没有人敢跟他说话，他一路走到教室里去，自己的桌子和李敏亨的桌子上也被涂满了不堪入目的话，老师赶他出去，说还在停课处分期间，应该回家反省。嗯。李东赫答应着。走之前还去了校长室用油漆喷雾在门边的墙上写了字，还以为是什么骂人的话，可是不可置信的，李东赫写着的字是:我还是很喜欢临江中学。  
小油漆喷雾砸碎了校长室门上的玻璃掉到了地上，在一声巨响之后哗啦啦地往前滚动了一些。李东赫在那样的声音从走廊上很大声地跑走了。也不知道李敏亨有没有来，爬到食堂楼顶的时候往下四处看着，按时间来看马上就要下课了，操场很快就会因为他的出现而挤满了学生老师还有记者。李敏亨的话，不来也可以，一定会看到新闻的。  
向下面的人挥着手，然后指着自己校服上的名牌喊着：“李东赫来了！”隐约听见有人议论着自己是不是要跳楼，“不是想死！我只是想说点事情！首先呢！”很轻松地喊着，好像是要宣布什么好消息一样，却是迎着风，连唾液都有些变冷的感觉。从前也不知道自己害怕高，可只是站在三层楼高的这上面就开始发晕了。虽然表现出了没什么所谓的样子，可还是紧张着，声音都和过去不太一样了。  
“首先呢，不要再骂我周围的人了，因为这样的事，我的父母也很难过，不是因为他们的生养才变成这样的，这样骂人大家也知道是错的吧！都在说我没有教养，不想跟我一样变成没有教养的人吧？”  
还是抑制不住声音里的发抖，在记者的面前说完了这些话，然后把变冷又变热的唾液吞掉，嗓子忽然之间也痛了起来。因为大喊而有了缺氧的感觉，可是那副摇摇欲坠的模样一定要藏起来才行，连地上的灰尘都要死死地抓住，要像鞋子被粘在地上那样稳稳地站住才行。  
“还有呢，那期节目，我很谢谢拍下那些东西的金记者好好地还原了一些现实！但是有一点，我之所以回到学校里来说这件事就是因为，学校的孩子们和老师或许能帮那位，被说成是我恋人的同学作证，他和我根本就不是恋人关系，是我……”李东赫的声音变小了，“是我一直以来独自喜欢他的。”  
他又再次大声地喊了起来，甚至比之前的声音还要大：“是我喜欢他的！他和我根本就不是一样的人，临江中学的孩子们每天都看见的！他连话都不跟我说！是我喜欢他的！知道了吗！跟他一点关系都没有！接吻的照片也只是抓拍到了我强吻他的瞬间！很多人都能证明他是个好孩子！所以以后，也不要再为难他了知道了吗！”  
因为要说这样的话，半句谎言都没有，是特别残忍的实话。如果那个很会伪装的金记者无法向人们转达这件事，那么就自己来说吧，无论被不被相信都要说出来的事实，从昨天死而复生时就想好了要做这样的事。从此以后都不再和李敏亨有关系了，所以昨天才会说那样的话。最后，这就是最后，电影放映结束了，乐园被烧掉了，再也不要见面了，因为没有化成眼泪落在江里，所以也不用再去那条江了。就这么离开吧敏亨，妈妈一定会好好的，然后，如果可以去其他地方上学的话，就再也不要，回到这里了。

终于把这些像撒气一样说出来了，所有的疲惫的感觉涌起来的瞬间很像是走进江水里的时刻。现在可以暂时地休息了吧，李东赫这样想着。头很晕，胃也很不舒服，幸好把话都说完了，总有种将要溺亡的感觉，然后就在这样的空气里真的倒下去了。  
结束了，只是六年的时间而已，马上就要第七年了。曾经很多次地担心着记忆的流失，可现在却突然连开端的事情都记得清清楚楚。有些记忆会在人的身体里永久地活着，如果不结束生命的话是无法被忘掉的。  
十一岁的时候，小孩子大概是在这个年纪第一次知道喜欢的，那一年里的李东赫喜欢上了邻居李敏亨，他向同岁的朋友李敏亨告白了。李东赫总觉得，这是他人生里爱情电影的开场，然后一直到现在体力不支昏倒在学校的这一刻他都是自己一个人。  
可是又怎么会呢，李敏亨就在下面看着他，躲在教学楼的侧门里面，和平时表现出的样子没有半点相同，好像现在说出那句“不做李敏亨了”才有说服力，躲在角落里悲惨地流着眼泪，用痛哭的眼睛望着李东赫。  
刚好能看见站在食堂楼顶的李东赫的模样，把李敏亨从这件事里撇出来之前，就在昨天晚上，李东赫和他断绝了本来就不亲密的朋友关系。李东赫对他说，做爱吧。当时还惊讶地瞪起了眼睛来着，可其实有什么不能理解呢，在李东赫口中出现过的，无论是做爱还是接吻都是同样的含义，“给我一点爱吧。”这就是李东赫的意思。  
明明知道也了解那句话的含义，因为一直以来自己也是这样的心情，却仍然装作无动于衷一样。李敏亨说过，“我有罪。”有什么罪呢，犯罪的人不一定都有着苦衷，可是作为李敏亨来说，无论再有苦衷再隐忍都不能看到这样的心情再次发生了。实在是受不了了，在问出“真的是去游泳吧”的时候，心里害怕的快要死掉了，看着为了自己一再受伤的李东赫，真的快要死掉了。是什么罪呢，这是一个说了很久的谎，是被“不喜欢李东赫”这句谎言所包裹着的李敏亨的许多罪行，因为再也不忍心看到那样的李东赫而要揭露出来的李敏亨的罪。

李敏亨是怎么长大的，被大家熟悉的样子是冷漠的。可更多的不被人知道的模样是有一段胆小的，总是有很多害怕的事情，因为长久地为同一件事而努力着，所以那之外的事好像什么都不会做。因为一直被夸着我们敏亨学习真刻苦成绩真优秀，所以好像不太能接受批评和嘲笑了。有太多不会做和不擅长的事情，却因为自尊心只能把这些事隐藏起来。李东赫可能不记得了，只记得自己的邻居李敏亨是一个学习很好但不喜欢跟朋友们一起玩幼稚游戏的孩子。其实也玩过一次的，在某一天，没有人记得那一天，只知道是十一岁，因为什么都玩不好还被孩子们笑话来着，自尊心很强所以也很容易被伤害，对妈妈偷偷说着想要分一点时间出去玩时理所当然地被骂了。“要多学习才行，敏亨要好好为未来做打算才行。”所以只是在家里重复着读书，但逐渐地更加变成了除了读书以外一无是处的孩子。对这以外的所有事都充满了胆怯和恐惧，这是很难改正的从小养成的坏习惯，拒绝所有自己不擅长的事情。会退缩，会胆怯，就连体育考试都会装着感冒来逃避。  
很差劲吧，除了自己以外根本没有人知道的事实，骄傲和不屑都是因为管制和害怕。妈妈总说的话是敏亨以后是要自己一个人长大的。单亲家庭里生着病的母亲究竟能和孩子共度多少时光这是谁都不知道的事，在经济不够富足的情况下只能倚赖着好学校为出路。因为觉得很快孩子就要孤身一人活在这个世界上，所以不能让未来的路有任何的不平整。本来就不太喜欢隔壁那个总是来找李敏亨玩的小子李东赫，想着早晚有一天敏亨会被那孩子带坏的。那段时间觉得李敏亨总是分神，于是更严厉的督促着，把小小的孩子的时间压榨的只能在学校和房间里度过。身体像是被关在了监狱，可是心却变成了小鸟。李敏亨总是对着书桌后面白色的墙想着一些什么，每天都沉浸在那样的画面里。一直到很久很久之后都没有人知道，在那样压抑的时间里总是被李敏亨想起来的唯一带着颜色的部分，是关于李东赫的。  
比李东赫喜欢上李敏亨的时间还要早，从每天一起坐着公交车上学放学的时候开始，李敏亨就喜欢李东赫了。那是把他从那样的生活里拉出来的稻草，也是十一岁人生里最珍贵的时间和唯一的快乐。在公交车上听李东赫说着话，这样普通的光景竟然成为了人生珍贵，像是救命的药一样被李敏亨不断不断地想起来，从中贪婪地吸取着度过辛苦时间的力量，每次在李东赫笑起来的时候心里想的都是，再多一点吧，东赫啊，再多给我一点点就好。从那样小的年纪开始就知道生活艰难，就已经知道喜欢的重要和幸福，所以当李东赫对他郑重其事地告白时，好像是因为太高兴了，在临睡之前不小心什么都没有考虑地把这件事告诉了妈妈。他始终忘不掉的眼神，成为他后来无数次的噩梦，也总是像蜂巢一样密密麻麻地挂在墙上的妈妈的凶狠的眼睛，像要把那孩子杀掉一样地过激，当时就说了很多那孩子不好的话。太害怕了，所以什么都不敢了。  
在记忆里的妈妈的一生总是充满艰难的，所以决定一定要成为孝顺的孩子。从小就很害怕妈妈，很害怕妈妈会死，也很清楚妈妈的个性，在离婚的时候差点把爸爸打死也要拿到全部的钱，因为不负责任的爸爸无法养育孩子长大，所以生着那样的病也要坚持和李敏亨一起生活，什么事情都做的出来，是又脆弱又残忍的女人。那天之后李敏亨还想着，妈妈不会杀掉李东赫吧，不过像打爸爸那样打李东赫吧，就连骂一下他都不舍得的。如果真的发生那样的事情，自己是无法对妈妈口出恶言或是还手的，不知道这样的担心是不是多余，总之是想着千万不要让李东赫因为喜欢自己而受伤。可从小就不是勇敢的孩子，所以选择了最保守也是最隐忍的保护方式，就满足妈妈的愿望吧，就少和李东赫说话吧。于是就变成了和妈妈一样的更加冷漠的人，连笑起来都吃力的人。  
妈妈也是，从那天以后越来越对邻居们冷漠，也对着依旧来找李敏亨玩的李东赫大门紧闭，最终还是带着李敏亨搬走了。

身体情况愈发地不好，自己的孩子却好好地长大了。但因为总是要来首尔看医生所以后来妈妈还是带着李敏亨搬回了首尔。但是再也不敢了，在重新遇见李东赫之后，在妈妈仍然好好地活在这个世界上之前，什么事情都不敢做。可是长大的李敏亨除了担心妈妈之外还有了新的障碍，有些人就是天生无法成为勇敢的人，从小到大一次都没有勇敢过，所以好像再也不会迈出第一步了。感觉自己都快要变成扭曲的人，从父母离婚之后就始终呼吸在压抑里，只有和李东赫在一起的时间才会觉得自己还在世界上活着，可是什么事情都不能做，一边用冷漠伤害着救了自己命的人一边任性地夺取着李东赫给他的一切。是靠着李东赫的爱才好好地生活到了现在，很喜欢李东赫，可仍然无法变成像他那样勇敢的人。总在想着自己能做什么呢，有没有什么可以两全的办法呢？也逐渐的想要默默地改变自己一些，用左手写字装作是学校里的学长给李东赫写信，也用陌生的字体给校长写了很多次求情和争辩的信偷偷塞进校长室的门缝里。第二次游行的时候从一开始就推着自行车跟在附近走着，对妈妈说谎去老师家补习却跟着李东赫来到了full sun。甚至偶尔还会出现那样的念头，如果不被知道的话，是不是偷偷和李东赫交往也可以呢。  
后来却出了这样的事，在看到新闻之后妈妈彻底病倒了。然后是李东赫，真的是去游泳的吧？不是想要死才走进江里去的吧？说着“我们不要再见面了”的李东赫，在楼顶做着澄清，因为最近身体开始变差最后直接晕倒了。看着这样的孩子，自己也开始浑身冰冷，如果没有了李东赫，以后要怎么生活呢？原来自己是那样自私的人，靠李东赫源源不断的爱维持着在世上生存的模样，却一点爱都不肯还给他。李东赫本身是那样的孩子，亲眼看见过的，勇敢而有趣的生活着，可是却在只有两个人独处的时候露出了过于卑微的样子。也说过一句话，可是那时候不太明白。有一天上学李东赫讲起小时候埋掉坏风车时好笑地说这风车托梦告诉他不应该把风埋进土里。现在李敏亨终于明白了，就在李东赫倒下去的瞬间，李敏亨终于明白了，原来是他亲手把风埋进了土里。  
很想说话，想对校长说话，也想对妈妈说话，对很多人说话，可是最想和李东赫说话。李敏亨想起了从前到现在很多的事情，那些在记忆里拥有着彩色模样的李东赫像是坏掉的电视机一样开始变成了颤抖和失真的画面，很坏的，好像要失去颜色了。  
不要。千万不要。李敏亨在心里说了很多次。他想抓住那些马上就要消失的李东赫的样子，可是人是没办法把手伸到过去里挽回的。所以他只是站在那里想着从前李东赫幸福的模样，连眨眼都舍不得。  
东赫，东赫啊，对不起，真的很对不起，东赫啊，不要再难过了，再对我笑一笑吧。

李东赫被送进了医院，就在敏亨妈妈楼下的病房，暂时还是没有联系到李东赫的妈妈，只有爸爸独自来了。在做完检查之后说只是一点低血糖和压力性肠胃炎，还好没什么太严重的问题。  
趁着爸爸去买吃的和交费的时间，李敏亨想去看看李东赫，可是站在门外的黄仁俊却说李东赫再也不想跟他见面了。  
“有话想对他说的。”李敏亨说。  
黄仁俊却没搭理他，只是又问：“你妈妈是不是下午做手术？”  
“嗯，医生说这次如果成功了话，暂时应该没有什么问题了。”  
“钱够吗？”  
“如果再来一次可能就不行了。”  
黄仁俊故意说：“知道我家有点小钱吧？”  
“哈……现在看来，妈妈让我去读好大学也是有道理的，如果家里不像仁俊那么有钱的话，以后要是能找到好工作，一切都不会那么难过了吧。”  
“去跟学校说说吧，是转学还是继续在临江中学，不是要考首尔大吗？不要再伤害东赫了。”  
说着话的时候东赫爸爸回来了，黄仁俊和李敏亨一起走到楼梯口，黄仁俊说：“我下午放学来看东赫的时候顺便看看你妈妈，还有些东赫的东西要带给你看，本来他让我烧掉的，但是我没舍得。”

写着爱情记事的硬纸板和那箱信一起带来了，黄仁俊带着李帝努和水果一起。手术时间很长，李敏亨和舅舅正在手术室门外等着，黄仁俊和李帝努把那些东西放在病房之后就离开了。在医院的门口，黄仁俊突然对着李帝努笑了，这是他第一次这么主动地对着李帝努笑。  
对于李帝努这么突然而且莫名其妙喜欢上自己的理由，黄仁俊还是不清楚。可是在看见了李东赫和李敏亨的样子之后竟然没有感觉到害怕。好像从小就不是会容易感觉到害怕的孩子，在和李东赫游行的时候也是。虽然也担心着被家里发现，但因为从小到大都被宠爱着所以放肆地跟着李东赫一起做了很多在其他人看来过分的事。好像也要变成越来越不孝顺的人了，虽然也害怕着以后，可是在看见痛苦折磨着彼此的李东赫和李敏亨之后，心里总是浮现出那样的话来，是李帝努曾经说过的，想珍惜可以拥有喜欢的日子。隐隐约约的好像并没有特别清楚自己对李帝努的感觉是什么，但总有些感觉的，所以不想再去抗拒了。  
可没有想到的是，在医院门口对着李帝努笑，李帝努却对着他哭了起来。是比黄仁俊还要大好几岁的二十一岁的成年人，却每天都莽莽撞撞的，像是过着没有明天的日子。长得很帅，个子也很高，却说着自己不懂大人们的世界。以前问过一次，高中毕业之后没有去上大学，而是开始拿着家里的钱自己生活，无论做什么事都能从父母那里得到谅解的原因是根本就没有人介意他究竟做了什么。虽然条件很好，但父母的婚姻生活始终名存实亡着，从不同的人那里听说过父母分别在外面的丑闻，各自在外面过的很快乐，却几乎没有和孩子聚集在同一个空间里。因为受着家庭的影响每个孩子都会生长出不相同的样子，李帝努的模样是有些疯狂的，是对某一种东西有着几乎发疯的追求。在冰冷的家庭里，想要被爱，也想要回馈爱，可是没办法体会，好像从小不明白父母的生活方式，所以才会说出这样那样的话，于是也总是跟着小孩子们一起胡闹。很像是一个胡闹的人吧，总是像开玩笑一样对黄仁俊说着喜欢，让人很难听进去也很难相信，但孩子们都公认着那个叫李帝努的哥是个很可靠的人。却就这么哭了，在黄仁俊的面前，眼泪里在说着什么话呢，用那样的眼睛对黄仁俊说着谢谢，想感谢黄仁俊的事情有很多，可还是，好像终于找到了爱这件事最感谢。

手术很顺利，一直到很晚的时间妈妈才从手术室里出来，麻药还没有过去，李敏亨坐在床边上看着黄仁俊送过来的东西发着呆。舅舅以为李敏亨太累了，让他回家休息一会儿:“一会儿你舅母就到了，你在这里也没什么用，术后护理你舅母很在行呢，而且医生不是也说了吗，手术做的很好，以后就都靠静养了。”  
舅母来的时候，舅舅要去车站接她，独自和妈妈度过的这段时间里李敏亨终于看起了李东赫的信。没有按顺序看，因为很害怕，随便拿了几封。有很好笑的话，也有很难过的话，所有的爱和痛苦都用无比真实和残忍的样子落到了李敏亨的眼前。“我们敏亨”，这是每一封信的开始，然后就是漫长的六年，他做了整整六年李东赫的“我们敏亨”。  
他打开了最后的一封信，是李东赫决定死在江里之前写下来的信，像是遗书一样，这一封又不像是写给他的了，因为开始没有写“我们敏亨”，不是很长的信，却很平静，可是里面说着很残忍的话。

最近几天总是很想死，可是很害怕从前的自己来向我讨债，因为曾经答应了自己很多事情都还没有做。说过要做孝子的，现在还是很想，可是好像没有脸面再去面对父母了，也说过要好好学习，这件事就算了，反正无论我怎么努力也没办法变成敏亨那样的人。  
还有什么呢，对自己的承诺，也曾经说给敏亨听的，想起来了，我说要把我的爱情变成光明世界。真是有点好笑，说着这些话的人是我，现在什么都没做成想要提前去死的人也是我，可是因为太难受了所以还是决定要对自己言而无信。早点放弃就好了是不是，东赫啊？就不会让大家那么难过了。  
妈妈还没有回家，爸爸每天都醉醺醺的，什么都没有改变，只是让被我拖累的人变得越来越多，现在连再见都不能找到全部的人去说了。不知道敏亨的妈妈的怎么样了，还有机会跟我们敏亨见面吗？今天或者明天就给他打电话试试吧。  
有点紧张，死在敏亨面前会不会有点太残忍了呢？可是敏亨，请记住在这世上的我的最后的样子吧。

病房里只有李敏亨轻轻把信折起来的声音，然后他就这么安静了下来，过了好半天才说话，不是自言自语，可因为妈妈还没有醒过来所以很像是自言自语，终于说出来放在心里的话，李敏亨说：“妈妈，虽然能够理解你，但说实在的，也有些恨你，是我自己不好，但也是你不好，我们都有责任，让我变成了这样的人。”  
然后就再不说话了，等舅舅和舅母回来之后本来想去看看李东赫，但是走出病房的时候听见值夜班的护士在议论着什么，是和临江中学有关的事。一楼大厅的电视上正在重播白天的新闻，在那里面，接受着采访的临江中学校长肆意地抹黑着学校的学生李东赫。最后还虚伪地说着，另一名同学的确是清白的，他是我们学校里成绩优秀的好学生，很快临江中学就会让他回学校复课，希望这件事不要影响临江中学明年的入学率。  
李敏亨第一次有了什么冲动，他站在电视底下面无表情地仰着头，却在心里和李东赫说着话。  
东赫，教我骂人吧。无论是什么，只要能结束了这狗学校，都教我做吧。

14 灿烂的爱情

虽然还不太能吞咽，但李敏亨还在坐在窗边给妈妈削着苹果，固执地削成完整的一条，却在掉在地上的时候摔断了。服下止痛药也打着针的妈妈靠在床上再一次昏昏欲睡，看起来没什么痛苦，李敏亨却像是变了一个人一样。一直沉默着什么话都不说，然后忽然像要把自己噎死一样痛苦地往嘴里塞着苹果，连咀嚼的过程都没有就那样凶猛地往下咽，眼睛里马上布满了血丝。“敏亨啊，怎么了？”妈妈喊着他的名字，在起身之前李敏亨终于捶着自己的胸口把苹果咽了下去，连口水都咳出来了，用狼狈地样子坐在妈妈面前，又像什么事都没发生过那样问着：“妈妈，感觉怎么样了？”  
“怎么了敏亨？”  
“没什么。”李敏亨把凳子拉近了一些，坐到了妈妈旁边，好像是想帮妈妈理理头发的，抬起手却没有放下去。  
他说：“现在我什么都不会说，妈妈，会让你生病的话，我永远都不会说，可是很想对你说，所以你睡觉的时候我才敢说给你。”  
“是关于……那件事吗？”  
李敏亨没有直接回答，他又说：“有个好消息，但是也不算好消息，临江中学让我回去读书了。”他停顿了一下，“可是，我不准备回去了，我可以……休息半年吧妈妈？临江中学是一个坏地方。我是说真的，还会接着读书的，但是明年可以吗？也不想去临江中学了。”  
“还有别的事情吗？敏亨。”  
“妈妈，有个问题想问问你，如果你是健康的人，当初还会带我从首尔搬走吗？还会为了东赫喜欢我生气吗？”  
“会不会呢。”妈妈说，“谁会知道呢，敏亨啊，想说什么就说出来吧。”  
“算了妈妈。”  
“说说吧，听到之后呢，我就当没听过，好像很久没跟敏亨说说话了。”  
“我们从来就没有聊过天，妈妈。”李敏亨说。听说今天早上李东赫出院了，但好像还是不愿意跟他见面，要把那句“再也不见面了”实施到底一样。李敏亨一直在担心着李东赫，但还是乖乖地留在了妈妈的病房里。有很多想做的事，一些今天晚上就要去做了，还有一件事，不太好去实现，心里充满了痛苦，却一直惦记着妈妈，不知道怎么去说，所以更痛苦了。  
“妈妈，我有，喜欢的人了。”  
妈妈张了张嘴，李敏亨让她先不要说话，听他说，听他说完。他说话的样子很慢，边观察着妈妈的情况边慢慢地讲给她听，像是说一个别人的故事，完完整整地从“很久以前”开始。  
“很久以前，我就有喜欢的人了。”  
“我不觉得这是病，也不觉得这是丢人的事，就算有很多人不理解也好，就算以后会因为这件事被别人看不起也好，我就是这样的人，再也不能违背自己的心生活，剩下的时间，我也想，快乐的，毫无负担地活着。”  
“人的一生，可以去爱的人不多吧妈妈。不想再伤害他了，妈妈比我活的久，应该知道吧，比单纯的爱更加深刻的感情。我是因为想着妈妈，也想着他才能活下去的，我从前的人生毫无乐趣可言，只是为了能在未来顺利着活着才在现在做着这样那样的努力。可是这种想法根本就是错的吧，未来之后还会有未来，一直到死之前都还有未来，为了那种飘渺而没有终点的事情不知道放弃了多少人生中美丽的时光，然后，也成为了冰冷的，让所有人都不喜欢的，孤独的人。”  
“太痛苦了，妈妈，活着的每一天对我来说，说真的，都太痛苦了。我知道妈妈没有错，可是我们也没有错吧。我喜欢上了一个好孩子，这没有错吧，我把他害成那样了，对妈妈，对他都觉得很抱歉，有时候也会想着，这个世界上果然没有好事，让他和妈妈都开心的办法是什么呢，我就必须要舍弃掉其中的一个才行吗？一直以来我都选择了妈妈，可是，我也不能眼睁睁地看着他死掉吧，我美丽的脆弱的孩子，我一定要抛弃他吗，那么疼，我才知道人是可以感觉到那种疼的。妈妈也稍微，就稍微一点……理解我吧，就算成为了那样的人，我也还是会好好生活的，而且绝对会比现在生活的还要好的。妈妈，你别生气，也别哭，如果哭的话就是我的罪了，我不该对你说这些，可是我真的不能再这么活下去了，妈妈也好好活着吧，看看我究竟可以过得多么幸福……”  
从两双对视的眼睛里不断地流出眼泪，李敏亨一直想着，表达一点，再表达一点，温柔地不太残忍地把这些话说出来，不想让妈妈生气可是负重着忍耐着这些实在是太难了。直到说完之后才低下头，也不敢看看白色的脸上妈妈的表情。  
“那孩子……现在还好吗？”  
李敏亨使劲地摇头。  
“那你呢？现在还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”  
“真的吗？我的宝贝敏亨。”  
“我……”还好吗，可以吗，怎么样，活到现在为止好像一直回答着类似的问题，可唯有这一次说了真话，“一点都，一点都不好，浑身上下没有一点好。”说着说着又扯到了那样的好坏上，“我是个很坏的人吧。”  
“让敏亨，变成了一个孤独的孩子，是我的错。”妈妈闭着眼睛说，“连这些话都要犹豫着小心地告诉我，我真是一个失败的母亲。至今为止我都过着很痛苦的日子，但是我的小孩，不能是痛苦的小孩，我们敏亨不能做痛苦的人......所以，敏亨，怎么才会幸福呢。”  
“不想要再做好孩子了，从现在开始，妈妈要捂住耳朵也要闭上眼睛，等下次，我回到妈妈身边的时候，就是个幸福的人了。”

“仁俊，晚上叫东赫听广播吧。”  
“喂？敏亨？你干嘛不直接给东赫打电话？”  
“我会给他打的，让他……今天晚上稍微晚一点睡，等我电话。”

李敏亨终于变成了勇敢的人。  
他在晚上离开医院之后一直在电话亭给恋爱之音拨打着连线电话，这也是第一次，他的声音出现在这个每一天李东赫都会收听的爱情电台节目里。在终于和郑主播连线之后，先对郑主播说了对不起，也对恋爱之音说了对不起，毫无原因的，连郑主播都对他道歉的原因一头雾水，然后就听见这个连线的孩子说：“我是临江中学高二三班的李敏亨，是那个新闻上说的临江中学的小熊喜欢的人。我叫李敏亨，大家记住我的名字吧。临江中学的小熊对大家说了谎，他说是他独自喜欢我的，其实不是这样的，我根本就不是无辜的人，我是临江中学高二三班的李敏亨，我也像……我也像他喜欢我那样喜欢着他，从一开始就是，我想告诉他，从一开始就是……”  
还不等郑主播回应李敏亨就挂了电话。他把心里想做的事情一件又一件地做着，在他的脚边上，放着一桶汽油，是刚买的，口袋里的打火机还是那天在江边捡的。在等着天彻底黑下来的这段时间里，李敏亨就坐在路边，他什么都没有想，只是静静地等着时间一点点慢慢地过去，然后在某个时间点来临时，世界都变成黑色的时刻，他拎着那桶汽油疯了一样地跑了起来，鞋底在地上擦出了唰唰的声音，他正在跑向去李东赫的乐园的路上。  
李敏亨在临江中学放了一把火，翻进学校的围栏在教学楼边上倒着汽油，然后在轰轰的燃烧声里出了校门。风很干，也很大，他看着学校里一点点蔓延开红色的模样，在那样的画面里也燃烧起了很多的记忆，李东赫的苦，自己的罪，如果真的都可以这么消失就好了。不知道是因为回忆还是跳动的火，李敏亨的眼睛越来越酸了，明明是抛弃了自己可以放松的时间，却还是固执地忍耐着眼泪，本来是迈着沉重的脚步缓慢地走着，却在离那片红色越来越远的时候再次奔跑起来。他不停地跑着，那样子很自由，心脏也像重生一样怦怦地跳个不停，黑色在火焰中消失了，李敏亨终于从黑暗里逃了出来。  
而现在，终于是最后一件事了。

他站在电话亭里等着李东赫接他的电话，这是今天的最后一件事。  
电话响了很久，好像没人会接起来了，李敏亨挂断之后又拨了一次，这次有人接电话了。是东赫吗？他问。  
“嗯。”  
“东赫，有话想对你说。”  
“嗯。”  
“晚上的电台，听了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“别哭，东赫，你别哭。”  
“为什么要这样呢，明明都可以回学校去上学了，为什么还要说那样的话呢？”  
“东赫，我在学校放火了。”  
“什么？”  
“东赫，喜欢我很辛苦吧，可是继续喜欢我吧，好吗，我说的都是真的。东赫，好吗？”  
“你真的把学校烧了？你妈妈呢？她还好吗？敏亨，你知不知道你在说什么？为什么在电台里把自己的名字也说出来？为什么啊？”  
“我们是一样的人东赫，我们永远都是一样的人……”  
又安静了一会儿，李东赫哽咽着，用脆弱的声音问着：“敏亨，你真的......很爱我吗？”  
电话这边的李敏亨攥着两张去釜山的车票，终于放声大哭起来。

两个月后。

亲爱的我的朋友仁俊：  
最近怎么样了仁俊啊？和帝努哥还好吧？我在釜山还行，虽然还是会被人认出来啦，可是没关系，很好笑的，上次一个小孩子指着我说眼熟，结果想了半天竟然说我是什么电影演员。哈……我跟敏亨说了以后他还笑话我来着。  
你上次来信说最近想来釜山玩，可以呀，要不是你来信我都忘了最近应该是寒假的日子了。你和帝努哥一起过来吧，不过我和敏亨住的很偏僻，你们记得带点钱来救济我们，找到可以雇佣未成年童工的地方真的很不容易。总之一切都好，你偶尔去我家里帮我看看我爸妈吧，我昨天还给家里打电话来着。怎么说呢，还是有点心结没办法解开，不过已经很满足了。  
对了，来的时候再帮我们带两件厚衣服来，最近总是忽冷忽热的，我有经常看气象预报，首尔最近也降温了，注意不要感冒啦。你看我就说还是写信比较好吧，电话里怎么会聊这些肉麻的，反正就是还挺想你的，快点来吧！记得把我的吉他带来，我亲爱的小仁俊！

亲爱的我的朋友东赫：  
哈哈，回信太慢了，估计我和帝努哥到釜山的日子比这封信还要早，但我还是回给你吧！  
最近和帝努，还是老样子，他还是那么那么那么地烦人，不过我们还算是正在和平相处。你和敏亨的日子如果很难过的话可以求求我和帝努，我们两个有钱人会帮你们的哈哈。  
你放心你爸妈，也让敏亨放心他妈妈，我经常让帝努去敏亨家附近看看，那天还看到他妈妈和舅母在外面散步。不过你电话里说他们经常通电话，所以真的不太需要担心。那天我也去临江中学看了，学校被烧了一半现在还在装修，不知道开学能不能顺利结束。反正首尔的一切也都挺好的，但是你和敏亨还是要小心一点，尽量不要被人认出来挨骂。   
敏亨上次还让我帮他买两本书，那两本书真的好难买，让他下次挑两本容易的。剩下的话见面再说吧，反正很快就会见面了。吉他的话......我又给你买了一把新的吉他，就当是补给你的新年礼物吧！

“咳咳，你好郑主播。今天，是恋爱之音的最后一期节目，我拼了命才跟你连上线的，我们也算是熟人了。”  
“你好，熟人吗？”  
“说起来很对不起，还记得吧，临江中学的小熊。我认真做一下自我介绍吧，我叫李东赫，我对全国人都要道歉，因为听说，恋爱之音是因为有我的一点原因才停掉的。”  
“没有的事，临……嗯，李东赫，你是恋爱之音最后一期节目的最后一位连线听众，有什么话想要说吗？”  
“想说的话，说实在的没有，不过也算有吧。我是恋爱之音的忠实听众，从小的时候就一直在听，每一天都是，不过说起来我还是因为郑主播才学了吉他和唱歌的。”  
“因为我？”  
“小的时候，十一岁，我喜欢的那个人搬家了，我连线了你点歌，点了再见美丽，可是你给我放了一首儿歌。”  
“啊……好像，是有这回事来着。因为是个孩子，还以为是恶作剧呢。”  
“所以我生气地这么多年都没有跟你连线过，而且还决定既然你不给我点歌，那总有一天我要写一首歌送给我喜欢的那个人，然后就在你的节目上唱给他。”  
“所以今天……”  
“嗯，虽然他就在我旁边，但还是想在电台上唱，拜托了郑主播。”  
“因为是最后一期的最后一位连线听众，所以请开始吧。”

釜山的某个地方，隔绝着世界那样的偏僻，却和李东赫心里的那个乐园很像。李敏亨坐在李东赫的面前帮他拿着电话筒，和电台很多的听众一起听着这首最后李东赫还是写完了的歌。李东赫的声音哗啦啦地流进耳朵里，不知不觉的，李敏亨也随着那样的声音那样的歌词想起了那条江。或许仍旧没有去到那个光明的世界，可是从此以后的李东赫和李敏亨，都会像太阳下的江水那样在这个世界上活着了。

没有你的时间里/也是好好生活的吧/为什么却不能想象分开的日子了/像是石头一样坚韧地活着/就这样逐渐失去了眼泪/成为美丽的蛋壳是死一般的愿望吗…？/敲碎我也没有关系/只是害怕有罪的我不会在你面前发光/那么成为眼泪吧/把我洒在水里变成那条江吧/路过的时候就是在和我见面了  
后来为什么改变了/明明在陆地上长大的你/怎么会跳进水里生活呢/因为是树上的花叶所以总在飘落/连季节都分不清楚/就不能在世上一直绽放着吗…？/冬天也没有关系/寒冷的时候也觉得喜欢/只不过是变成白色/那么变成雪吧/让你落进水里变成那条江吧/有风的时候就是在和我见面了  
把我洒在水里变成那条江吧/路过的时候就是在和我见面了


End file.
